


Pod kometą

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Artist Harry Potter, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Draco, Coffee Shops, Dark Harry Potter, Draco ma kawiarnię, Friedrich - Freeform, Harry gra na fortepianie, Harry rysuje węglem, Harry/inni tylko w tle i tylko wspomniane, Heavy Angst, Krew, M/M, Male Slash, Monet - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-War, Potter pali papierosy, Powerful Harry Potter, Slash, Top Harry Potter, ale nie lubi kawy xD, brutalny Harry, czas teraźniejszy, deprywacja sensoryczna, dużo sztuki, gwiazdy, magia beżróżdżkowa, postaci trochę OOC, turner - Freeform, uzależnienie, wydziedziczenie, świece
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy rok po wojnie Draco Malfoy ponownie spotyka Harry'ego Pottera, ten nie jest już taki, jakim Draco go zapamiętał, i chłopak nie ma pojęcia, co robić.<br/>Dużo sztuki, dużo uzależnienia, papierosów i węgla, ale przede wszystkim - dużo Drarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Sungrazing Comet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409703) by [Snappy_Snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy_Snippets/pseuds/Snappy_Snippets), [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac)



> Beta: rozdziały 1-2 lilyan, rozdziały 3-7 Arsene.  
> Ilustracje narysowała Arsene - dziękuję! <3 Są cudowne!

  
  


— _Jak mogłeś to zrobić — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Jak mogłeś nas zdradzić._

 

— _Ojcze... — zaczął Draco, ale nim miał szansę, by dokończyć wypowiedź, Lucjusz przerwał mu:_

 

— _Nie jesteś już moim synem! — wypluł z siebie. Jego twarz wykrzywił okropny grymas, gdy gwałtownym ruchem uniósł różdżkę i krzyknął:_ — Exheredeo te!*

 

_Draco zgiął się wpół, mając wrażenie, że jego żyły płoną. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i próbował powstrzymać się od wrzasku. Ciemnozielony — tak ciemny, że aż prawie czarny — blask zaklęcia oświetlał ziemię. Lucjusz pochylił się nad leżącym Draconem i wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha:_

 

— _Możesz przejść na ich stronę, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Nie znaczysz dla nich nic. — Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. — Jesteś jak kometa, a Potter jak gwiazda. I chyba doskonale wiesz, co to oznacza. — Schylił się jeszcze niżej i powiedział niemal czule: — Kiedy kometa jest w pobliżu gwiazdy, niszczeje coraz bardziej, aż w końcu ginie w czeluściach układu planetarnego._

 

_Wyprostował się, przywdział maskę śmierciożercy i rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zostawiając Dracona samego, leżącego na ziemi, powstrzymującego płacz i wreszcie pozwalającego sobie na krzyk, gdy ból rozchodził się po jego ciele poprzez żyły._

 

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

 

 

— Trzy razy zwykłe espresso i jedno cappuccino na wynos.

 

Kawiarnia, utrzymana w brązowej kolorystyce, jest bardzo przestronna. Stoliki sprawiają wrażenie poustawianych w przypadkowych miejscach, ale ich położenie jest starannie przemyślane — stoją tak, by wszyscy mogli jednocześnie odsunąć krzesła i wstać, nie przeszkadzając przy tym innym klientom. Duże okna zaczarowano w ten sposób, by wpadające przez nie światło zawsze było ciepłe i przyjemnie oświecało wnętrze, chociaż obecna pora roku tego nie wymaga — lato jest gorące i suche. Nad drzwiami wejściowymi wisi szyld z napisem „Pod kometą”, na który Draco patrzy każdego ranka i wieczoru. Czasami zatrzymuje się przed nim na chwilę i zastanawia nad tym, czy jest masochistą, i nieodmiennie dochodzi do wniosku, że po części na pewno.

 

— Osiem galeonów — mówi, podając cztery kubki niskiemu blondynowi o brązowych oczach.

 

— Dziękuję — rzuca klient niedbale, wyciągając pulchną rękę i kładąc na podstawce odliczoną kwotę, po czym podąża w kierunku drzwi.

 

— Proszę — mruczy Draco, chowając pieniądze, i kieruje się na zaplecze.

 

Za ladą pozostaje jeden kelner, polerując wysokie szklanki, a po sali krząta się jeszcze kilku pracowników obsługujących klientów.

 

— Trzy potterki na wynos poprosimy! — woła wesoło jakaś dziewczyna, bardzo młoda, sądząc po głosie.

 

— Dziewięć galeonów — mówi kelner, podając dziewczynom ich zamówienie.

 

— Dzięki, miłego dnia! — woła któraś z nich i wychodzą z pomieszczenia.

 

Potterka jest pomysłem kilku kelnerów. Na piance od kawy kilkoma sprytnymi zaklęciami wymalowują kontury okularów i blizny, po czym sprzedają ją po cenie zawyżonej o jeden galeon. Draco nie protestuje, bo to całkiem dobry interes, szczególnie że klienci zamawiają ten napój bardzo często, ale wspomnienie Harry'ego Pottera, przez którego...

 

Jeśli Draco, patrząc na szyld, czasami ma wątpliwości co do tego, czy rzeczywiście jest masochistą, to upewnia go w tym fakt, że pozwolił na sprzedawanie tej kawy.

 

**vVv**

 

Kawiarnia cieszy się dużą popularnością, chociaż istnieje dopiero od roku. Draco jednak nie może narzekać na brak klientów, a niektórzy są nawet stałymi bywalcami.

 

Jednym z nich jest Harry Potter.

 

Zawsze przychodzi tutaj z plikiem notatek i długim ołówkiem. Lubi siadać przy oknie, w najdalszym kącie kawiarni. Rozkłada kartki i zaczyna coś notować, a czasem nawet szkicuje, sądząc po ruchach jego rąk. Od czasu do czasu zerka na klientów. Przez ten cały czas jednak nigdy nie zauważa Dracona. Kawę zamawia zawsze taką samą: czarną, bez cukru, bez mleka, nawet nie patrząc na kelnera, który go obsługuje.

 

Kiedy Draco zobaczył Pottera pierwszy raz, jakieś dwa miesiące po założeniu lokalu, zamarł i stał na środku kawiarni z tacą pełną zamówionych napojów. Szybko się jednak opamiętał i wrócił do normalnego trybu pracy, uważając jednak, by chłopak go nie dostrzegł. Ale on w tamtej chwili nie zwracał uwagi na innych ludzi. Draco zdołał pomknąć za ladę i nie ruszał się stamtąd, aż chłopak nie wyszedł z kawiarni.

 

Po pewnym czasie Draconowi udaje się przywyknąć do jego obecności. Nawet kelnerzy nie reagują już na niego podnieconymi szeptami i nie ustawiają się w kolejkach, by przyjąć od niego zamówienie. Potter przychodzi codziennie, siedzi w kąciku przez dwie czy trzy godziny, wypijając w tym czasie kilka kaw, i wychodzi, trzymając pod pachą swoje notatki i obracając ołówkiem między palcami ze zręcznością, o którą Draco nigdy by go nie podejrzewał. Czasem rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, zanim je opuszcza.

 

Zatem kiedy widzi go przy jego stoliku, notującego coś zawzięcie i pochylonego nisko nad blatem, bierze głęboki oddech i podchodzi wolnym krokiem, zdając sobie sprawę, że ich rozmowa będzie pierwszą od ponad roku.

 

— Co podać? — mówi beznamiętnie.

 

— Czarną bez cukru i mleka — odpowiada Potter, nie przestając pisać.

 

Draco już ma odwracać się i odchodzić, ale chłopak podnosi głowę i spogląda na niego ze zdziwieniem. Odkłada powoli ołówek i prostuje się na krześle, a na jego usta wpływa lekki uśmiech.

 

— No proszę. Kto by się ciebie tu spodziewał? — pyta retorycznie.

 

Draco przymyka lekko oczy i postanawia, że nie da się sprowokować.

 

— Jeżeli to wszystko, to...

 

— Ach, nie, _nie_ — mówi Harry z uśmiechem i machnięciem ręki odsuwa krzesło naprzeciwko niego. — To absolutnie nie wszystko. Siadaj.

 

— Nie mogę tak po prostu zlekceważyć reszty klientów...

 

— Możesz — przerywa mu twardo i zamyka notatki, zanim chłopak ma szansę w nie zerknąć.

 

Draco wzdycha lekko i opada na siedzenie.

 

— Czego chcesz?

 

Potter odgarnia kosmyk włosów, który wpada mu w oko.

 

— Nic specjalnego — mówi wolno. — Chciałbym na ciebie tylko popatrzeć. — Uśmiecha się szeroko, a Dracona przechodzą lekkie ciarki. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda?

 

Draco potakuje, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.

 

— No widzisz, widzisz... Niezwykłe spotkanie.

 

— Co tu robisz? — pyta i natychmiast beszta się w myślach za swoją impulsywność.

 

Harry uśmiecha się, patrząc na niego, i Draco czuje się nieswojo.

 

— Twoja kawiarnia... Bo zakładam, że to ty jesteś właścicielem? — Kiedy widzi, że chłopak kiwa głową, kontynuuje: — Twoja kawiarnia jest bardzo inspirująca. Mam zwyczaj tu komponować.

 

Draco unosi brwi.

 

— Komponujesz? — pyta.

 

— Tak, lubię czasem pobawić się nutami. To w zasadzie ciekawe. Mieć nad czymś władzę... Nad muzyką.... — Zamyśla się na chwilę. — A ty? Co robisz po wojnie? Och, oprócz tego, że założyłeś kawiarnię.

 

Wzrusza ramionami w odpowiedzi.

 

— Nie ożeniłeś się? — rzuca Potter.

 

— Nie — cedzi Draco. — Nie jestem pożądaną partią, odkąd zostałem wydziedziczony.

 

— Wydziedziczony? — Chłopak wygląda na autentycznie zaskoczonego. — Jak to?

 

Draco parska.

 

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Za bycie twoim szpiegiem zostałem wyrzucony z rodziny. Nigdy nawet... — _mi za to nie podziękowałeś_ , chce powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuje się. — Nieważne.

 

Wstaje i odchodzi. Zamówioną kawę przynosi inny kelner.

 

**vVv**

 

Widok Pottera wchodzącego do kawiarni następnego dnia nie jest dla Dracona czymś niezwykłym. Widział to już dziesiątki razy. Ale nigdy jeszcze chłopak nie podszedł do lady z uśmiechem i nie wziął do ręki menu, patrząc na Dracona z przebiegłym błyskiem w oku.

 

— Może pora zmienić nawyki? — mruczy cicho i Draco nie wie, czy ma odpowiedzieć. W końcu decyduje, że nic nie powie, traktując pytanie jako retoryczne.

 

— Hm... potterka? — pyta Harry, śmiejąc się. — Serio macie taką kawę w ofercie?

 

— Wymyślili ją moi kelnerzy, ja nie... — zaczyna Draco. — Zresztą nieważne.

 

Potter patrzy na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu.

 

— Wszystko jest dla ciebie nieważne. Wczoraj, dziś. Istnieje w ogóle coś, co jest _ważne_? — pyta.

 

— Tak — mówi Draco przez zęby. — Ważne jest to, że odebrałeś mi rodzinę.

 

Chłopak wzdycha i odkłada menu.

 

— Możemy pogadać?

 

— Nie. — Odwraca się i włącza ekspres, by zająć czymś ręce. — Pracuję.

 

— Nalegam — mówi Harry twardo.

 

— Dobra, pogadajmy — cedzi cicho i wychodzi zza lady, kierując się za chłopakiem, który idzie w stronę swojego stolika.

 

Siadają naprzeciwko siebie. Przez chwilę siedzą w milczeniu i kiedy Draco już ma ochotę wstać i wrócić do pracy, sądząc, że Potterowi odechciało się rozmowy, i złorzecząc mu w myślach, ten bierze wdech i zaczyna mówić:

 

— Naprawdę o tym nie wiedziałem, Malfoy...

 

Urywa, kiedy widzi, jak Draco zaciska zęby, niemal zginając się wpół i oddychając ciężko, po czym kadzie drżące pięści na stole. Patrzy na niego przerażony, ale w jego oczach jest pewien dziwny błysk... Tak jakby...

 

— Nie mów do mnie — warczy cicho Draco — po nazwisku, które mi odebrałeś.

 

— Dlaczego? — pyta Potter, patrząc na niego.

 

— Po prostu do mnie tak nie mów — odpowiada, zaciskając pięści jeszcze mocniej.

 

Przez moment Harry milczy, ale nagle na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz determinacji, który Draco doskonale pamięta z czasów szkolnych.

 

— Powiedz mi, _Malfoy_ , dlaczego — cedzi niskim głosem, nachylając się nad stolikiem.

 

Draco, nim przymyka z bólu oczy, ma szansę ponownie ujrzeć ten dziwny błysk w zielonych tęczówkach. Z ust wydobywa mu się cichy świst, gdy stara się wytrzymać fale bólu, zalewające jego ciało i rozprzestrzeniające się pod nim przez żyły.

 

— Boli cię to? — rzuca Harry.

 

— No przecież widzisz, to po co drążysz temat?! — prawie krzyczy.

 

— A właściwie dlaczego? — pyta Potter po kilku sekundach ciszy.

 

— Zaklęcie wydziedziczające — odpowiada, wiedząc, że nie może przed tym uciec. — Żeby przypomnieć mi, że już nie należę do rodziny.

 

Harry kiwa głową. Obserwuje go spod lekko przymrużonych powiek, nieświadomie bawiąc się kosmykiem ciemnych włosów. Draco prostuje się, czując, jak ból powoli ustępuje. Bierze głęboki, drżący wdech i wbija wzrok w blat stolika.

 

— Więc poprzez mówienie do ciebie po nazwisku można sprawić ci ból — mówi Potter i milknie. — To intrygujące — dodaje po chwili.

 

— Nawet nie próbuj tego wykorzystywać — mówi cicho Draco. — Odebrałeś mi już moją krew, nie dokładaj jeszcze tego — niemal błaga.

 

— Spokojnie, żadnej krwi... — mruczy i odchyla się z powrotem. — Nie mam zamiaru nadużywać twojego nazwiska, Ma... — Uśmiecha się subtelnie, ale w jego oczach jest coś, co sprawia, że Draco zaczyna się bać. — Draco.

 

Kiedy rozluźnia pięści, bo ból mija już całkowicie, Potter wpatruje się w niego.

 

— Dlaczego mi o tym powiedziałeś? — pyta. Przechyla głowę w bok i dodaje cicho: — Wiesz, że teraz nie potrzebuję już dwóch słów, by cię zniszczyć? Wystarczy mi tylko jedno.

 

— Ale nie zrobisz tego — mówi Draco, patrząc mu w oczy i koncentrując się na tym, by w jego oczach nie było widać nienawiści, którą czuje. — Prawda?

 

— Och — szepcze zaskoczony Harry. Po chwili uśmiecha się lekko.

 

**vVv**

 

Gorące dni lata zlewają się w jedno pasmo, ciągnące się i miałkie. Harry codziennie podchodzi do lady i zamawia potterkę. Draco stara się go ignorować, ale wie, że nie jest w stanie wytrzymać takiej sytuacji zbyt długo. Wciąż boi się, że kiedyś Potter skorzysta z władzy, jaką nad nim ma. Większość ludzi, z którymi przebywa, wie, by nie zwracać się do niego po nazwisku, ale żadnemu z nich nie wyjawił prawdziwego powodu. Tylko Harry ma świadomość tego, co się stanie, jeśli je wypowie.

 

Jeden nocy śni o Potterze, który stoi nad nim i otwiera usta, zaczynając wymawiać jego nazwisko. Robi to bardzo wolno, przesączając w sen Dracona literę po literze. W chwili gdy Draco jest o krok od śmierci, w oczach chłopaka znów pojawia się ten dziwny błysk fascynacji. Zanim ostatnia głoska ma szansę na wybrzmienie, Draco budzi się zdyszany. Patrzy za okno i obserwuje łagodny wiatr, poruszający liśćmi drzew rosnących nieopodal.

 

Ale na jawie Harry nigdy nie używa jego nazwiska. Kiedy chce zwrócić się bezpośrednio do niego, mówi po imieniu. W pewnym sensie Draco zaczyna się nawet do tego przyzwyczajać. Co wcale nie znaczy, że mu wybaczył. To, że nie miał pojęcia o wydziedziczeniu, nie jest równoznaczne temu, że jest mniej winny.

 

— Draco — zaczepia go pewnego dnia Harry, unosząc głowę znad notatek, kiedy chłopak przechodzi obok jego stolika. — Tutaj jest straszliwie gorąco. Nie mógłbyś otworzyć okna?

 

— One się nie otwierają — mówi i chce się oddalić, ale głos Pottera zatrzymuje go w miejscu.

 

— Więc wyjdźmy na spacer.

 

Draco odwraca się do siedzącego chłopaka i dostrzega, że ten wpatruje się w niego z zapraszającym uśmiechem.

 

— Muszę pracować. — Macha ręką w stronę lady. — Późno kończę.

 

— Zaczekam — rzuca Potter i odchyla się na krześle, wplątując sobie dłonie we włosy i czochrając je lekko.

 

Draco przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową, choć Harry i tak nie może tego zobaczyć, bo przenosi wzrok na sufit. Kiedy odchodzi, wydaje mu się, że słyszy cichy chichot.

 

**vVv**

 

Powoli zapada zmrok, a Potter wciąż siedzi przy swoim stoliku. Pije szóstą kawę i rozgląda się cierpliwie po pomieszczeniu. Niedawno zamknął notatki i odłożył ołówek.

 

Draco nie może dłużej udawać, że pracuje. Ostatni klient właśnie wyszedł, a kelnerów nie ma już od kilkunastu minut. Zdejmuje fartuch, odkłada go na miejsce i idzie w kierunku Pottera.

 

— Już? — pyta Harry, obdarzając go uśmiechem. — Gotowy?

 

Kiwa głową i wychodzą. Zamyka drzwi na klucz i zabezpiecza je kilkoma zaklęciami.

 

Idą przez ulicę pogrążoną w mroku i milczą. Draconowi jest nieco niezręcznie, ale stara się tego po sobie nie okazywać. W końcu Potter przerywa ciszę:

 

— Jaką kawę lubisz najbardziej?

 

Draco marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem.

 

— W zasadzie nie lubię jej wcale — odpowiada po chwili.

 

— Naprawdę? — Zatrzymuje się, wymuszając to samo na drugim chłopaku. Staje naprzeciwko niego. — Więc czemu założyłeś kawiarnię?

 

— Zostałem wydziedziczony i nie miałem źródła pieniędzy — mówi twardo i zaciska wargi. Potter może się śmiać, jeśli chce, ale...

 

— Wiem. Chodziło mi raczej o to, dlaczego akurat _kawiarnia_. Czemu nie winiarnia? — Unosi dłoń i odgarnia kosmyk jasnych włosów z jego czoła. Draco drży nieco, ale stara się nie odsunąć. — Albo teatr?

 

— Nie wiem — odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.

 

Potter uśmiecha się lekko i opuszcza rękę.

 

— A skąd nazwa?

 

Draco zaciska szczęki i patrzy na niego twardo.

 

— Nie masz prawa o to pytać — rzuca i odwraca się, odchodząc w mrok.

 

**vVv**

 

— Porozmawiajmy — mówi Potter następnego dnia, łapiąc za rękę przechodzącego obok jego stolika Dracona.

 

— O czym? — pyta spokojnie, zatrzymując się, ale nie patrząc na Harry'ego.

 

Potter podnosi się, odkładając ołówek, i staje naprzeciwko Dracona. Wpatruje się w jego oczy i unosi jedną rękę, kierując ją ku grzywce chłopaka. Kiedy ma zamiar ich dotknąć, Draco odsuwa się nieco, uniemożliwiając mu to.

 

— Chyba znalazłoby się parę tematów — odpowiada. Przysuwa się bliżej niego i szepcze wolno: — Malfoy.

 

Draco upuszcza tacę, która na szczęście jest pusta, i zwija dłonie w pięści, wciągając powietrze przez nos. Harry wciąż się nie odsuwa i stoi blisko niego, owiewając mu policzek ciepłym oddechem.

 

— Kurwa, Potter — warczy przez zęby, zaciskając oczy.

 

Harry wciąga powietrze z sykiem, jakby się sparzył.

 

— Nie tak ostro, Draco — mówi. — To bardzo brzydkie słowo, nie uważasz?

 

— Do kurwy nędzy, o co ci cho... — zaczyna, ale Potter mu przerywa:

 

— Mówiłem; nie tak ostro. Albo sam przestaniesz przeklinać, albo zmuszę cię do zamilknięcia.

 

Draco prycha i prostuje się nieco, bo ból zelżał, a na usta Harry'ego wpływa nieznaczny uśmiech.

 

— Chyba doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli — szepcze, przysuwając się trochę. — Wystarczy, że znów wypowiem twoje nazwisko, a ty zaciśniesz z bólu zęby i nie będziesz mógł już niczego powiedzieć.

 

— Nienawidzę cię — mówi twardo Draco.

 

Potter śmieje się cicho.

 

— Zawsze można to zmienić — rzuca i puszcza mu oczko. Odsuwa się od chłopaka, zabiera notatki i ołówek, po czym wychodzi.

 

**vVv**

 

Czas płynie powoli. Lato zmierza ku końcowi, dni stają się nieco chłodniejsze, ale ciągle w południe słońce praży i daje przyjemne ciepło. Potter wciąż przychodzi codziennie do kawiarni, na powrót jednak zamawiając czarną kawę bez cukru i mleka. Siada przy swoim stoliku i rozkłada notatki, ale nigdy w nie nawet nie zagląda. Cały czas wpatruje się w Dracona krzątającego się od czasu do czasu po sali, stojącego za ladą albo zajmującego się dokumentami. Opiera łokcie na blacie, a brodę na splecionych dłoniach, i z uśmiechem śledzi go wzrokiem.

 

Draco czuje się z tym nieswojo. Nigdy nie podchodzi do jego stolika, zawsze wysyłając tam któregoś z kelnerów. Stara się jak najczęściej znikać na zapleczu, by nie czuć na plecach przeszywającego wzroku Pottera. Wie, że nawet gdyby Harry mruczał sobie pod nosem „Malfoy, Malfoy” raz za razem, siedząc na sali, nic by mu się nie stało, bo żeby wywołać ból, trzeba zwrócić się do niego po nazwisku bezpośrednio. Unika więc kontaktu z nim, jak tylko może, bojąc się, że ten znów go zrani.

 

Pewnego dnia widzi, jak Harry gestem wzywa jednego z kelnerów i mówi coś do niego, machając dłonią w kierunku lady. Chowa się szybko na zaplecze, choć wie, że to bezcelowe. Jeżeli Potter zażyczył sobie spotkania z właścicielem, będzie musiał iść.

 

— Szefie, pan Potter chce cię widzieć. Podobno ma jakieś uwagi — mówi kelner, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, gdzie przebywa Draco.

 

Chłopak wzdycha cicho, ale kiwa głową, wychodząc z zaplecza i kierując się w stronę Harry'ego. Ten już na niego czeka z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

 

— Myślałeś, że ode mnie uciekniesz? — pyta wesoło.

 

Draco staje przed nim i wygładza fartuch.

 

— Czego chcesz?

 

— Znów jest gorąco — wzdycha Harry i przeczesuje włosy dłonią.

 

— Już ci mówiłem, że okna się nie otwierają — stwierdza i chce się odwrócić, by odejść, ale zatrzymuje go głos Pottera.

 

— Jednak poprzednim razem coś na to poradziliśmy, prawda, Draco?

 

Zagryza dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

 

— Dobra — mówi w końcu. — Czekaj tu, aż skończę pracę.

 

Odchodzi szybko, więc nie może dostrzec szerokiego uśmiechu rozkwitającego na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy ten śledzi go wzrokiem.

 

**vVv**

 

Zamyka drzwi na klucz i rzuca zaklęcia zabezpieczające. Wciąga powoli powietrze i odwraca się, napotykając zaciekawiony wzrok Pottera.

 

— Czemu zamykasz drzwi na klucz? Przecież masz uroki.

 

— Przyzwyczajenie — mruczy wymijająco i rusza przed siebie, wciskając ręce w kieszenie.

 

Harry stoi przez chwilę w miejscu, zastanawiając się nad usłyszanymi słowami, ale po chwili rusza za chłopakiem.

 

— Przyzwyczajenie? — pyta.

 

— W naszym dworze... — zaczyna Draco i milknie. Po chwili jednak kontynuuje: — Manor obłożone było ochronnymi zaklęciami ze wszystkich stron, ale kiedy wychodziliśmy dokądś, zawsze zamykaliśmy dwór na klucz.To taka tradycja, jeszcze z dawnych czasów. — Wzrusza ramionami.

 

— Piękna — mówi cicho Potter, idąc obok niego.

 

Draco patrzy na chłopaka z ukosa, nie wiedząc, czy ten robi sobie z niego żarty, ale wyraz jego twarzy na to nie wskazuje.

 

— Mówisz poważnie czy kpisz? — pyta jednak.

 

— Całkowicie poważnie. — Harry spogląda na niego. — To naprawdę piękna tradycja.

 

Zatrzymują się i wpatrują w siebie. W końcu Draco przerywa ciszę, mówiąc:

 

— Pozbawiłeś mnie jej.

 

Wzrok Pottera momentalnie twardnieje i chłopak przysuwa się bliżej, łapiąc Dracona za kołnierz.

 

— Wyobraź sobie, że nie miałem pojęcia o twoim wydziedziczeniu. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieje klątwa, która może kogoś prawnie wykluczyć z rodziny — mówi cicho z ustami tuż przy jego ustach.

 

— Bo jest bardzo stara — zaczyna wolno Draco, patrząc w jego oczy, przerażony. — To antyczna magia, o której zapomniano przez wieki. Lucjusz lubił wyciągać takie drobnostki na światło dzienne. Sam przecież wiesz, o ilu zaklęciach wam opowiadałem podczas wojny, a wy nawet nie mieliście bladego pojęcia, że istnieją takie klątwy.

 

Harry wciąż patrzy na Dracona, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.

 

— Doskonale to pamiętam — mruczy cicho.

 

Wpatrują się w siebie przez chwilę, aż w końcu Potter puszcza go i odsuwa się.

 

— Dlaczego cały czas mówisz, że to moja wina? — pyta. — Przecież nie zmusiłem cię do przejścia na naszą stronę, sam podjąłeś taką decyzję.

 

— Bo gdybym nie przeszedł na waszą stronę — zaczyna Draco nieco drżącym głosem, podchodząc do chłopaka — nie zostałbym wydziedziczony. Nie straciłbym Manor i nie musiałbym ukrywać cierpienia za każdym razem, gdy ktoś zwróci się do mnie po nazwisku.

 

— To nadal nie tłumaczy... — mówi Harry, ale Draco mu przerywa, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego:

 

— Zamknij się! To wszystko twoja wina! Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby tej całej wojny, a ja nie musiałbym wybierać stron!

 

— Sam się zamknij, Malfoy! — krzyczy i całuje go gwałtownie, zduszając ciche jęki, które wydobywają się z jego ust. Popycha chłopaka na najbliższą ścianę i wpycha mu kolano między uda. Draco unosi zaciśnięte z bólu pięści i wali nimi na oślep w klatkę piersiową Pottera, próbując go od siebie odsunąć. — Nie możesz mnie oskarżać o to, że się urodziłem! — warczy Harry, odrywając się od niego, ale po chwili znów go całuje, przygniatając do ściany. W chwili, w której czuje, jak ciało Dracona rozluźnia się, gdy ten przestaje odczuwać ból, ponownie odsuwa się i cedzi cicho: — Malfoy — i znów go całuje.

 

— Och, kurwa mać, Potter — jęczy Draco przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby, odchylając głowę i starając się go odepchnąć, ale Harry mu na to nie pozwala, przygniatając jego ciało mocniej do ściany.

 

— Masz się zamknąć — warczy, wplatając mu ręce we włosy i przytrzymując jego twarz w miejscu.

 

— Odsuń się ode mnie! — wrzeszczy Draco, zaciskając oczy i próbując go odepchnąć, ale przez niemalże paraliżujący ból nie udaje mu się to.

 

— Naprawdę tego chcesz? — pyta Potter, oddychając ciężko i muskając delikatnie jego usta swoimi, ale wciąż trzymając go mocno. — Naprawdę chcesz, żebym się odsunął i sobie poszedł?

 

— Tak, ty psycholu — udaje mu się wykrztusić.

 

Harry odrywa się od niego i wyciąga cienkiego papierosa z kieszeni. Zapala go za pomocą pstryknięcia palcami, wpatrując się w chłopaka, i wsuwa sobie do ust, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi.

 

— Nie — szepcze Draco, osuwając się po ścianie. — Wróć tu, ty chory palancie. Bo inaczej mnie zabijesz — mówi przerażony i chowa twarz między kolana.

 

Nawet jeśli Harry go słyszy, nie odwraca się i dalej idzie przed siebie, aż w końcu znika w mroku.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (łac.) Exheredeo te — wydziedziczam cię


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

Słońce chyli się ku zachodowi, gdy Potter wchodzi do kawiarni. Nie rozgląda się, tak jak robił to przez ostatnie kilka dni, ale od razu idzie w kierunku swojego stolika. Siada przy nim, rozkłada kartki, podnosi ołówek i zaczyna coś notować. Kiedy podchodzi kelner, unosi głowę i patrzy na niego chwilę bez słowa. W końcu zamyka notatki i mówi:

 

— Chciałbym porozmawiać z szefem.

 

— Przykro mi — mówi kelner, nerwowo zerkając w stronę lady. — Szef zachorował i nie ma go w pracy. A o co chodzi? Jeśli ma pan jakąś sprawę, mogę...

 

— Nie — przerywa mu. — Nie mam żadnej sprawy _do pana_. Chcę porozmawiać z pańskim szefem, który teraz siedzi na zapleczu i udaje, że sprawdza coś w papierach.

 

Kelner otwiera usta i chce coś powiedzieć, ale Potter dodaje:

 

— To naprawdę ważne. Nie wiem, co on wam powiedział, ale przychodzę tu z ramienia ministerstwa, dokładniej z Departamentu Magicznych Działalności Spółkowych. Muszę porozmawiać z właścicielem.

 

— Już go proszę — mówi cicho kelner i odwraca się, ruszając w stronę lady.

 

Harry Potter uśmiecha się i odchyla na krześle, przeczesując sobie włosy palcami.

 

**vVv**

 

— Po co straszysz moich kelnerów? — pyta cicho Draco, stając przy stoliku Harry'ego, ale nie patrzy mu w oczy. — Teraz sądzą, że odkryłeś jakieś nieprawidłowości w papierach i że stracą pracę.

 

— Powiesz im potem, że to zwyczajowa kontrola — stwierdza wesoło Potter.

 

— Hm... — mruczy wymijająco, ale wciąż przy nim stoi.

 

— Może usiądziesz?

 

Draco opada na krzesło stojące naprzeciwko chłopaka i wbija wzrok w swoje splecione na blacie dłonie. Czeka na moment, w którym Harry wykorzysta władzę, jaką nad nim ma, i ukarze go za wczorajsze zachowanie.

 

— Czemu milczysz? — pyta zamiast tego Potter.

 

— Bo nie mam nic do powiedzenia — odpowiada cicho.

 

Harry zaczyna chichotać. Przeczesuje swoje ciemne kosmyki palcami i patrzy na Dracona. Ten w końcu unosi głowę i spogląda na niego. Widzi jego wykrzywione w uśmiechu wargi, potargane włosy oraz błyszczące oczy za szkłami okularów. Przypomina sobie wczorajszy pocałunek pod ścianą i drży niekontrolowanie, opuszczając wzrok z powrotem na swoje ręce.

 

— O czym myślisz? — rzuca nagle chłopak.

 

Draco chciałby skłamać. Chciałby powiedzieć, że myśli o pracy, o zachodzącym słońcu, o ostatnich klientach, którzy właśnie wychodzą, i o swoim poplamionym fartuchu. Ale wie, co zrobiłby Potter, gdyby dowiedział się, że nie powiedział prawdy. Zatem spogląda na niego jeszcze raz i mówi:

 

— O tobie.

 

Harry zamiera. Wyciąga dłonie ze swoich włosów i opiera się łokciami na stoliku, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego.

 

— Jest bardzo gorąco — mruczy cicho, a Draco przymyka oczy i wzdycha lekko.

 

**vVv**

 

Zamek klika, gdy Draco przekręca klucz. Po chwili szepcze zaklęcia ochronne i odwraca się w stronę stojącego za nim Pottera, który wpatruje się w niego poważnie.

 

Ruszają w milczeniu. Idą powoli, wbijając wzrok w rozprzestrzeniającą się przed nimi ciemność. Kiedy cisza staje się nie do zniesienia, docierają do miejsca, w którym poprzedniego dnia...

 

Harry chwyta chłopaka lekko za ramiona, przyciąga do siebie i delikatnie całuje. Draco chciałby go odepchnąć, ale wie, jakie poniosłoby to za sobą konsekwencje. Nieśmiało oddaje więc pocałunek, czując miękkie usta Pottera na swoich i wdychając jego lekko gorzkawy zapach. Ten przybliża się trochę i wplata mu palce we włosy. Popycha go delikatnie na ścianę i pogłębia pieszczotę. Kiedy Draco czuje się już na tyle pewnie, by sięgnąć dłońmi ku jego twarzy i ją nimi objąć, Potter odrywa usta i przytrzymuje mu ręce w miejscu, nie pozwalając na ten kontakt. Draco jęczy mimowolnie, ale zamyka oczy, czując na swoich wargach ciepły oddech Harry'ego. Chłopak zbliża się do niego i opiera czołem o jego czoło, zaczynając muskać mu delikatnie usta swoimi własnymi.

 

— Jesteś naprawdę piękny — szepcze cicho.

 

Odrywa się od niego i odchodzi w mrok, zapalając cienkiego papierosa pstryknięciem palców.

 

**vVv**

 

Przez kilka następnych dni Potter przychodzi do kawiarni o stałej porze i siada przy swoim stoliku. Ale nigdy nie rozkłada notatek, tylko zaczyna bawić się ołówkiem, obracając nim między palcami. Śledzi wzrokiem Dracona, który stoi za ladą i obsługuje klientów zamawiających kawę na wynos. W końcu któregoś dnia przyzywa gestem ręki jednego z pracowników i mówi coś do niego.

 

— Szefie, pan Potter znów czegoś od ciebie chce w związku z tą kontrolą — mówi kelner, podchodząc do lady.

 

Draco wzdycha cicho, przeczesuje włosy ręką i wychodzi na salę, kierując się ku Harry'emu, który czeka na niego z uśmiechem.

 

— Słucham? — mówi po chwili wahania, nie będąc pewnym, jak ma się z nim przywitać.

 

— Zastanawiam się — zaczyna cicho chłopak, wskazując ręką na krzesło naprzeciwko, i Draco siada — czy nie miałbyś ochoty na spacer dziś po pracy.

 

Nabiera powietrza w płuca, ale nie ma pojęcia, co mógłby odpowiedzieć. W końcu decyduje się na ciche:

 

— Po co?

 

— Chciałbym zabrać cię w pewne miejsce — odpowiada Harry z uśmiechem, a po chwili dodaje: — Wieczorem ma padać deszcz.

 

— O — rzuca Draco, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na tę zmianę tematu. — W takim razie chyba w porządku. To znaczy dobrze. Pójdę z tobą na spacer — plącze się.

 

— Fantastycznie. — Potter obdarza go szerokim uśmiechem.

 

**vVv**

 

— Powiedz mi coś nietypowego o sobie — mówi Harry, idąc obok Dracona w mroku.

 

— Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy — odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.

 

— No opowiedz mi o czymś, czego nikt nie wie! Jakąś przygodę z dzieciństwa albo coś takiego.

 

— Ale po co? — pyta podejrzliwie, zerkając na niego.

 

— Bo tego pragnę — odpowiada Potter lekko, zatrzymując się i wymuszając to samo na Draconie.

 

— Kiedy miałem dziewięć lat, Lucjusz kupił mi kota. Miał szarą sierść i był bardzo gruby.

 

— I co się z nim stało?

 

— Nie wiem. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Gdy wróciłem do Manor na wakacje po pierwszej klasie, już go nie było.

 

— To chyba smutna historia — mruczy Harry, ruszając dalej.

 

Draco prycha.

 

— Wcale nie. Nie lubiłem go. Całymi dniami spał.

 

— Ale przynajmniej miałeś coś na własność.

 

— A ty? Nigdy nie miałeś zwierzaka? — pyta Draco ostrożnie, patrząc na niego z ukosa.

 

— Nie — odpowiada Potter i w tym momencie zaczyna padać.

 

Harry chwyta dłoń Dracona i ciągnie go za sobą, biegnąc w stronę jednego ze stojących niedaleko bloków. Gdy cali mokrzy wchodzą na klatkę schodową, Potter natychmiast przypiera chłopaka do ściany i całuje głęboko. Ten oddaje pocałunek, zarzuca mu ręce na szyję i zamyka oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że przez te kilka dni, kiedy Harry tylko na niego patrzył w kawiarni, tęsknił za ciepłem jego ciała. Po chwili Potter odrywa się od niego i ponownie łapie za rękę, ciągnąc w górę po schodach.

 

— Nigdy nie miałem żadnego kota, ale za to teraz mam muzykę i sztukę — mówi.

 

Draco obserwuje, jak chłopak macha dłonią przed drzwiami na pierwszym piętrze, najprawdopodobniej zdejmując zaklęcia zabezpieczające, po czym sięga ku klamce i otwiera mieszkanie. Łapie Dracona za rękę, ciągnąc go za sobą, a gdy obaj są już w pomieszczeniu, odwraca się i zatrzaskuje drzwi. Ponownie je zabezpiecza i odwraca się, zaczynając go całować. Draco wplata mu rękę we włosy i odwzajemnia pocałunek. Kiedy czuje, jak Harry popycha go na ścianę, opiera się o nią plecami i wypycha lekko biodra do przodu. Potter styka ich mokre klatki piersiowe i odchyla jego głowę, dając sobie większy dostęp do szyi, po czym zaczyna kąsać ją delikatnie, co wywołuje ciche jęki chłopaka.

 

— Och, kurwa mać, Potter... — mruczy cicho Draco i natychmiast zamiera, bo Harry nieruchomieje i podnosi na niego nieco zamglony wzrok.

 

— Nie wolno ci przeklinać, rozumiesz? — mówi ostro, ale nieco zasapanym głosem. — Zbyt ładny z ciebie chłopczyk, żeby mówić takie rzeczy — dodaje i znów go całuje.

 

Draco opuszcza ręce niżej i opiera dłonie na barkach Harry'ego. Wciąż go całuje, ale z nieco mniejszym zaangażowaniem, bo czuje się przerażony. Cały czas ma świadomość władzy, jaką ma nad nim ten chłopak. Mógłby zabić, gdyby tylko chciał. Wystarczy zaledwie jedno słowo, by go popsuć jak lalkę na wystawie sklepu z zabawkami.

 

Harry wpycha mu rękę pod koszulę i zaczyna przesuwać nią po wystających żebrach. Draco jęczy cicho i obejmuje go ramionami. Po chwili Potter odrywa się od niego, zdejmuje swoją koszulę przez głowę, nawet nie rozpinając guzików, i odrzuca ją gdzieś na bok.

 

Draco wie, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Wie, że Potter, szybkim ruchem zdejmujący z niego ubranie, za kilka minut będzie go pieprzył, i wie też, że najprawdopodobniej im obu się to spodoba. Nigdy nie próbował zaprzeczać temu, kim jest, chociaż ani razu w życiu nie miał chłopaka na stałe. Czuje, jak Harry pociąga go w stronę salonu czy jakiegoś innego pomieszczenia i zaczyna zręcznie odpinać guzik w jego spodniach, wciąż go całując. Ale Draco też wie, do czego zdolny jest Potter i jaką ma nad nim kontrolę. I być może jest to chore i stanowi kolejny dowód na jego masochizm, ale orientuje się, że nuta strachu wywołanego przez świadomość tej władzy podnieca go i sprawia, że chce poczuć _więcej, mocniej i bardziej_. Więcej ust, mocniejszy nacisk i bardziej zdecydowane ruchy. Chce zapomnieć na chwilę o tym, że to właśnie przez niego nie ma już rodziny. Kiedy więc Potter przygniata go do ściany oraz styka ich nagie i wciąż mokre torsy, Draco zaczyna jęczeć wprost w jego usta i ocierać się sugestywnie, unosząc prawą nogę i obejmując nią uda Harry'ego.

 

Zaplątani w siebie, swoje mokre ubrania i gorzki zapach, jaki wypełnia pomieszczenie, kierują się w stronę niskiego łóżka zasłanego skotłowaną pościelą. Potter układa Dracona delikatnie, siadając na nim okrakiem, ale wciąż całuje go głęboko i przesuwa opuszkami palców po żebrach. Niewerbalnie, bo tylko gestem dłoni, pozbawia ich odzienia i po chwili obaj są już nadzy. Draco unosi wyżej biodra i stara się zetknąć dwa ciała jeszcze bliżej, co mu się udaje, gdyż Harry w końcu opada na niego całym ciężarem i przesuwa usta na szyję, zaczynając ją kąsać lekko i całować. Draco obejmuje jego kark dłońmi i zaciska mocniej oczy, odchylając głowę.

 

Słyszą, jak deszcz za oknem wzmaga się i zamienia w prawdziwą ulewę. Krople deszczu uderzają w blaszane rynny i okna, bębniąc o nie mocno. Harry gestem jednej dłoni przyzywa buteleczkę lubrykanta, a ta mknie szybko z hebanowej szafki stojącej przy... sztalugach?... ale Draco nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo już czuje, jak śliskie palce Pottera przygotowują go oraz rozciągają, i rozchyla uda szerzej.

 

Moment, w którym Harry w niego wchodzi, zbiega się w czasie z pierwszym uderzeniem pioruna za oknem. Przez chwilę ciemny pokój zalewa oślepiająco jasne światło, a Draco kieruje wzrok na drugiego chłopaka. Blask oświetla twarz Pottera, osnuwa jego rozchylone usta, przesuwa się w stronę czoła, gdzie blizna staje się jeszcze bardziej widoczna pod wpływem białego błysku i wyraźnie odznacza na twarzy. Światło rozlewa się po całym ciele, a kiedy Harry mruga, Draco przez moment śledzi ruch cieni rzęs na jego policzkach. Nie jest w stanie odwrócić wzroku od tych zielonych oczu, w których zwężone pod wpływem światła źrenice są ledwie widoczne, chociaż ma świadomość, że w tej sekundzie ciało leżącego na nim chłopaka zdaje się mlecznobiałe, bez żadnej skazy, perfekcyjne, a jednocześnie takie porcelanowe i kruche. Sekunda mija, a pokój znów pogrąża się w ciemności. Draco wypuszcza powoli powietrze, a świst, jaki przy tym wydaje, zlewa się z szumem padającego deszczu. Harry nie porusza się ani o milimetr i wciąż go wypełnia. Przez kilka sekund skupia wzrok na torsie Pottera, który teraz nie jest już taki idealny. Bez oświetlającego go światła wydaje się ciemniejszy, a Draco ma okazję zobaczyć cienką ukośną bliznę biegnącą od pępka do żebra po lewej stronie. Kiedy jednak ten bezruch staje się nieznośny i zaczyna pragnąć, by Harry wreszcie _poruszył się_ w jego wnętrzu, nagle uderza drugi piorun, a Potter pcha gwałtownie, przymykając oczy, i Draco znów może prześledzić tor, po jakim przemyka cień jego rzęs. Nie skupia się jednak na tym, bo niespodziewany ruch wywołuje w nim uczucie wypełnienia do granic możliwości. Odchyla głowę do tyłu i wydaje niski gardłowy dźwięk.

 

Padający deszcz wciąż bębni o szyby. Ciemność przenika całe pomieszczenie, przerywana jedynie blaskiem błyskawic i równoczesnymi pchnięciami Harry'ego. Spełnienie dosięga ich w tym samym momencie, zalewając pokój oślepiającą bielą. Za oknem pioruny walą jeden po drugim.

 

**vVv**

 

Promienie wschodzącego słońca oświetlają ciała dwóch mężczyzn. Wspinają się leniwie po ich torsach, ramionach, brodach, nosach, aż w końcu docierają do otwierających się oczu jednego z nich. Draco unosi głowę i spogląda na chłopaka leżącego obok. Wyswabadza się z ramion zaplątanych wokół jego własnych i przeciąga leniwie, patrząc na blady sufit. Przenosi wzrok na pomieszczenie i dostrzega, że obok drzwi stoi stare czarne pianino. Jego barwa kontrastuje z bielą murów i podłogi, ale Draco zauważa, że pomieszczenie wcale nie jest zbyt jasne. Ścianę, pod którą stoi instrument, pochlapano nieregularnie jakąś czarną farbą, a jej smugi spływają aż za skrzynię, co sprawia wrażenie, jakby pianino osuwało się po murze, zostawiając na nim ciemne ślady. Kiedy spogląda na jasne panele, widzi plamy tej samej substancji rozchlapane u nóg instrumentu, jak gdyby krwawiło na czarno, brocząc podłogę.

 

Trzy czwarte ściany naprzeciwko zasłonięte jest ciężką czarną zasłoną sięgającą od sufitu aż do podłogi, pozostawiając nagim tylko kawałek białej powierzchni, w którym tkwi okno w hebanowej ramie. Na szerokim parapecie leży srebrna papierośnica, wypełniona do połowy. Spogląda w lewo i widzi, że pod kotarą stoją sztalugi z ciemnego drewna przykryte zabrudzonym płótnem. Kieruje wzrok jeszcze dalej, dostrzegając, że na płaszczyźnie między pianinem a firaną wisi nieduży obraz utrzymany w niebieskawej kolorystyce, a obok niego, bliżej kąta przy zasłonie, czarne półki wyrastające ze ściany zasypane są książkami wszelkiego rodzaju.

 

— Podoba ci się? — pyta zaspanym głosem Harry, przeczesując włosy dłońmi.

 

— Bardzo... oryginalnie — stwierdza cicho Draco, nie patrząc na niego. Po chwili krępującego milczenia pyta: — Co to za obraz?

 

— „Łodzie rybackie wypływające z portu” Moneta.

 

Kiwa głową i przełyka ślinę. Chce wstać, ale ciepłe ręce przytrzymują go w miejscu.

 

— A dokąd to? — szepcze Potter, chichocząc cicho, i zaczyna bardzo lekko kąsać jego szyję.

 

— Muszę iść do pracy — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą.

 

— Skoro musisz... — mruczy Harry i odsuwa się od niego. Opiera się na łokciach i patrzy, jak chłopak wstaje i zbiera swoje porozrzucane ubrania. — No to idź, chłopczyku.

 

Draco zamiera na chwilę, słysząc to określenie, ale wraca do powolnego ubierania się. Kiedy jest już w pełni odziany, odwraca się w przodem do niego i stoi nieruchomo, niepewny, co powiedzieć. W końcu postanawia, że będzie milczał, i rusza w stronę wyjścia, ale zatrzymuje go głos Pottera:

 

— Wpadnę po ciebie później do Komety, dobra?

 

Odwraca się i widzi, jak na usta Harry'ego wpływa nikły uśmiech. Przytakuje w odpowiedzi, próbując powstrzymać drganie własnych warg, które też chcą wykrzywić się delikatnie, i wychodzi.

 

**vVv**

 

— Dwie potterki na wynos — mówi jakiś wysoki pryszczaty nastolatek.

 

— Sześć galeonów. — Draco podaje filiżanki klientowi i uśmiecha się nieznacznie. — Zapraszamy ponownie.

 

Ten obrzuca go niechętnym spojrzeniem i prycha cicho.

 

— Jakiś problem? — pyta cicho Harry, nie wiadomo skąd biorąc się nagle w kawiarni i ustawiając się za chłopakiem.

 

— Ee, nie, panie Potter, wszystko w porządku. Ja, ee... — duka klient, odwracając się przez ramię i spoglądając ze strachem na uśmiechniętego chłopaka. — Mógłbym prosić o autograf? — rzuca raptownie.

 

— Pan wybaczy, ale jestem nieco zajęty — odpowiada Harry.

 

— Aa... No tak. To ja już pójdę. Dziękuję. — Rzuca na tacę kilka monet, po czym wychodzi, oglądając się przez ramię.

 

— Przyszedłeś — mówi Draco i czuje, jak na jego usta wpływa szeroki uśmiech. Chce się powstrzymać, ale nie potrafi.

 

— Przecież obiecałem. — Potter przechyla się nad ladą, układając na niej przedramiona i rozpościerając dłonie. — Jestem zatem.

 

— Chcesz coś do picia? — pyta Draco po chwili milczącego wpatrywania się w siebie nawzajem.

 

— Czarną bez cukru i mleka.

 

Odwraca się i przygotowuje kawę, a Harry tymczasem siada na stołku przy barze i rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu. Wpadające przez duże okna promienie słoneczne są ciepłe i przyjemnie oświetlają wnętrze dzięki rzuconym na nie zaklęciom, ale można dostrzec, że jesień zbliża się nieubłaganie. Ulica usiana jest mnóstwem kałuż po wczorajszej burzy, a wśród wody gdzieniegdzie da się zauważyć pierwsze opadnięte liście.

 

Podaje chłopakowi jego zamówienie. Wpatrują się w siebie przez chwilę, aż w końcu Potter śmieje się cicho pod nosem i opuszcza wzrok, zaczynając mieszać swoją kawę. Draco czuje się nieco niepewnie, bo nie wie, co rozśmieszyło Harry'ego, ale ten po chwili znów na niego spogląda, podnosząc filiżankę i upijając łyk.

 

— Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór? Chciałbym cię dokądś zabrać — mówi.

 

— Nie, nie mam — odpowiada Draco i zabiera się za polerowanie wysokich szklanek, bo nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z rękami. — A dokąd tym razem?

 

Potter szczerzy się w odpowiedzi.

 

— To niespodzianka — szepcze i puszcza mu oczko.

 

**vVv**

 

— National Gallery? — pyta Draco niedowierzająco, spoglądając na budynek przed nimi.

 

— Mhm. Lubię tu czasami przychodzić.

 

Przemykają długimi korytarzami i docierają do sali głównej. Harry natychmiast podchodzi do jednego z obrazów, utrzymanego w żółtawej kolorystyce.

 

— Impresjonizm... — mruczy cicho, wpatrując się w dzieło. — Sens mojego życia, zaraz obok malarstwa romantycznego.

 

Milczą przez dłuższą chwilę W końcu Potter kiwa głową w stronę obrazu, mówiąc:

 

— „Deszcz, para, szybkość” Turnera. Nie jest to może najwybitniejszy malarz, ale coś w sobie ma.

 

Draco robi jeden krok do przodu i zatrzymuje się tuż za Harrym, mając dobry widok zarówno na niego, jak i na obraz, w który wpatruje się chłopak.

 

— Ale nikt nigdy nie przebije Friedricha — zaczyna nagle Potter, spoglądając na niego przez ramię, lecz po chwili z powrotem przenosi wzrok na dzieło. — Zawsze kiedy widzę „Opactwo w dębowym lesie” i „Cmentarz w śniegu”, zaczynam zastanawiać się nad jego geniuszem.

 

Cisza się przedłuża. Harry unosi rękę, jakby chcąc dotknąć obrazu Turnera, ale zatrzymuje się milimetry przed nim.

 

— To w zasadzie taki sam krajobraz — kontynuuje, tak jakby wcale nie przerywał swojej wypowiedzi. — Nagie drzewa, stara budowla, podążający w jej kierunku ludzie. Ale wiesz co? — pyta, odwracając się przodem do Dracona. — Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem się z takim kontrastem. Te obrazy są jednocześnie identyczne i zupełnie różne. Jestem pewien, że nikt inny nie potrafiłby czegoś takiego namalować. Merlin jeden wie, jak on to zrobił.

 

Patrzą na siebie przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu Potter unosi i przysuwa do jego policzka dłoń, tak jak kilka chwil wcześniej chciał zbliżyć ją do obrazu. Tym razem jednak nie zatrzymuje się i układa rękę na skórze Dracona, delikatnie przesuwając kciukiem po kości policzkowej.

 

— Marzę o tym, by go poznać — mówi cicho. Po kilku sekundach odrywa dłoń i odwraca wzrok. — Ale on od dawna nie żyje. W dodatku był Niemcem, więc nie miałabym szansy na rozmowę z nim. — Pochyla głowę i wpatruje się w swoje stopy. — Tworzył w okresie romantyzmu. Wiesz, że nazwa Durmstrangu wzięła się od niemieckiego określenia tej epoki? Sturm und Drang, czyli Burza i Napór.

 

Nie widzi, jak Draco kiwa potakująco. Wciska ręce w kieszenie i odwraca głowę w bok.

 

— Chciałbym urodzić się w tamtym okresie — mówi niemal żałośnie, a po chwili milczenia ponownie na niego spogląda i dodaje: — Malfoy.

 

Gdy Draco zgina się i powstrzymuje od krzyku, mija go bez słowa i wychodzi z galerii.

 

**vVv**

 

Następnego dnia Harry nie pojawia się w kawiarni. Draco nie wie, czy ma się cieszyć, czy jednak martwić. W pewnym sensie odczuwa ulgę, bo relacja, jaka ich łączy, staje się dla niego coraz bardziej niebezpieczna i zakrawa na sadomasochizm. Nigdy nie wie, kiedy Potter wykorzysta władzę, jaką nad nim ma, a jaką dostał od samego Dracona. Czuje się, jakby był jakąś lalką czy marionetką w teatrze, a Harry animatorem, jakiemu sam wepchnął do rąk sznurki. Ich końce połączone są z jego żyłami, więc Potter może pociągnąć za nie, kiedy tylko zechce, i sprawić mu ból, który jak widać lubi zadawać.

 

Pewna część jego świadomości jest przerażona tym, że w każdej chwili może stracić życie. Ale druga strona pragnie tej władzy i dominacji, tak samo jak marionetka pragnie, by animator poruszał sznurkami i kierował nią po scenie. Sam nie wie, czy to oznaka tego masochizmu, o który od dawna siebie podejrzewał, czy po prostu szaleństwa, ale chce tego. Chce Harry'ego i chce być całkowicie pod jego kontrolą.

 

Kiedy więc pod koniec dnia zamyka drzwi na klucz, rzuca zaklęcia zabezpieczające, odwraca się i w mroku dostrzega stojącego za nim Pottera, który milcząco wpatruje się w niego poważnym wzrokiem — mimowolnie uśmiecha się i zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, całując go delikatnie.

 

Docierają do mieszkania później niż zwykle, wolno spacerując wśród drzew rosnących pod blokami. Kiedy w końcu wchodzą do salonu, wzrok Dracona pada na czarne pianino stojące pod ścianą.

 

— Zagraj mi coś — prosi cicho.

 

Harry uśmiecha się lekko i podchodzi do instrumentu. Otwiera pokrywę i gładzi palami klawisze, nie naciskając na nie jednak.

 

— Mozarta, Beethovena? — pyta.

 

Draco patrzy na niego przez chwilę, zanim odpowiada.

 

— Pottera — mówi. — Zagraj mi coś swojego.

 

Harry milczy przez kilka sekund, stojąc nieruchomo, ale w końcu podchodzi do hebanowej szafki stojącej obok sztalug, wysuwa szufladę i wyjmuje z niej ten sam plik notatek, z którym Draco widywał go codzienne w kawiarni. Wraca do pianina, wysuwa spod niego czarny stołek i siada na nim. Rozkłada kartki, układa palce na klawiszach i naciska jeden z nich. Dźwięk, jaki rozchodzi się po pomieszczeniu, jest bardzo niski i wibruje lekko, wślizgując się do umysłu Dracona. Potter unosi wzrok znad pianina i spogląda na niego. Kiedy widzi, że ten patrzy wyczekująco, z powrotem spogląda na klawiaturę. A potem zaczyna grać.

 

Dracona zalewa fala muzyki. Wydaje mu się, że śni, bo niemożliwym jest, aby ktokolwiek mógł grać tak bezbłędnie. Palce Harry'ego śmigają po klawiaturze w oszałamiającym tempie, a niektóre z klawiszy unoszą się i opadają same, chociaż wcale ich nie dotyka. Musi więc używać magii, która wiąże się z dźwiękami i współgra z nimi harmonijnie, tworząc jedną całość, wypełniającą teraz cały pokój oraz całe ciało Dracona.

 

Potter ma zamknięte oczy, jego głowa drga rytmicznie, gdy naciska kolejne klawisze, a notatki, na których setki nut zdobią pięciolinie, samoistnie przewracają się na podstawce, jedna po drugiej, szeleszcząc cicho, chociaż odgłos ten jest ledwo słyszalny wśród brzmienia pianina. Draco nie rozumie, po co mu one, skoro wcale na nie nie patrzy, ale wydaje mu się to takie odpowiednie, takie _właściwe_ , i nie wyobrażałby sobie, iż tych nut nie ma. Białe kartki kontrastują z czernią lakierowanego drewna, a dłonie Harry'ego wyraźnie odznaczają się na jego ciemnym tle, gdy unosi je tak wysoko, jak gdyby siłą musiał odrywać się od instrumentu.

 

Skupia się na niskich dźwiękach, tylko gdzieniegdzie pozwalając wkraść się wyższym nutom, przełamującym ciężar głębokich tonów. Jego dłonie nie zaprzestają tej gonitwy, gra coraz szybciej i szybciej, zatapiając się wśród muzyki i tonąc w niej coraz głębiej i dalej. Draco czuje się tak, jakby Potter złapał go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą między nuty, pozwalając mu płynąć razem z nim. Muzyka otacza i zalewa całe jego ciało, wtłaczając się przez usta, nos, uszy, i kiedy Draco sądzi, że zaraz zabranie mu powietrza, a jest przecież tak daleko od powierzchni, więc utonie w niej, Harry przestaje grać.

 

Cisza jest nienaturalna.

 

Dopiero po kilku sekundach Potter otwiera oczy i spogląda na niego. Wstaje, łapie go za rękę i przykłada ją do klawiszy. Draco zaciska dłoń w pięść, jakby bojąc się, że dźwięki, które wyjdą spod jego palców, sprofanują muzykę słyszaną wcześniej.

 

Harry uśmiecha się i układa ręce na jego ramionach, odwracając Dracona tyłem do pianina. Popycha go, tak że chłopak uderza pośladkami o klawiaturę. Instrument wydaje niski dźwięk, a Draco przymyka oczy. Słyszy, jak Potter zaczyna cicho chichotać, i czuje dłonie wplatające mu się we włosy. Harry całuje go delikatnie, mocniej popychając na pianino, które odzywa się jeszcze niżej niż poprzednio. Jedno pstryknięcie palców i obaj są nadzy. Draco wyczuwa twardy członek drugiego chłopaka, przylegający do jego własnej erekcji. Jęczy cicho i pozwala usadzić się na klawiaturze. Przeraźliwy głęboki dźwięk rozchodzi się po całym pomieszczeniu.

 

Nigdy nie sądził, że seks może mieć jakiś dźwięk, ale niskie tony starego pianina, pobrzmiewające coraz szybciej i szybciej, wydają mu się idealnym odzwierciedleniem cielesnego zespolenia.

 

**vVv**

 

— Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, bardzo rzadko widywałem niebo nocą — mówi cicho Harry, gdy leżą obok siebie na łóżku i przez otwarte na oścież okno oglądają czarny rozgwieżdżony nieboskłon. — Zdarzyło mi się widzieć gwiazdy tylko kilka razy. Dopiero jak zamieszkałem w pokoju na piętrze, mogłem wpatrywać się w nie do woli.

 

Przerywa na chwilę, a Draco zaciąga się gorzkim zapachem, rozwiewanym przez jesienny wiatr. Harry ostatni raz zaciąga się trzymanym w dłoni cienkim papierosem, po czym pstryka cicho i ten znika.

 

— Patrzyłem na nie każdej nocy, pragnąc ich dotknąć. Móc wzbić się w powietrze i polecieć tak daleko, aż zostawiłbym Ziemię za sobą i nie wiedział, dokąd mam się udać, by powrócić. Mieć świadomość, że ani żaden kompas, ani żadna różdżka mi nie pomogą. Że najbliższy człowiek nie znajduje się kilkaset metrów, ale kilkaset milionów kilometrów ode mnie, i że jestem sam. Całkiem sam.

 

Unosi rękę i palcem wskazującym wyrysowuje poskręcane linie w powietrzu. Draco przysuwa się się do niego bliżej i patrzy w tym samym kierunku. Dłoń Harry'ego, kreśląca nieregularne wzory, śledzi w powietrzu gwiazdy i łączy je niewidzialnymi nitkami.

 

— Na Ziemi samotność tak naprawdę jest niemożliwa — mówi tak cicho, że te słowa nie mogą być skierowane do Dracona. Chłopak więc nie odpowiada, wciąż wpatrując się w uniesioną rękę na tle nieba.

 

— Widziałbym wiele ciał niebieskich — kontynuuje Harry po chwili, opuszczając dłoń — ale żadne z nich nie byłoby naszą planetą.

 

Milczą przez dłuższą chwilę.

 

— Kiedyś o tym komuś opowiedziałem. Stwierdził, że zgubienie się w kosmosie byłoby przerażające. — Odwraca głowę w stronę Dracona i pyta, patrząc mu w oczy: — A ty co o tym sądzisz?

 

Draco odgarnia kilka kosmyków włosów z jego czoła i przenosi wzrok na rozgwieżdżone niebo.

 

— Myślę, że utonięcie w oceanie gwiazd to piękna śmierć — mruczy cicho.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

 

 

Coraz zimniejsze noce spędzają razem. Draco zna już prawie cały rozkład mieszkania Pottera. Ściany w wąskim korytarzu są twarde i zimne, ale lubi być do nich przygniatany. Nieduży stół w małej kuchni jest zawsze wypolerowany na błysk i uwielbia ślizgać się po nim swoim nagim ciałem. Długie białe świeczki, jakie Harry często zapala i rozstawia po całym mieszkaniu w jakimś tylko dla siebie zrozumiałym szyku, pachną gorzkim, ale jednocześnie świeżym zapachem, co kojarzy się Draconowi z odległymi krainami, gdzie nie ma czarów, wojny i wydziedziczenia. Gdzie jest tylko Harry i on.

 

Puszka czarnej farby, której Potter użył do pochlapania białej ściany w sypialni, stoi obok wysokich sztalug zakrytych poplamionym płótnem. Nigdy nie pozwala mu zaglądać pod materiał i spojrzeć na obraz, chociaż Draco próbował to zrobić kilka razy.

 

Harry leży na łóżku wśród pomiętej pościeli. W lewej dłoni trzyma cienkiego papierosa zapalonego pstryknięciem palców i wpatruje się w sufit. Draco odpoczywa obok niego na brzuchu, spoglądając na okno w czarnych ramach. Wlewające się przez nie blade światło poranka oświetla srebrny świecznik stojący na parapecie, w którym wypalona prawie do cna świeca właśnie zagasa. Szary dym unosi się nad nią i znika, rozwiany przez wpadający do pomieszczenia wiatr. Obudzili się niedawno i leżą w milczeniu.

 

W końcu Draco podnosi się cicho i owija niedbale prześcieradłem. Potter obserwuje go, wciągając dym papierosowy aż do płuc. Jedną rękę wplata sobie we włosy i podpiera się na łokciu, unosząc głowę. Draco podchodzi wolno do sztalug, patrząc na swoje blade stopy zlewające się z bielą paneli, i staje przed obrazem. Kiedy nie słyszy słowa protestu, sięga dłonią do płótna, lecz zanim ma szansę go dotknąć, Harry mówi cicho:

 

— Zostaw to.

 

Jego głos jest niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu i ochrypły w sposób charakterystyczny dla poranka, więc Draco przymyka oczy, rozkoszując się tym dźwiękiem. Po chwili jednak odwraca się i patrzy na Harry'ego. Ukośna blizna na jego torsie jest wyraźnie zauważalna w szarawym świetle.

 

— Dlaczego? — pyta podobnym tonem.

 

Potter nie odpowiada. Gasi papierosa, rozgniatając go o podłogę, i ruchem jednej ręki sprawia, że znika. Ostatnie kłęby dymu rozwiewają się w powietrzu. Kiwa na niego, by się zbliżył, co też Draco czyni. Kiedy opada na łóżko tak niskie, że mogłoby uchodzić za zwykły materac, Harry natychmiast lekko go całuje, a Draco może poczuć smak papierosa.

 

Poruszają się zgrabnie i zsynchronizowanie. Chłopak posłusznie rozchyla uda i wzdycha cicho, gdy pierwszy palec Pottera zagłębia się w nim aż do końca. Szary świt wlewa się powoli do pokoju i oświetla poustawiane na parapetach srebrne świeczniki, które lśnią delikatnie. Draconowi wydaje się, że nic na świecie nie może być piękniejsze od tej chwili. Jest na krawędzi szczytu, z rozłożonymi nogami, zamkniętymi oczami i z Harrym poruszającym się w nim intensywnie i głęboko, kiedy słyszy jedno słowo.

 

— Malfoy — mówi cicho Potter, wypowiadając to nazwisko bardzo subtelnie i niemal z namaszczeniem, jak gdyby na powrót chciał nadać mu szlachectwo, które odebrał wcześniej Lucjusz.

 

Paraliżujący ból rozprzestrzenia się po całym ciele Dracona i łączy ściśle z oszałamiającą przyjemnością. Kiedy dochodzi gwałtownie, dźwięk tego słowa otacza go i ma wrażenie, że wraz ze spermą wylewa się z niego cała krew, pulsując wściekle.

 

_Naprawdę nic nie może być piękniejsze od tej chwili_ , myśli, zanim mdleje.

 

**vVv**

 

— Nie wolno ci — zaczyna Harry prawie drżącym głosem, kiedy widzi, jak Draco odzyskuje przytomność — bez pozwolenia dotykać sztalug ani niczego, co ma związek ze sztuką, którą tworzę. Po prostu ci nie wolno, rozumiesz?

 

Draco kiwa głową, przerażony, ale i zafascynowany. Potter stoi przy oknie, tyłem do niego, z papierosem między palcami lewej dłoni; jego nagie ciało oświetla jasne światło późnego poranka, ześlizgując się po ramionach i udach.

 

— Nie wolno ci też przeklinać — dodaje, gasząc cienkiego papierosa na podstawce srebrnego świecznika i zostawiając na niej niedopałek. — Masz na to zbyt ładną buźkę — mówi na wydechu.

 

Draco obserwuje, jak Harry podchodzi do sztalug, odwracając się tyłem do niego. Wciąga powietrze i przesuwa ręką po ramie. Gestem jednej dłoni przyzywa kolejnego papierosa, który wyskakuje ze zdobionej papierośnicy leżącej na szafce obok sztalug i mknie szybko ku jego ustom. Zapala go pstryknięciem palców i zaciąga się dymem.

 

— Kiedy miałem jakieś pięć czy sześć lat — zaczyna takim tonem, jakby mówił sam do siebie, wyjmując papierosa z ust i wpatrując się gdzieś w dal — moi wujkowie kupili Dudleyowi małą czarną tablicę, która miała wbudowane sztalugi i można ją było postawić w dowolnym miejscu. W zestawie było też kilka laseczek białej kredy. Mój kuzyn nie miał za grosz talentu i tylko mazał na niej bezmyślnie, ale pewnego dnia ciotka Petunia usiadła przed nią po turecku, posadziła Dudleya w zagłębieniu między swoimi nogami i zaczęła malować. Narysowała księżyc w kształcie rogalika i kilka gwiazdek dookoła. Ale nie na zasadzie sześciu kresek skrzyżowanych w jednym punkcie. — Zerka na niego przez ramię, zaciągając się papierosem. — To były takie prawdziwe pięcioramienne gwiazdy. Kiedy skończyła, odłożyła kredę i zaczęła rozmywać kontury palcami. — Zwiesza głowę. Po chwili mówi nieco ochrypłym głosem: — Kurwa. To był najpiękniejszy obraz impresjonistyczny, jaki w życiu widziałem.

 

Po kilku sekundach cichego bezruchu strzącha palcem popiół z końcówki papierosa i ponownie wsuwa go sobie do ust, zaciągając się mocno.

 

— Twojemu kuzynowi też się podobał? — pyta ostrożnie Draco.

 

Potter śmieje się ze zrezygnowaniem, podnosząc głowę.

 

— Kilka godzin później zabazgrał go i zniszczył.

 

Odwraca się, podchodzi do leżącego Dracona i klęka na łóżku, przykrywając go szczelniej kołdrą.

 

— Musisz mi wybaczyć, że się zdenerwowałem i że zemdlałeś.

 

— Nic się nie stało — mówi Draco, wyciągając ku niemu ramiona.

 

— Nie chciałem tego — odpowiada Potter.

 

— Może ja chciałem?

 

Pytanie zawisa między nimi, kiedy wpatrują się w siebie, obaj tak samo zszokowani tymi słowami.

 

— Cały czas mnie zastanawiasz, Draco — szepcze Harry i całuje go lekko.

 

**vVv**

 

Gdy Draco zamyka drzwi do mieszkania Pottera, zostawiając w nim śpiącego chłopaka, kieruje się ku ścieżce prowadzącej do bloków i myśli o poprzedniej nocy. Jeżeli brakowało mu ostatecznego dowodu na to, że jest masochistą, to słowa „Może ja chciałem?” na pewno nim są.

 

Wie, że musi to przerwać. Nie jest tylko pewien, czy będzie w stanie.

 

**vVv**

 

Czuje wzrok Harry'ego na swoich plecach. Włącza ekspres i zauważa, jak jego dłonie się trzęsą. Dzień jest jasny, ale chłodny, więc kawiarnia gości dziś większą liczbę klientów, chcących rozgrzać się kubkiem kawy. Słyszy oddech chłopaka i za wszelką cenę stara się nie odwrócić. Nie ma bladego pojęcia, co by wtedy zrobił. Pocałował go? Tylko na niego patrzył? A może coś powiedział?

 

Brązowy płyn spływa do filiżanki, a na jego powierzchni pieni się przez chwilę gęsta _crema*_. Draco w końcu odwraca się i podaje zamówienie klientowi, nie patrząc na Harry'ego. Ten opiera brodę o splecione na blacie dłonie i obserwuje Dracona, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się lekko.

 

— O której kończysz pracę? — pyta cicho.

 

— O tej samej co zwykle — mówi Draco i wciąga powietrze, drżąc nieco. — Ale nie mogę się dziś z tobą spotkać. Mam inne plany.

 

Czeka na wybuch gniewu. Albo na strumień słowa „Malfoy”, jakim Harry zacznie go zalewać. Nawet gdzieś wewnątrz siebie — całkowicie wbrew sobie — czuje, że ucieszyłby się z tego. Ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Potter po prostu kiwa głową, po czym wstaje i idzie w kierunku swojego stolika. Siada przy nim, wyciąga kartki i zaczyna coś notować.

 

Draco wychodzi na zaplecze, siada pod ścianą i oddycha ciężko przez kilka minut.

 

**vVv**

 

Zamyka drzwi na klucz, zabezpiecza je kilkoma zaklęciami i odwraca się. Przed nim stoi Harry z poważną miną.

 

— Nie uciekniesz ode mnie tak łatwo, chłopczyku — mówi zimno i przypiera go do tafli szkła w drzwiach. Ich nosy stykają się, a Draco może dostrzec zwężające i rozszerzające się źrenice w jego oczach. W końcu Potter całuje go, napierając swoim ciałem mocniej, i przygryza mu wargę prawie do krwi. Draco czuje jej metaliczny posmak, ale oddaje pocałunek, przechylając głowę.

 

Wiatr szumi delikatnie, strząsając z drzew kolejne liście. Opadają cicho na ziemię i kruszą się pod naporem stóp, kiedy Harry ciągnie za sobą Dracona w stronę swojego mieszkania. Dotarcie tam zajmuje im więcej czasu niż zwykle, bo Potter często zatrzymuje się i przyciska drugiego chłopaka do drzewa, między pocałunkami warcząc mu w usta, że należy tylko do niego.

 

Mieszkanie jest ciemne. Nie zapalają światła, zbyt zajęci sobą. Dotykają się wszędzie, gdzie tylko mogą, choć Harry przejmuje kontrolę i układa ciało Dracona na łóżku, powoli rozbierając go zimnymi dłońmi i całując skrawki skóry, które po kolei odsłania. Chłopak drży, czując kontrast między chłodem palców a ciepłem ust.

 

Harry drażni go kciukiem między pośladkami i przytrzymuje biodra w miejscu, kiedy Draco unosi je, chcąc poczuć więcej. Opuszką palca przesuwa delikatnie po wejściu, aż w końcu wślizguje się w niego, jednocześnie zakrywając usta chłopaka drugą ręką, chcąc powstrzymać jęki.

 

— Jeszcze nie teraz. Będziesz jęczał, ale jeszcze nie teraz, _Draco_ — szepcze, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

 

Draco oddycha ciężko i stara się utrzymać swoje ciało w miejscu, chociaż ręce, z których jedna pieści go między nogami, a druga przygniata usta, dostarczają mu tak skrajnych odczuć, które uzupełniają się i łączą — ból z przyjemnością oraz poniżenie z uwielbieniem — że czuje się, jakby płonął, jakby wszystka krew nagle stanęła w miejscu i chciała wydostać się poza żyły. Ale nie jest to reakcja na dźwięk własnego nazwiska wychodzącego z ust Pottera, bo ten na razie milczy, ale raczej na jego dotyk i nacisk całego ciała.

 

Harry odsuwa się na chwilę i kiwa głową w stronę okna. Świeczki stojące na parapecie i podłodze natychmiast zapalają się, a po chwili po pomieszczeniu rozchodzi się ten gorzki, świeży zapach. Draco wciąga go w płuca i pod wpływem jakiegoś niezrozumiałego impulsu kąsa lekko rękę, która zatyka mu usta.

 

Harry syczy cicho i wycofuje dwa pokryte lubrykantem palce z jego wnętrza.

 

— Tak chcesz się bawić? — mruczy groźnie i natychmiast gryzie go mocno w prawe ramię.

 

Draco wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, czując, jak zęby Harry'ego przesuwają się po jego skórze. To boli, ale ich twardość sprawia, że chce poczuć je jeszcze raz, więc wyciąga język i liże dłoń, która wciąż zaciska się na jego szczęce.

 

Harry w odpowiedzi przysuwa swoją twarz ku jego i owiewa go oddechem. Wisi nad nim przez kilka sekund, ale po chwili znów sięga między jego nogi, wchodząc w niego trzema śliskimi palcami. Draco rozchyla uda szerzej i przenosi wzrok z jednego oka chłopaka na drugie. W końcu Potter odrywa dłoń od jego ust, łapie go za ramiona i zmienia ich pozycję tak, że teraz to Draco jest na górze.

 

Czuje twardą męskość, która naciska na jego brzuch. Unosi kolejno obie nogi i ustawia je po obu stronach bioder Harry'ego, podpierając się dłońmi tuż przy jego głowie. Pochyla się nad nim i muska jego wargi swoimi. Potter oddaje pocałunek, nadając mu głębi, a po chwili unosi lekko biodra, trącając swoją erekcją członek Dracona. Ten wzdycha wprost w jego usta i odchyla głowę w tył, wbijając wzrok w sufit, który w ciemności przyoblekł się w szarość. Zamierają w tej pozycji i trwają tak przez kilka sekund, obaj tak samo spragnieni siebie, spragnieni władzy i dominacji, spragnieni zespolenia.

 

W końcu Draco ustawia się odpowiednio, rozchylając nogi, i opuszcza na członek Harry'ego z cichym świstem, jaki pokrywa się z podobnym dźwiękiem wychodzącym z ust drugiego chłopaka. Czuje lekki ból związany z nagłym wejściem, ale i przyjemność, która płynie z faktu, że to Harry, że to właśnie Harry leży pod nim i oddycha głęboko, wypychając biodra w górę i wchodząc w niego jeszcze dalej, aż w końcu jest w nim cały, do końca, do ostatniego centymetra.

 

Wiatr na zewnątrz wzmaga się i wpada do pokoju przez uchylone okno, rozwiewając gorzki zapach świec. Draco unosi się, po czym opada, i choć uczucie bólu trochę wzrasta, ponawia czynność, przy każdym ruchu pocierając swoim członkiem o brzuch Pottera. Ten wychodzi mu naprzeciw i już po kilku chwilach ich gesty stają się harmonijne i synchroniczne. W końcu Harry wbija się w Dracona wyjątkowo mocno, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach, i mruczy:

 

— Malfoy.

 

Krzyczy przeciągle i zaciska na nim swoje mięśnie. Potter dołącza do niego i wrzeszczą razem — jeden z bólu, a drugi z przyjemności, mieszając ze sobą te dwie kontrastujące emocje. Wiatr huczy za oknem, zagłuszając ich krzyki. Draco w końcu rozluźnia się i ponownie lekko porusza. Czuje, jak kropelki potu zbierają mu się na plecach, i oddycha ciężko, zaciskając oczy.

 

— Malfoy — szepcze ponownie Potter, unosząc biodra i gryząc go w obojczyk.

 

Draco znów wrzeszczy, pochylając się nad nim niżej i opierając czoło o jego szyję. Wciąga powietrze ze świstem i wypuszcza je po kilku sekundach.

 

Żeby zdusić kolejne krzyki, gryzie Harry'ego mocno w ramię. Ten przymyka powieki, wciąż mrucząc twardo „Malfoy” raz za razem, kiedy wbija się w niego, ale po chwili otwiera szeroko oczy, spoglądając na ślad zębów, jaki zostawił na skórze Dracona.

 

Być może widok czerwonej pręgi na tle jasnej skóry go przeraża. Być może uznaje, że nie wolno psuć tak idealnego ciała. A być może dostrzega, że ból, jaki zadaje Draconowi, jest zbyt duży. Ale przestaje cokolwiek mówić i tylko wkomponowuje się w jego ruchy, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej i obejmując ramionami. Wtula twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i spowalnia pchnięcia.

 

Nie dochodzą jednocześnie. Najpierw Draco rozlewa się między ich brzuchami i opada na Harry'ego, wciąż jednak delikatnie poruszając biodrami. Dopiero po kilku sekundach dołącza do niego drugi chłopak. Osiągnąwszy spełnienie, wychodzi z jego ciała, ale nie zmienia ich pozycji. Draco wciąż na nim leży, obejmowany silnymi ramionami i całowany delikatnie po szyi. Zasypiają.

**vVv**

 

Budzi go łaskotanie po prawym ramieniu. Otwiera oczy i widzi twarz Pottera, który przesuwa lekko białym piórkiem od szyi do obojczyka. Ranek jeszcze nie nadszedł i pokój wciąż zalewa ciemność.

 

— Został ślad — szepcze Harry ochryple i wskazuje palcem na czerwone odznaczenia zębów na skórze Dracona. Ten spogląda na nie kątem oka, ale za chwilę znów unosi wzrok i obserwuje chłopaka. Patrzy na jego rozchylone nieco usta, potargane włosy i zielone oczy, nieukryte teraz za okularami. Pochyla się nad nim i muska go lekko ustami.

 

— To nie jest ważne — szepcze.

 

— Jest — odpowiada Potter i lekko unosi jego twarz. — To skaza na twoim pięknym ciele.

 

Draco próbuje wstać, ale bolą go prawie wszystkie mięśnie, a ramiona drżą, kiedy chce się na nich podeprzeć. Opada więc na Harry'ego i wtula nos w jego szyję, wdychając zapach skóry chłopaka, przesiąknięty nieco goryczą świec.

 

— Napisałem do Komety, że nie będzie cię w pracy przez kilka dni, bo musisz uporządkować jakieś sprawy w związku z kontrolą — mówi miękko Potter, gładząc go po plecach.

 

Draco mruczy coś cicho w odpowiedzi, czując się tak zmęczonym, jak jeszcze nigdy. W pokoju jest zimno, ale ciało leżące pod nim daje mu ciepło, a okrywająca go kołdra zakrywa szczelnie. Nie chce się podnosić. Nie chce nic robić. Chce przespać te kilka dni wolnego, które załatwił mu Harry.

 

Ale ten ma chyba inne plany. Podnosi go bardzo delikatnie i wstaje z łóżka, układając Dracona wygodnie i na powrót dokładnie przykrywając. Całuje go w czoło całkiem zwyczajnym cmoknięciem, jakim często obdarzają matki swoje dzieci wieczorem, i wychodzi z pokoju, chwytając po drodze jakąś koszulę i wkładając ją na swoje nagie ciało.

 

— Zajmę się tobą tak długo, jak będzie to konieczne — mówi cicho, zanim znika za drzwiami.

 

Draco kiwa tylko głową i znów zasypia.

 

**vVv**

 

— Wstawaj — słyszy cichy szept.

 

Ostatnie senne wizje, niewyraźne jak film wyświetlany na mgle, znikają gdzieś, tak jak ona w świetle poranka, rozpływając się i odchodząc.

 

Otwiera oczy. Widzi nad sobą biały sufit. Odwraca się i dostrzega Harry'ego klęczącego przy łóżku, który trzyma go za rękę i masuje wnętrze jego nadgarstka kciukiem.

 

— Wyspany? — pyta chłopak, całując krótko jego dłoń.

 

Draco kiwa głową i znów zamyka oczy, wciągając w płuca gorzki zapach. Wpadające przez okno wczesne promienie słońca oświetlają jego twarz i zamiast czerni pod powiekami widzi mozaikę czerwieni oraz pomarańczu.

 

— Hej, otwieraj oczy — szepcze miękko Potter i opiera policzek o jego brzuch. — Zaraz przyniosę ci śniadanie.

 

_To nowość_ , myśli Draco. Zawsze jadał dopiero w kawiarni, sam przygotowując sobie rogaliki albo kanapki.

 

— Na co masz ochotę? — pyta tymczasem Harry.

 

— Na łososia — mówi i zakopuje się pod ciepłą kołdrę, spychając głowę chłopaka ze swojego brzucha. Zanim znowu zasypia, słyszy jeszcze jego cichy chichot.

 

**vVv**

 

Gdy znów otwiera oczy, słońce jest już wysoko na niebie, a pokój zalewa jego jasne światło. Czuje zapach jedzenia. Wstaje, ignorując lekki ból mięśni, i zakłada koszulę, którą miał na sobie poprzedniego dnia. Nie zakrywa ona całego ciała, ale czuje się mniej głupio, niż gdyby miał chodzić po mieszkaniu całkiem nagi. Idzie w stronę kuchni, gdzie ma nadzieję znaleźć Pottera.

 

Jest tam. Siedzi przy stole i pije kawę, trzymając papierosa między palcami lewej dłoni. Kiedy go dostrzega, natychmiast wstaje i łapie czarny koc, który przewieszony jest przez oparcie jego krzesła. Okrywa nim Dracona i oplata go swoimi ramionami, przytulając do siebie.

 

— Czemu wstałeś z łóżka? — pyta i muska jego czoło ustami, jednocześnie gasząc papierosa na ścianie i machając krótko ręką, tak że ślad popiołu znika. — Przecież powiedziałem, że przyniosę ci śniadanie.

 

Wzrusza ramionami i wtula się w niego mocniej.

 

— Mam dla ciebie łososia — mówi Harry, a Draco śmieje się cicho.

 

— Naprawdę?

 

— Mhm — potwierdza chłopak i odsuwa się, sadzając go na krześle. — Co chcesz do picia?

 

— Zieloną herbatę? — prawie pyta.

 

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko i wyjmuje z szafki paczkę herbaty, o jaką prosi Draco. Macha ręką w stronę kuchenki i pod stojącym czajniczkiem zapala się ogień. Po chwili woda jest gorąca i Potter zdejmuje imbryk, odstawiając go na bok. Otwiera opakowanie, wsypuje do kubka kilka suchych liści i dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zalewa je wodą, po czym podaje napój Draconowi. Ten unosi brwi, zdziwiony, że Harry wie, jak zaparza się zieloną herbatę, ale nic nie mówi, poprawiając tylko koc zsuwający mu się z ramienia. Otacza naczynie palcami, chcąc je rozgrzać, i czuje się nieco niezręcznie.

 

Potter stawia przed nim talerz z łososiem i podaje srebrny widelec, po czym siada naprzeciwko i upija łyk kawy. Po kilku sekundach ciszy przeczesuje włosy nerwowym ruchem i odchyla się na krześle.

 

— Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jak sobie zapalę? — pyta, a Draco uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy tego dnia.

 

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie wszystko obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni — mówi i kręci głową.

 

Harry spogląda na niego w zamyśleniu. Kiwa palcem i ze srebrnej papierośnicy leżącej obok kuchenki wyskakuje cienki papieros, mknąć ku jego ustom. Zapala go pstryknięciem palców i wciąż wpatruje się w Dracona z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

 

**vVv**

 

Śpią w jednym łóżku, ale nie kochają się, choć Draco często próbuje prowokująco dotykać Pottera. Ten jednak zawsze z nieznacznym uśmiechem odsuwa jego ręce, układa ich ciała blisko siebie i otacza go ramionami, dając mu poczucie ciepła, aż w końcu huczący za oknem wiatr ich usypia. Tak mijają wszystkie noce.

 

Dni natomiast są szare i chłodne. Harry nanosi poprawki na swoje obrazy i nie pozwala zaglądać Draconowi do pracowni, która jest jednocześnie salonem i sypialnią. Snuje się więc po mieszkaniu i wygląda przez okno w kuchni, godzinami wpatrując się w nagie konary drzew oraz pojedyncze ciemnobrązowe liście leżące gdzieniegdzie na zgniłej trawie, które wiatr czasami podrywa i unosi delikatnie, tańcząc z nimi w powietrzu. Kiedy pada deszcz, stara się liczyć krople na szybie, ale niektóre z nich spływają po szkle zbyt szybko, niwecząc jego wysiłki.

 

Któregoś dnia zagląda do pracowni i od progu mówi, że ma zamknięte oczy i nic nie widzi. I że przyszedł po kilka tych białych świec. Harry podchodzi do niego, po czym delikatnie całuje miejsce na szyi, które ugryzł tamtej nocy, i wciska mu w dłonie kilka ogarków. Draco zapala je rankami, starając się rozproszyć ponure i blade światło późnojesiennego świtu. Gorzki aromat świec miesza się z zapachem papierosów, jakie Potter pali jeden po drugim między kolejnymi kubkami kawy.

 

Szarpie wystrzępione brzegi czarnego koca i otula się nim szczelniej, siedząc na parapecie w kuchni i opierając się prawym bokiem o okno. Trzyma stopy na kaloryferze, grzejącym go i kontrastującym z zimną szybą, do której przyciska policzek. Wiatr na zewnątrz dmie coraz silniej.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * crema — gęsta pianka na powierzchni kawy espresso


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

 

Pokój pogrążony jest w ciemnościach. Leżą obok siebie z otwartymi oczami, bo żaden z nich nie może zasnąć. Harry głaszcze Dracona po głowie, plącząc kosmyki jego jasnych włosów między palcami. Już dawno zgasili świecie, ale gorzki zapach wciąż unosi się w powietrzu, wypełniając pomieszczenie.

 

— Czasami... — zaczyna Potter, ale milknie.

 

Draco spogląda na niego, kiedy ten odsuwa dłoń i wbija wzrok w sufit. Przysuwa się do Harry'ego bliżej, podciągając kołdrę, by zakryć ich szczelniej.

 

— Czasami widzę coś, co mnie przeraża — podejmuje po chwili, tak jakby wcale nie przerywał. — Idę ulicą i nagle w mojej głowie pojawia się wizja, w której przechodzeń, jakiego akurat mijam, upada i zaczyna krwawić, zalewając ulicę. Albo ktoś mknie na miotle i nabija się na ostry szpikulec. Merlinie, zdarza mi się to codziennie po kilkanaście razy, a nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Siedzę przy stoliku i z kimś rozmawiam, a jemu, oczywiście tylko w mojej głowie, nagle zaczynają krwawić oczy, usta, cała skóra. Osuwa się na podłogę i kaszle krwią, aż w końcu... Kurwa, nie wiem. — Unosi się i siada, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Czasami spada na niego coś ciężkiego i miażdży tego człowieka, a czasami on po prostu umiera w męczarniach.

 

Przez uchylone okno wpada podmuch powietrza, sprawiając, że włosy Harry'ego poruszają się lekko.

 

— Ktoś inny zostaje poćwiartowany przez jakiegoś szaleńca. Albo widzę, jak rozpada się na kawałki, tak po prostu stojąc sobie na ulicy. Jego skóra zwyczajnie pęka, zalewa go krew i wszystkie wnętrzności wypływają na zewnątrz. Kurwa mać. — Jego ramiona drżą, a głos załamuje się przy ostatnich słowach. — Wszystkich — zaczyna po chwili, wciąż trzymając twarz w dłoniach — których znam, widziałem już we krwi. Połamanych, rozprutych, nadzianych na coś. Pierdolę to wszystko — mówi wysokim tonem, jakby powstrzymywał się przed płaczem. — Leżysz teraz obok mnie, a ja widzę, jak moje łóżko uwalane jest twoją krwią.

 

Draco wciąga powietrze, czując, jak drży na całym ciele, ale także podnosi się i siada obok Pottera, próbując go objąć.

 

— Harry... — zaczyna, ale ten mu przerywa:

 

— Nic nie mów! Przestań! — Potrząsa ramionami, kiedy ręka Dracona przesuwa się po jego plecach. — Nie dotykaj mnie!

 

— Dlaczego? — pyta łagodnie.

 

Harry milczy. Wciska twarz między kolana, zaczynając kołysać się w przód i w tył. Oddycha ciężko i dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach odpowiada drżącym głosem:

 

— Masz połamane palce. I głębokie nacięcia na powierzchni dłoni.

 

Draco zagryza dolną wargę, mimowolnie zwijając ręce w pięści i spoglądając na nie, jak gdyby rzeczywiście był zraniony.

 

— Czemu mi o tym mówisz? — szepcze, wciąż wpatrując się we własne dłonie. — O tej krwi, gwiazdach, obrazach.

 

— Bo wiem — mówi cicho Harry, wciąż kołysząc się i trzymając głowę między kolanami, więc jego głos jest stłumiony — że kiedyś... Kiedyś... Tak jak oni wszyscy...

 

Nie kończy.

 

**vVv**

 

— Chyba muszę wracać do pracy — mówi pewnego ranka do Pottera wchodzącego do kuchni po kolejny kubek kawy. Odrywa policzek od okna i ześlizguje się z parapetu, poprawiając koc spadający mu z ramion.

 

Harry przystaje i patrzy na niego w ciszy. Kiwa głową i szemra coś potwierdzająco przy akompaniamencie deszczu łomoczącego o szyby.

 

— Jutro jest niedziela — mówi cicho i podchodzi do niego. Obejmuje twarz Dracona dłońmi i całuje go powoli w usta. — Wróć tam dopiero w poniedziałek.

 

Draco zaciąga się gorzkim powietrzem i przytula do niego.

 

— Zgoda — mruczy. — Ale dotknij mnie.

 

**vVv**

 

Wchodzą do sypialni. Sztalugi zakryte są brudnym płótnem, ale Draco nawet nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Obejmuje Pottera ramionami i całuje głęboko, jakby chcąc wypalić na swoich ustach jego smak i czuć go już zawsze.

 

Harry opiera go lekko o pianino i wsuwa mu ręce pod koszulę, nie zaprzestając pocałunku. Odchyla go, by zsunąć ją z ramion Dracona i odrzucić gdzieś na podłogę, ale znów zbliża się do niego i styka ich torsy. Draco czuje szorstki materiał bluzki Pottera na swojej klatce piersiowej i zaczyna ocierać się o niego, wciągając wolno powietrze. Harry wzdycha i układa dłonie na jego biodrach, przysuwając go do siebie bliżej. Muska mu przy tym wargami policzek oraz kącik ust, owiewając go strumieniem ciepłego powietrza, i Draco drży. Potter obejmuje go ramionami i naciska palcami na mięśnie, już nie tak obolałe i wyczerpane. Teraz prężą się delikatnie, gdy Draco podąża za nim, wciąż pochwycony w uścisk i całowany.

 

Poruszają się zgrabnie, w jednym rytmie, noga za nogą, ciało przy ciele. Harry układa Dracona na łóżku, pochyla się nad nim i wycałowuje krętą ścieżkę prowadzącą od brody aż do pępka, zatrzymując się tam i wsuwając w niego koniuszek języka. Draco podrywa biodra ku górze, chcąc poczuć więcej, ale on uśmiecha się tylko i składa miękki pocałunek na jego podbrzuszu, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Chłopak wzdycha cicho i zagryza dolną wargę, przestając walczyć. Kontrola, jaką Harry nad nim ma, teraz jest dla Dracona czymś naturalnym i pięknym, więc bez protestów pozwala mu na wszystko, co tylko ten zechce.

 

W pokoju jest zimno, ale ogrzewają się nawzajem swoimi ciałami i nie odczuwają chłodu. Kołdra — jeszcze lekko ciepła, bo obudzili się i opuścili łóżko całkiem niedawno — leży pod plecami Dracona, cała pomięta i przesiąknięta gorzkim zapachem.

 

— Zapal kilka świec — prosi cicho, przymykając oczy i skupiając się na dłoniach Pottera, które leżą rozpostarte na jego brzuchu, tak jak wiele dni temu leżały na ladzie w kawiarni po ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy.

 

Harry odrywa usta od jego torsu i macha krótko w stronę parapetu. Trzy spośród stojących na nim świec zapalają się powoli i migoczą bladym światłem, rozsiewając świeży aromat goryczy po pomieszczeniu. Draco wciąga go w płuca i otwiera oczy, patrząc na twarz chłopaka nad nim.

 

Jest piękna.

 

Deszcz bębni o szyby, nie przepuszczając przez nie mizernych późnojesiennych promieni słonecznych, i tylko nikłe płomyki świec stojących na parapecie odbijają się w oczach Harry'ego, tańcząc w nich w rytmie szumiącego za oknem wiatru. Obaj są pogrążeni w szarości, otuleni chłodem wpadającego przez uchylone okno podmuchu powietrza i spragnieni swoich ciał.

 

A także spragnieni władzy. I bólu. I dominacji, i przyjemności, i zimna, i deszczu, i piękna, i siebie, i jeszcze raz siebie.

 

Harry przesuwa dłonie w górę, paznokciami wyrysowując na skórze linie i zostawiając cienkie białe ślady. Po chwili jego ręce obejmują twarz chłopaka i pochyla się nad nim, po czym całuje go powoli, bez żadnego pośpiechu, jakby chcąc przedłużyć ten pocałunek do końca świata i pół sekundy dłużej. Draco unosi dłonie i kładzie je na jego barkach, zaciskając na nich palce. Koszulka marszczy się pod naciskiem, więc chwyta za materiał i podciąga go do góry, odsłaniając całe plecy, aż w końcu cała tkanina jest zrolowana i trzyma ją mocno w garści, wciąż obejmując Harry'ego. Ten odrywa się i wpatruje w niego, pozwalając zdjąć sobie bluzkę przez głowę, przez co jego okulary przekrzywiają się na nosie. Draco pod wpływem jakiegoś niezrozumiałego impulsu chwyta je zębami, zdejmuje i odrzuca na bok, aż spadają z łóżka i zatrzymują się gdzieś obok jego koszuli. Harry wypuszcza powietrze ze świstem i uśmiecha się, odsłaniając zęby, a Draconowi wydaje się, że to najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki w życiu widział.

 

Deszcz przybiera na sile i łomocze o okno coraz mocniej. Harry zręcznie przebiera palcami po jego skórze w rytm stukających w blaszaną rynnę kropel, łaskocząc go, i Draco chichocze cicho, po czym przyciąga twarz chłopaka bliżej i całuje go mocno. Rozchyla uda i obejmuje nimi talię Pottera, choć obaj ciągle są w spodniach. Wyraźnie jednak wyczuwa twardą erekcję i ociera się o nią swoim członkiem. Harry kołysze delikatnie biodrami, sprawiając, że Draco zaczyna jęczeć, odchylając głowę w tył.

 

Ta powolność i staranność trochę przypomina Draconowi ich pierwszy raz i jest zupełnie inna od męki i pośpiechu towarzyszących mu przy ostatnim zbliżeniu. Kilka dni temu Harry wykorzystał jego ciało oraz to, jak Draco reaguje na dźwięk własnego nazwiska, by ściśle związać ze sobą ból i spełnienie, wywołując w nim odczucia tak skrajne, a tak sobie bliskie. Ale kocha to. Te szare jesienne dni, przepełnione deszczem i nagimi konarami drzew, spędził na czekaniu na kolejny fizyczny kontakt i falę bólu, bo chociaż wrażenie, że jego żyły płoną, torturowało jego ciało, to jednak mieszało się z ekstazą wywołaną dotykiem i doznawaniem Harry'ego wewnątrz siebie. Kocha to i wreszcie ma okazję znów tego doświadczyć.

 

Ale ten nie rani go, a nieco niezgrabnie i bardzo delikatnie zdejmuje jego spodnie i odkłada je na bok, po czym nieporadnie zsuwa własne odzienie. Nachyla się nad nim, unosząc kolejno nogi i obejmując nimi jego biodra, tak jak Draco zrobił to kilka dni temu, i tak samo układając rozpostarte dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy.

 

Mają na sobie tylko cienkie bokserki i mizerne światło gorzkich białych świec. Harry pochyla się nad nim i całuje jego wargi, wślizgując się między nie językiem. Draco ni to jęczy, ni wzdycha i unosi biodra, ponownie stykając ich erekcje. Potter cicho warczy, wciąż zagłębiając język w ustach Dracona. Czuje, jak ten łagodnie przebiega długimi i zimnymi palcami po jego ciele i dociera nimi do podbrzusza, zakradając się pod materiał i powoli obejmując nabrzmiały członek. Harry odrywa się od niego i wciąga głośno powietrze, starając się nie szarpać gwałtownie biodrami.

 

Draco chichocze cicho, tak cicho, że dźwięk ten zostaje niemal zagłuszony przez szum padającego deszczu, ale Harry i tak go słyszy. Pochyla swoją twarz nad jego chucha mu na usta. Ten przymyka oczy i rozchyla nieco uda.

 

Potter unosi jedną dłoń i krótkim gestem przyzywa buteleczkę lubrykanta, która wyskakuje z szafki obok sztalug, po czym przesuwa się do tyłu i już nie otacza ciała Dracona swoim. Draco chciałby, żeby Harry nigdy go nie opuszczał i tkwił nad nim już zawsze, więżąc go w swoim własnym łóżku, nie wypuszczając i nie pozwalając na odejście. Kiedy więc ten rozkłada jego nogi szerzej i klęka między nimi, ponownie zbliżając ich ciała, Draco unosi ręce i obejmuje nimi kark Harry'ego, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i złączając ich torsy. Potter kładzie dłonie na biodrach Dracona, przesuwając nimi w dół i sprawiając, że materiał bokserek zaczyna znikać. Chociaż ich pozycja nie pozwala na żadne bardziej znaczące ruchy, jakimś cudem sięga po buteleczkę, wpatrując się w twarz Dracona, i pstryknięciem palców odkręca korek. Żeby wylać trochę substancji na dłoń, musi oderwać się od ciała leżącego pod nim chłopaka. Draco jednak nie protestuje, bo Harry zbliża palec wskazujący do jego wejścia, drugą rękę kładąc obok jego głowy, by się podeprzeć. Wchodzi w niego ostrożnie, lekko muskając ustami po szyi, i zaczyna przesuwać palcem powoli w jego wnętrzu, rozciągając Dracona. Po chwili wślizguje drugi, a on jeszcze szerzej rozchyla uda i daje większy dostęp do samego siebie.

 

Harry wyciąga palce i zanurza w lubrykancie, ponownie je nawilżając. Z powrotem wsuwa się nimi w Dracona, dodając trzeci, i dosięga do prostaty, zaczynając ją drażnić. Ten jęczy przeciągle i porusza biodrami. Po kilku chwilach Potter zatrzymuje się i opuszcza jego wnętrze, a Draco oddycha głęboko, chcąc poczuć coś mocniejszego niż tylko trzy palce, które bardzo delikatnie i niemal czule się w nim poruszały. To za mało. Pragnie mocnego pchnięcia i gwałtownej fali przyjemności, zalewającej go i krystalicznie połyskującej dookoła płonących z bólu żył.

 

Potter ostrożnie wchodzi w niego nawilżonym członkiem, a Draco natychmiast oplata go nogami i przyciąga do siebie zapalczywie, pragnąc go poczuć głęboko w sobie jak najszybciej.

 

— Mocniej — sapie i ostro porusza biodrami.

 

— Nie — wydusza z siebie Harry, ale ton jego głosu zdradza, że pragnie być gwałtowny. Napiera jednak delikatnie i Draco drży, ale to nie to. To nie jest to, czego pragnie od wielu szarych dni.

 

— Pieprz mnie, kurwa — jęczy, chcąc rozwścieczyć tymi słowami Pottera, by stał się bardziej brutalny.

 

— Zamknij się — cedzi, ale porusza się nieco silniej, równocześnie zaciskając oczy, a blask dwóch świec subtelnie oświetla mu twarz i Draco obserwuje ledwie dostrzegalny cień jego długich rzęs na policzku.

 

— Nie — wyrzuca z siebie. — Nie zamknę się. Pieprz mnie, kurwa. Pieprz mnie, kurwa. Pieprz mnie...

 

Harry warczywściekle i gryzie mocno jego ramię — w to samo miejsce, na którym zacisnął zęby kilka dni temu — zaczynając intensywnie się w nim poruszać i zagłębiając w jego wnętrzu aż do końca. Draco przestaje mówić i jęczy głośno, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Wypycha biodra w górę i odpowiada na stanowcze ruchy Pottera, przyjmując go w siebie aż do końca. Tak, to jest właśnie to. Długie godziny spędzone na wpatrywaniu się w tańczące z wiatrem ciemnobrązowe liście na tle czarnych pni drzew i ich cienkich gałęzi oraz na przyciskaniu policzka do zimnego okna pokrytego z drugiej strony tysiącami drobnych kropel wody nagle nabierają sensu. Ich ruchy stają się coraz bardziej gwałtowne i coraz szybsze — tak szybkie, jak te spływające po szybie kropelki deszczu, ginące przy spotkaniu z czarnym drewnem ościeżnicy.

 

— Powiedz to — sapie po kilku minutach, wiedząc, że chłopak zrozumie.

 

Potter porusza się jeszcze silniej i zaciska zęby, jakby chcąc powstrzymać się przed wydaniem z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Napiera mocniej i przyciska ich torsy do siebie, wywołując lekki ból w żebrach Dracona. Ale dla niego to za mało.

 

— No powiedz to wreszcie! — krzyczy Draco i wbija paznokcie we wnętrze swoich dłoni, aż pojawiają się na nich półokrągłe czerwone ślady, tak rożne od tych cienkich białych linii, które na kilka sekund pojawiały się na jego torsie, kiedy Harry drapał go delikatnie.

 

— Malfoy! — wrzeszczy Potter ochryple i obaj natychmiast dochodzą, czując się tak doskonale, jak jeszcze nigdy.

 

Deszcz na zewnątrz ciągle bębni w blaszaną rynnę, zagłuszając ich krzyki. Lejąca się z nieba woda obmywa uchylone okno i kilka kropel wślizguje się do pomieszczenia, skrapiając dwa nagie ciała.

 

**vVv**

 

Czasami obudzenie się bardzo wcześnie jest czymś, co może zatrzymać świat na kilka minut. Czasami spojrzenie za okno, gdzie późnojesienna szarość rozlewa się po świecie i okrywa wszystko dookoła, zapiera dech w piersiach i każe usiąść na parapecie, by podziwiać widok, jakiego nie można doświadczyć o żadnej innej porze roku ani o żadnej innej godzinie. Czasami jedna świeca stojąca na oknie i żarząca się mdłym światłem na kilka sekund przed tym, nim zgaśnie, to jedyna rzecz, która może konkurować z bladym świtem i drzewami mokrymi od deszczu.

 

Kiedy Draco budzi się w silnych objęciach Harry'ego i wdycha gorzki zapach, który rozchodzi się po całym pomieszczeniu, i kiedy spogląda za okno, dostrzegając popielate niebo, uśmiecha się szeroko, czując ból w całym ciele.

 

Czasami człowiek sądzi, że odkrył już to, co jest najpiękniejsze na świecie, ale wtedy właśnie przychodzą takie poranki jak ten i trzeba przewrócić do góry nogami całą swoją hierarchię wartości, by móc wtulić się w chłodne ramię i ponownie zasnąć.

 

**vVv**

 

Łaskotanie budzi go z płytkiego snu pełnego mknących po szybie przezroczystych kropelek wody, zawracających, zderzających się ze sobą i tańczących, tworząc tym samym mokre szlaki na szkle. Kiedy otwiera oczy, ma poczucie déjà vu, bo ponownie widzi nad sobą Pottera, który małym piórkiem przesuwa powoli po jego ramieniu.

 

— Znów masz ślad — mówi ochryple.

 

— Nieważne — odpowiada podobnym tonem i chce dodać coś o tym, że lubi, jak Harry gryzie go i sprawia mu ból, ale ten przerywa, mówiąc twardo:

 

— Ważne.

 

Patrzą na siebie w ciszy przez kilka sekund, aż Potter w końcu zbliża usta do jego obojczyka i całuje delikatnie czerwony ślad, jakby chcąc skontrastować ze sobą twardość zębów i miękkość ust.

 

— To _jest_ ważne. Masz piękne ciało.

 

Draco unosi głowę i spogląda mu w oczy, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi i przysuwając ją bliżej.

 

— Jest całe twoje — szepcze i całuje go lekko.

 

Świeczka stojąca na parapecie gaśnie, wypalając się doszczętnie. Pozostaje tylko srebrny świecznik, na którego podstawce wciąż leży niedopałek, położony tam przez Harry'ego wiele dni temu.

 

— Nie należy niszczyć czegoś tak pięknego — zaczyna Potter po kilku chwilach, przeczesując palcami włosy. — Ja to zrobiłem.

 

— Już dawno o tym zapomniałem — mówi Draco.

 

— Ja nie. Zniszczyłem tę doskonałość, ale chciałem to naprawić. Nie dotykałem cię przez te wszystkie dni, by pozwolić powrócić twojemu pięknu, a dzisiejszej nocy znów wszystko zepsułem.

 

Pochyla się nad nim i obserwuje go przez chwilę, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Obrysowuje palcem kontury ust, po czym ponawia czynność za pomocą języka.

 

— Chcę cię narysować — mówi w końcu. — Ale twoje ciało musi z powrotem stać się nieskalane i dopiero wtedy je sportretuję.

  


**vVv**

 

Dokładnie osiem dni po tym wydarzeniu Draco przekręca klucz w zamku, rzuca zaklęcia zabezpieczające i odwraca się do Harry'ego, chwytając go za dłoń. Czuje, jak chłopak splata ich palce ze sobą i ściska je mocno, jakby bojąc się, że Draco zechce uciec. Uśmiecha się do siebie na te myśli i przysuwa bliżej Pottera.

 

Idą razem w mroku, podziwiając wiszące nad nimi rozgwieżdżone niebo. Draconowi przychodzi na myśl, że wspólny spacer do mieszkania Harry'ego jest już niemal tradycją, równie piękną co zamykanie Manor na klucz.

 

Kiedy docierają do mieszkania, panują w nim ciemności. Harry zapala machnięciem ręki świece stojące w jego pracowni i natychmiast pomieszczenie rozjaśnia się. Pstryka palcami, a płomienie przybierają na sile, jeszcze mocniej oświetlając wnętrze. Zwraca się przodem do Dracona i wplata mu rękę we włosy, posyłając w jego kierunku lekki uśmiech. Całuje go delikatnie, popychając na pianino i sadzając na czarnej pokrywie.

 

— Jesteś piękny — szepcze z ustami przy jego ustach.

 

Draco zamyka oczy i wciąga powietrze, przysuwając się bliżej Harry'ego, aż prawie ześlizguje się z instrumentu. Potter łapie go zręcznym ruchem i przyciąga do siebie, mocno ściskając.

 

— Jeżeli na świecie jest ktoś, kto zasługuje na sportretowanie, to na pewno tą osobą jesteś ty — dodaje Harry, przesuwając palcem po jego żuchwie

 

Draco uśmiecha się i otwiera oczy, napotykając skupione na nim zielone spojrzenie. Przez chwilę trwają tak w tym bezruchu, ale po kilku sekundach Potter chwyta go za ramiona, prowadzi przez pokój i ustawia przy czarnej zasłonie obok okna, tuż za sztalugami. Zostawia go tam, a sam podchodzi do swojego stojaka, sięgając ku niemu ręką i zdejmując poplamione płótno.

 

— Stój nieruchomo — mówi.

 

Draco stara się nie poruszać, ale nie może powstrzymać się przed ciągłym wpatrywaniem się w chłopaka. Codziennie przez ponad tydzień przychodził do kawiarni i obserwował Harry'ego przy jego stoliku, ale ten nie podszedł do niego ani razu. Siedział tylko, notował coś, być może szkicował. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Teraz ma go jakieś półtora metra od siebie i nie może się nawet poruszyć, chociaż pragnie do niego podejść, dotknąć, odetchnąć gorzkim powietrzem razem z nim.

 

Tymczasem Harry bierze do ręki długi czarny kawałek węgla i spogląda na Dracona. Uśmiecha się szeroko i podchodzi do niego, jedną dłonią łapiąc chłopaka za brodę, jednocześnie układając rysik między palcami, i wbija się on Draconowi lekko w gardło, gdy przełyka ślinę. Potter znowu się uśmiecha, unosząc lewy kącik ust nieco wyżej niż prawy, a potem odrywa rękę od jego podbródka i zbliża ołówek do ust Dracona. Ten otwiera oczy szerzej, ale nie odsuwa się. W momencie, w którym czuje, jak kredka dotyka jego warg, niepewnie wciąga powietrze i pomimo zaskoczenia pozwala Harry’emu dalej znaczyć czarny kontur.

 

— Masz przepiękny kształt ust — szepcze Harry, wciąż prześlizgując się po nich ołówkiem, jak gdyby chciał wzmocnić czerń, jaką zostawia po sobie węgiel.

 

Draco zamyka oczy i wciąga powietrze, czując, jak dzięki powolnym ruchom rąk chłopaka rysik wciąż obrysowuje mu usta. Rozchyla je nieznacznie, a wtedy nacisk znika, zastąpiony ciepłymi wargami Harry'ego. Oddaje pocałunek, czując smak węgla i wdychając gorzki zapach palących się świec. W tej chwili jest gotów uznać, że to najpiękniejsza kompozycja w całym wszechświecie.

 

Kiedy Harry odsuwa się od niego, chce otworzyć oczy, ale ten nie pozwala mu na to i przymyka jego powieki palcami. Draco czuje delikatne drżenie opuszek oraz lekki nacisk kciuków i wolno wciąga powietrze, chcąc nasycić się tak intymnym dotykiem, który z pozoru nie jest przecież niczym wielkim. Potter wolno przesuwami opuszkami po powiece. Po chwili odrywa je, ale zanim Draco ma szansę otworzyć oczy, czuje na jednym z nich napór czegoś cieńszego i chłodniejszego. Przedmiot przesuwa się powoli wzdłuż jego rzęs, od wewnętrznego kącika do zewnętrznego, i zawraca, obrysowując także dolną linię. Potem nacisk przenosi się na drugie oko i znów przemyka po powiece, jakby chcąc wyrysować jakiś szlak.

 

— Spójrz na mnie — mruczy Harry.

 

Draco posłusznie rozchyla oczy i natrafia spojeniem na rozszerzone źrenice otoczone intensywną zielenią tęczówki. Harry obrysowuje mu węglem dolne powieki, a potem uśmiecha się do niego i łapie za ramiona. Odwraca go tyłem do siebie, tak że teraz Draco widzi czarną kurtynę wiszącą przy ścianie. Potter opiera brodę o jego ramię i wyciąga przed siebie dłoń zabrudzoną węglem. Macha nią delikatnie, a zasłona nagle rozdziela się pośrodku i rozsuwa na dwie strony, ukazując ogromne lustro, sięgające od sufitu aż do podłogi. Draco przemyka spojrzeniem po swoich nagich stopach, które są tak blade, że prawie niewidoczne na tle jasnych paneli, długich nogach, wąskich biodrach, klatce piersiowej, aż dociera do głowy i...

 

— Harry...

 

Widzi własną twarz, okoloną jasnymi włosami, bladą, szczupłą, z wyraźnie zarysowanym podbródkiem, który jednak dobrze komponuje się z rysami kości policzkowych, i szare oczy, teraz otoczone czernią węgla. Patrzy na odbicie, ale nie jest pewien, czy to rzeczywiście on. Otwiera usta i wtedy dostrzega, że są całe czarne, jak gdyby oblane nocnym niebem, w którym Harry tak bardzo chce się zgubić.

 

— Harry... — powtarza tak cicho, że aż sam siebie nie słyszy, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje odbicie.

 

Potter przesuwa rękami po jego ramionach, wciąż między palcami jednej dłoni trzymając cienki ołówek. Dociera do twarzy Dracona i lekkim ruchem przykłada węgiel do prawego kącika ust. Przenosi wzrok na lustro i krzyżuje ze sobą ich spojrzenia. Kredka w jego dłoni drży nieznacznie, kiedy zaczyna przeciągać nią ukośnie w górę po policzku Dracona, aż dociera do miejsca tuż nad uchem. Draco obserwuje, jak Harry przekłada rysik z ręki do ręki i powtarza czynność na drugiej stronie twarzy. Gdy kończy, wsuwa sobie go między wargi, przytrzymując zębami, i przykłada opuszki czterech palców do linii, które namalował. Układa je w równej odległości od siebie i przeciąga nimi w dół, co sprawia, że ślad rozmazuje się i Draco może zobaczyć ciemne smugi sięgające ostrych krawędzi żuchwy. Patrzy na ich odbicia i obserwuje, jak Harry otacza jego szyję palcami, tak że wskazujące oraz kciuki złączają się po jej dwóch stronach. Przełyka ślinę i czuje, jak ten ruch sprawia, że napór lekko się zwiększa. W tej chwili wie, że jego życie — niezaprzeczalnie — należy do Pottera i wystarczy tylko jeden ruch, jedno zaciśnięcie palców... Ale Harry rozluźnia nacisk i zdejmuje z niego koszulę, po czym odrzuca ją gdzieś na bok. Czarne usta, mocno podkreślone oczy i ciemne szlaki na policzkach sprawiają, że Draco wygląda jak...

 

— Wyglądasz jak chodzące dzieło sztuki — mówi nagle Harry nieco schrypniętym głosem, wyjmując węgiel spomiędzy zębów i ponownie przykładając go do ust Dracona, jak gdyby chciał jeszcze bardziej je zaczernić.

 

— Wyglądam, jakbym krwawił na czarno — odpowiada cicho Draco, wskazując lekkim ruchem ręki na swoje policzki.

 

Potter zamiera i spogląda twardo w odbicie jego oczu na lustrze. Kładzie ręce na ramionach Dracona i ściska je mocno, a chłopak czuje, jak w obojczyk wbija mu się cienki ołówek.

 

— Nie — cedzi wolno, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając palce. — Żadnej krwi.

 

Draco wciąga powietrze, wpatrując się w odbicie Harry'ego z przerażeniem. Ten jeszcze przez chwilę go ściska, ale po chwili puszcza, jak gdyby przypomniał sobie, że nie wolno mu oszpecać tego piękna siniakami.

 

— Wyglądasz jak chodzące dzieło sztuki — powtarza. — Jesteś tak idealny, że powinno się zamknąć cię w szklanej gablocie, jak na jakiejś wystawie lalek, by móc godzinami obserwować twoje doskonałe ciało. Przekręcić klucz w zamku i zniszczyć go, żebyś już nigdy nie mógł odejść. Patrzeć na ciebie, podziwiać, szkicować i czcić.

 

Draco wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, drżąc lekko, i przymyka oczy, wyobrażając sobie to, o czym mówi Harry. I nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Wręcz _pragnie_ pozostać na zawsze w jego rękach i jest pewien, że nie potrafiłby dobrowolnie od niego odejść.

 

Kiedy czuje lekki nacisk węgla na swojej piersi, uchyla powieki i spogląda w dół. Widzi, jak rysik prześlizguje się po torsie, i ponownie przenosi wzrok na odbicie. Harry wciąż stoi za nim i rysuje coś delikatnie na jego klatce piersiowej, trzymając rękę między ramieniem chłopaka a torsem i obserwując swoje dzieło na tafli szkła, a nie na skórze. Jego skupiona twarz odbija się w lustrze ponad barkiem Dracona, gdy śledzi wzrokiem przesuwający się rysik. Draco dopiero po chwili orientuje się, co wychodzi spod palców Pottera.

 

Ostre kontury małych pięcioramiennych gwiazdek wyróżniają się swoją głęboką czernią na tle jasnej karnacji, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby wżynały się w skórę. Dłoń Harry'ego prowadzi za sobą cienki ołówek, a po chwili między sutkami Dracona pojawia się czarny półksiężyc. Kiedy Potter kończy, opiera brodę na jego ramieniu i całuje go lekko w kark. Delikatnym ruchem wkłada mu rysik do ręki i wolnymi już palcami, które zaciemnione są lekko węglem na opuszkach, zaczyna przesuwać po konturach swojego rysunku. Sunie nimi powoli, rozmazując ślad i sprawiając, że obraz na jego piersi staje się niewyraźny i jakby oglądany przez zamgloną szybę.

 

— Identyczny... — mruczy Harry w jego szyję, ale dźwięk ten jest tak cichy, że gdyby nie bliskość ich ciał, niczego by nie usłyszał.

 

Draco ściska mocniej węgiel w dłoni, gdy Potter dociera swoimi pobrudzonymi palcami do półksiężyca. Rozmazuje jego zarys i delikatnie przesuwa opuszkami wewnątrz sierpa, przyciemniając powierzchnię skóry.

 

— Identyczny — powtarza nieco głośniej i przenosi wzrok na twarz Dracona, krzyżując ich spojrzenia na lustrze.

 

Draco przesuwa palcami po rysiku, kiedy widzi, jak Harry wysuwa język i powolnym ruchem liże jego małżowinę, po czym wślizguje go w ucho. Przenosi wzrok na swój tors i obserwuje, jak unosi się gwałtownie i opada w rytm niespokojnych głębokich oddechów, a gwiazdy i półksiężyc falują przy tym lekko. Język porusza się delikatnie, a Draco oddycha coraz szybciej, i kiedy przychodzi mu na myśl, że długo tak nie wytrzyma, Potter odsuwa się i ponownie złącza ich spojrzenia na tafli szkła. Jego oczy są zupełnie inne niż zwykle, takie... _nagie_ , odkrywające wszystko. Draco widzi w nich głód i pożądanie. Chłonie więc te emocje, bo od dnia, w którym rozmawiali ze sobą w kawiarni — po raz pierwszy od roku, po raz pierwszy od zakończenia wojny — gdy mógł wychwycić ten dziwny błysk fascynacji, nigdy nie miał szansy na to, by móc cokolwiek odczytać ze spojrzenia Harry'ego.

 

Potter pochyla głowę, ale kieruje wzrok w górę, by móc ciągle wpatrywać się w chłopaka. Głód w jego spojrzeniu staje się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny. Unosi dłonie i układa je płasko na policzkach Dracona, swoimi wciąż pobrudzonymi opuszkami dotykając skroni, na których odbijają się ciemne ślady. Przekręca jego głowę w bok i pochyla się, całując go. Kiedy odsuwa się, Draco może zauważyć, jak usta Harry'ego także stały się ciemniejsze. Potter zagryza dolną wargę, przenosząc wzrok z ust na oczy i z powrotem, i znów przysuwa się oraz całuje go. Draco odwraca się całkowicie i styka ich torsy, czując, jak koszula Harry'ego ociera się o jego nagą skórę.

 

Potter wyciąga ręce i przytrzymując go za ramiona, odsuwa chłopaka od siebie. Przez kilka sekund wpatruje się w jego oczy, ale po chwili ześlizguje się wzrokiem w dół, obserwując kolejno klatkę piersiową, brzuch, nogi i zatrzymując się przy stopach. Odrywa dłonie od jego barków i opuszcza je. W tej chwili wygląda prawie identycznie jak w National Gallery, kiedy mówił o Friedrichu.

 

Jakby słysząc jego myśli, Harry podnosi głowę i znów patrzy mu w oczy. Przechyla głowę lekko w prawo i wysuwa język, przesuwając nim po swoich lekko zaciemnionych ustach. Draco wciąga powietrze i czuje, jak zaczyna się czerwienić. Niejednokrotnie Potter robił o wiele bardziej perwersyjne i wyuzdane rzeczy i chociaż Draco pragnął każdej z nich, to jednak ten delikatny ruch języka... Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był tak nieznośnie powolny, tak cholernie subtelny i tak niesamowicie czuły. Jeszcze nigdy nie patrzył na niego tak, jak gdyby _naprawdę_ widział w nim piękno. Jak gdyby _naprawdę_ uważał, że Draco jest godzien narysowania i utrwalenia na płótnie. Uświadomienie sobie tego faktu uderza w niego z całą siłą, aż musi przymknąć powieki, bo nie jest w stanie patrzeć na Harry'ego, kiedy ten obserwuje go tak pożądliwie, tak leniwie, tak powolnie i tak prawdziwie. Stoi więc przed nim z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychając głęboko i wdychając gorzki zapach, który kojarzy mu się z odległymi krainami, gdzie nie ma czarów, wojny i wydziedziczenia. Gdzie jest tylko Harry, on i sztuka.

 

Gdy czuje delikatne zimne palce, które przesuwają się po jego torsie, zaczyna oddychać jeszcze głębiej i zaciska mocniej oczy. Opuszki mkną po klatce piersiowej i wytyczają ścieżki, których Draco sam nigdy by nie odnalazł. Teraz czuje się tak, jakby do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że błądzi w ciemnościach, aż w końcu pojawił się Harry i oświecił mu drogę tymi swoimi gorzkimi świecami. Draco wciąga powietrze i zatrzymuje je w płucach na dłużej, a Potter przenosi palce z torsu na brzuch, otaczając nimi pępek i podchodząc bliżej, tak że owiewa jego twarz ciepłym oddechem. Kontrast, jaki tworzą ze sobą te doznania, przypomina Draconowi kontrast wymalowany na jego własnej piersi — czarne gwiazdy na jasnej skórze. Zimne palce przenoszą się jeszcze niżej i przemykają powoli po jego udach, przebijając swym chłodem przez materiał spodni, aż w końcu zatrzymują się i zastygają, nie mogąc zejść jeszcze niżej.

 

Kiedy Draco zaczyna otwierać oczy, Harry odrywa prawą dłoń i cicho pstryka palcami. Teraz jego powieki są ciężkie i grube i nie potrafi ich uchylić. Stoi więc, nic nie widząc, ale czuje dotyk palców Pottera na nogach, jego ciepły oddech na ustach, piersi, brzuchu... Po chwili palce ześlizgują się jeszcze bardziej w dół i Draco orientuje się, że Harry musiał przed nim klęknąć, by dosięgnąć tak nisko.

 

Palce Pottera przenoszą się nieco wyżej i rozpinają guzik jego ciemnych spodni. Wyciąga język i liże miejsca, w których przed chwilą namalował czarne szlaki, wędrując przez tors coraz niżej i niżej. Draco wzdycha ciężko, czując, że jest niesamowicie twardy. Harry, nie odrywając języka od skóry, sięga ku rozporkowi i odpina go boleśnie powoli. Draco wydaje z siebie dźwięk przypominający szloch, ale w tej chwili nie zwraca na to uwagi, skupiając się na dotyku zręcznych palców Harry'ego. Potter zsuwa z niego spodnie, po kolei podnosząc jego obie nogi, i zdejmuje je, po czym odrzuca za siebie. Po chwili Draco ma na sobie tylko cienkie bokserki, które napinają się na jego męskości. Zdecydowanym, ale powolnym ruchem Harry wkłada palce wskazujące za gumkę bielizny i ciągnie je dół. Bokserki zatrzymują się na sztywnej męskości, a Potter chichocze cicho. Przesuwa palce bliżej członka i delikatnie je zdejmuje. Draco przełyka ślinę i nie wie, czy spróbować otworzyć oczy, by patrzeć na niego, czy ma coś powiedzieć, czy milczeć, czy jęknąć, czy poruszyć się, czy także klęknąć... Ale Harry nie przejmuje się niepewnością Dracona i chwyta jego erekcję lekko w dłoń, która na pewno wciąż jest brudna od węgla. Przesuwa po członku palcami, a Draco drży. Kiedy składa na nim pierwszy, nieco niepewny pocałunek, chłopak jęczy cicho, bo Harry nigdy... Harry jeszcze _nigdy_...

 

Potter pstryka palcami i Draco otwiera oczy, od razu natrafiając spojrzeniem na jego zielone oczy, których źrenice są teraz rozszerzone. Przenosi wzrok na lustro i obserwuje ich odbicia. Ciemne włosy Pottera kontrastują z bladą skórą Dracona, tak jak czarna zasłona kontrastuje z jasnymi panelami, a farba na ścianie kontrastuje z bielą muru.

 

Język przesuwa się lekko po spodniej części członka i Draco sapie ciężko, schylając głowę oraz pozwalając, by włosy opadły mu wokół twarzy, przerywając tym samym kontakt wzrokowy z jego własnym odbiciem. Wpatruje się w Harry'ego, którego ramiona lekko się napinają, gdy zmienia nieco pozycję. Teraz Draco może doskonale widzieć lekko zaciemnione usta Pottera wokół swojej męskości i ten widok sprawia, że drżą mu kolana. Nie może oderwać wzroku od klęczącego przed nim chłopaka, ale też nie chce na niego patrzeć, ponieważ to sprawia, że nie może stać, nie umie, bo zapomniał, jak się to robi, ale nawet i nie chce już stać. Chce zrobić coś innego, cokolwiek, byleby być bliżej Harry'ego, utopić się w nim, móc go mieć w sobie, na sobie, przy sobie...

 

W końcu spogląda jeszcze raz w lustro i nie może wyjść z podziwu dla tego widoku. Czuje się tak nieprawdopodobnie piękny, kiedy widzi swoją bladą klatkę piersiową naznaczoną rozmazanymi ciemnymi gwiazdami i swoją jasną twarz okoloną blond włosami, mającą na sobie ten przerażająco cudowny makijaż. Szare oczy, teraz pociemniałe z pożądania, otoczone są czernią, co sprawia, że wydają się większe i bardziej głębokie, jakby całe jego jestestwo chciało wylać się przez rozszerzone źrenice i oblepić Harry'ego, jego czarne dłonie, czarne usta, czarne włosy, blady tors... Zamyka więc oczy, jak gdyby bał się, że wypłynie z nich jego dusza i naprawdę wniknie w klęczącego przed nim chłopaka, który właśnie... och... _tak_...

 

Kiedy dochodzi w usta Pottera, ten odsuwa się nieco za szybko, przez co spora część spermy wycieka z jego ust i Draco nie może się powstrzymać przed myślą, że _teraz to Harry jest piękny_. Z tymi strużkami białego nasienia spływającego po brodzie, które tworzą oszałamiający kontrast z czarnymi ustami, z tymi rozczochranymi włosami, nawet jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, z tymi ciemnymi, zielonymi, zachwycającymi i tak bardzo szeroko otwartymi oczami, z tymi szczupłymi zaczernionymi palcami, które teraz biegną lekko po brzuchu Dracona, wspinając się wyżej i wyżej, aż w końcu docierają do jego brody i dalej nie umieją dosięgnąć, bo Potter ma za krótkie ręce, a może to Draco jest za wysoki, choć przecież są tego samego wzrostu... Harry jest piękny, a jednak szepcze:

 

— Jesteś piękny, chłopczyku. Piękny.

 

I Draco mu wierzy. Spogląda w lustro i widzi to piękno, widzi siebie oczami Harry'ego i chce być taki już na zawsze.

 

Kiedy Potter powoli wstaje, wycierając usta dłonią, Draco obserwuje, jak przez węgiel nasienie zabarwia się na szaro w niektórych miejscach, co sprawia, że czuje się tak nieziemsko odrealniony. Sperma zawsze była biała — nieważne, do kogo należała — a teraz Potter sprawił, że zszarzała, zmieniała kolor, stała się całkiem inna, całkiem ich własna. Wcześniejsza biel na brodzie Harry'ego była przeciwieństwem czerni na policzkach Dracona, a teraz te dwie substancje połączyły się, jak gdyby symbolizując połączenie ich dwóch.

 

— O czym myślisz? — mruczy Harry z ustami tuż przy jego ustach.

 

— O tym — odpowiada mu tym samym tonem — jak jesteś cudowny i jak bardzo chciałbym, byś był całkowicie mó... — Ostatnie słowo ginie w ustach Pottera, kiedy ten głęboko całuje Dracona, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć.

 

— Ja — mówi powoli, odsuwając się nieco — nie należę do nikogo. Ja należę do sztuki.

 

I ponownie całuje Dracona, zanim ten ma czas zastanowić się nad tym, co oznaczają usłyszane słowa. Harry popycha go i opiera plecami o lustro. Splata ich palce i unosi je w górę, przyszpilając do tafli — tuż nad jego głową, tak że Draco czuje łaskotanie własnych włosów na nadgarstkach. Potter odsuwa się i zerka na swoje ubranie, a ono natychmiast znika. Kiedy Draco widzi jego erekcję, czuje, że sam także twardnieje, chociaż dopiero co doszedł.

 

Harry staje na palcach i unosi głowę, po czym zbliża ją do lewego przedramienia Dracona i z powolnością tak bolesną i zabijającą, że aż wydzierającą z niego _wszystko, co tylko posiada,_ przesuwa językiem w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej widniał Mroczny Znak, zanim zmazało go zaklęcie wydziedziczające. Draco drży niekontrolowanie i odchyla głowę w tył, równie wolno, tak jakby w jakiś sposób Potter wpływał na jego reakcje. Ale doskonale wie, że Harry na niego wpływa, wpływa bardzo mocno, kontroluje go całego, wszelakie uczucia, emocje, słowa, myśli, a nawet ruchy. Że Draco jest Harry'ego, a nie Harry Dracona — to jasne jak gwiazdy na czarnym niebie.

 

Kiedy Potter odrywa się od niego, skóra na przedramieniu Dracona lśni lekko od śliny. Styka ich czoła, które dzieli teraz tylko kilka jasnych kosmyków włosów. Powierzchnia lustra jest zaparowana w miejscach, w których przylega do niej jego nagie ciało. Oddychają gorzkim powietrzem i obserwują siebie z tak bliskiej odległości, że aż wszystko zaciera się i nie potrafią odróżnić źrenicy od tęczówki. Gdy Draco przymyka na chwilę powieki, czerń węgla, który je zdobi, rozmazuje się Harry'emu przed oczami i łączy z bielą jasnej skóry. Potter pochyla się nad nim i całuje go głęboko, ale niesamowicie powoli. Jego biodra drżą lekko, kiedy zaczyna nimi poruszać, Muska jego wargi swoimi, co przypomina Draconowi ich pierwszy pocałunek przepełniony bólem. Potter zaciska palce wokół jego dłoni, dociskając je do lustra i jednocześnie mocniej napierając biodrami. Oddycha szybko i spogląda w dół, obserwując ich erekcje. Ciemne włosy opadają mu na twarz i mieszają się z jasnymi kosmykami Dracona, a jemu przychodzi na myśl, jak bardzo kocha kontrasty Harry'ego, kontrast czarnej farby na białych ścianach, kontrast węgla i papieru, kontrasty istniejące w nim samym — jego łagodność przeplatana ze stanowczością..

 

Porusza biodrami, obserwując rozchylone wargi Pottera spod przymrużonych powiek. Sam także oddycha przez usta, więc dzielą gorzkie powietrze wypełniające pomieszczenie. Ich ruchy są powolne i zmysłowe, jak gdyby chcieli przedłużyć ten moment do końca świata i pół sekundy dłużej. W końcu Harry dociska go do lustra i zamiera w tej pozycji, unosząc wzrok i patrząc mu w oczy. Odsuwa nieco twarz i zaczyna przesuwać ich wciąż splecione dłonie po półkolistej linii na tafli szkła, aż w końcu ręce Dracona są rozłożone i rozciągnięte szeroko na boki.

 

Harry dmucha lekko, odgarniając kosmyki włosów opadających mu na czoło, i zagryza dolną wargę. Jego usta nadal są zaciemnione, ale nijak mają się do czerni warg Dracona. Spogląda na nogi chłopaka i mówi cicho, wpatrując się w nie:

 

— Twoje stopy są tak blade, że prawie niewidoczne na tle jasnej podłogi.

 

Draco porusza palcami u dłoni, zaciskając je mocniej na rękach Pottera.

 

— Masz przepiękne nogi — kontynuuje, prześlizgując się wzrokiem w górę. — Takie proste, szczupłe, długie. Wyglądasz kurewsko wspaniale w tych swoich wąskich czarnych dżinsach.

 

Uśmiecha się lekko i dmucha zimnym powietrzem na klatkę piersiową Dracona.

 

— Jeżeli zdążę, być może wypieprzę cię, kiedy będziesz w spodniach. Rozepnę je tylko i zsunę nieco, by móc obserwować twoje piękne nogi, które doprowadzają mnie na skraj szaleństwa.

 

— Mamy całe życie przed sobą — mówi nieśmiało Draco. — Zdążysz.

 

Harry poszerza uśmiech i kręci głową, ale nie komentuje tych słów. Przenosi wzrok na czarne gwiazdy i półksiężyc, jakie sam namalował na jego torsie.

 

— Uwielbiam biel twojej skóry. Jest blada jak płótno, na którym cię narysuję, i przebijają przez nią niebieskawe żyły. Ich barwa przypomina mi błękit wody z „Impresji” Moneta. I uwielbiam twoje odznaczające się żebra oraz wystające obojczyki. Całe twoje szczupłe ciało, bo jest niesamowite i tylko moje — mruczy cicho i rozplątuje ich palce.

 

Draco wciąż stoi z rozłożonymi rękami, jakby były przyklejone do lustra. Harry opiera dłonie na jego brakach i przesuwa je wzdłuż rąk, jednocześnie przesuwając nimi niżej po tafli szkła. Kiedy dociska nadgarstki Dracona do jego ud, ten przymyka oczy, czując, jak palce Pottera wędrują z powrotem w górę. Zatrzymują się i zaciskają na ramionach, ale bardzo lekko. Draco krzywi się nieznacznie, bo nie czuł bólu od tak dawna i chce znów go zaznać z ust i rąk Harry'ego.

 

— Ty nim kierujesz, ale ono należy do mnie — mówi Potter i odrywa go od lustra.

 

Draco przypomina sobie swoje własne słowa, które skierował do niego, kiedy byli ze sobą po tak wielu szarych dniach wypełnionych deszczem i dymem unoszącym się znad cienkich papierosów. Kiedy Potter był taki czuły i ostrożny, ale i tak wypowiedział nazwisko Dracona, doprowadzając go tym samym na sam szczyt, w którym ból i orgazm zmieszały się ze sobą jak sperma i węgiel na policzku Harry'ego kilka minut temu. _„Masz piękne ciało”. „Jest całe twoje”._

 

— Jest całe twoje — powtarza cicho, otwierając oczy i wpatrując się w jego rozszerzone źrenice.

 

Harry kiwa głową i odwraca go przodem do lustra.

 

— Patrz — mówi twardo — na piękno, które posiadam.

 

Draco wbija wzrok w odbicie swoich własnych oczu, obrysowanych dookoła czarnym węglem. Rozchylone usta nadal są zaciemnione, a gwiazdy i półksiężyc na torsie rozmazały się nieco, ale ich kształty wciąż są rozpoznawalne.

 

— Patrz, kiedy będę brał to, co do mnie należy.

 

Potter łapie go za dłonie i opiera je nisko na lustrze, tak że Draco musi pochylić się, by utrzymać równowagę. Czuje, jak kolano chłopaka wsuwa się pomiędzy jego nogi, i rozchyla uda. Nadal wpatruje się w swoje oczy, teraz rozszerzone i otwarte tak szeroko, że wygląda, jakby był przerażony. Przenosi wzrok na rozchylone czarne usta i dolną linię zębów, wysuwając język i przeciągając nim po górnej wardze. Spogląda na ostre kości policzkowe, na których wciąż widnieją ciemne linie, jakie Potter rozmazał opuszkami palców, tworząc ciemne smugi ciągnące się ku żuchwie. Grzywka opada na czoło w kompletnym nieładzie, a niektóre kosmyki noszą ślady węgla. W tej chwili potrafi uwierzyć Harry'emu, że jest niesamowicie piękny.

 

— Przyglądasz się mojej własności — szepcze Potter.

 

Draco kiwa szybko głową i opuszcza powieki, czując, jak do jego wnętrza wślizguje się jeden pokryty lubrykantem palec.

 

— Otwórz oczy — mruczy Harry wprost do jego ucha.

 

Robi więc to, o czym mówi Potter, i ponownie wpatruje się w siebie samego, kątem oka zauważając odbijającego się za nim chłopaka. Kiedy ich spojrzenia krzyżują się ze sobą na tafli, Harry oblizuje usta i znów nachyla nad nim. Zbliża usta do jego skroni i nadal wpatrując się intensywnie w szare oczy, szepcze wolno:

 

— Masz patrzeć na siebie. Masz patrzeć na to, co jest tylko moje.

 

Draco jeszcze przez chwilę wciąż go obserwuje, ale po chwili posłusznie przenosi wzrok na własną twarz. Przełyka ślinę, kiedy Potter dodaje drugi palec i zagina oba w jego wnętrzu. Wygina plecy w łuk, starając się powstrzymać przeciągły niski jęk, który i tak opuszcza jego usta. Harry śmieje się cicho i wsuwa kolejny palec, rozciągając go jeszcze bardziej. Draco opuszcza głowę w dół i przez sekundę obserwuje własne stopy, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i opierając się o lustro samą wewnętrzną stroną nadgarstków, wyraźnie odczuwając chłód szkła. Po chwili jednak znów unosi wzrok w górę, ponownie wbijając go we własne odbicie, pokornie wypełniając polecenie Pottera.

 

Kiedy Harry wchodzi w niego, chce się poruszyć i pragnie gwałtowności przenikającej całego jego ciało, bólu rozchodzącego się przez żyły, zaciskania zębów i ostrego uchwytu na biodrach, po którym zostałyby mu siniaki. Potter jednak jest delikatny, tak delikatny, jak jeszcze nigdy nie był. Jego powolne pchnięcia sprawiają, że Draco ma ochotę zabłagać o więcej, ale jednocześnie nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od własnego odbicia. Harry kazał mu patrzeć, więc posłusznie wypełnia polecenie. Jego szare oczy obwiedzione dookoła czarnym węglem są niemal magnetyzujące, chociaż do tej pory nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że istnieje coś takiego jak... autohipnotyzacja?... ale w tej chwili czuje, że to jest absolutnie wykonalne, bo sam jest tego dowodem.

 

Czuje delikatny i ledwie uchwytny nacisk zimnych palców na biodrach i sapie ciężko, przyciskając czoło do lustra. Wciąż jednak nie odrywa wzroku od odbicia swoich własnych oczu. Powietrze, jakie wydycha, mgliście osadza się na szkle. Po wielu pchnięciach Pottera, z których każde kolejne wydaje się Draconowi coraz bardziej łagodne, po zamglonym szkle zaczynają spływać pojedyncze strużki wody, które przypominają mu te szare dni przepełnione rzęsistym deszczem i oczekiwaniem. Śledził wtedy krople mknące po drugiej stronie szyby i starał się je dogonić, co zawsze kończyło się jego przegraną. Teraz nawet nie próbuje oderwać pięści od lustra, by próbować wodzić palcem za jego własnym oddechem spływającym po szkle. Harry kazał mu patrzeć, więc patrzy. Nie chce robić niczego innego.

 

Jego serce bije w rytm niespokojnych wdechów i wydechów, a Potter synchronizuje swoje ruchy z harmonią ogarniającą ciało Dracona. Pragnie błagać, by Harry wreszcie stał się bardziej brutalny, by wykorzystał władzę, jaką nad nim ma, by doprowadził go drogą pełną bólu na sam szczyt, który stanowiłby niejako jego epicentrum — jego, czyli Harry'ego, ale i jego, czyli bólu właśnie. Zamiast tego jednak ciągle wpatruje się we własne oczy, których nie widzi zbyt wyraźnie, bo jest zbyt blisko lustra. Oddycha przez wciąż rozchylone usta, przez co po szkle spływa coraz więcej wilgotnych szlaków. Bolą go kostki u dłoni przez mocne przyciskanie ich do tafli, ale jest to jedynie _kropla_ wobec morza jego pragnień. Ruchy Pottera są niewystarczające, więc wypycha biodra do tyłu, chcąc poczuć _więcej, mocniej i bardziej_. Więcej pchnięć, mocniejszy nacisk i bardziej zdecydowane ruchy.

 

Harry jednak zamiera, kiedy czuje, jak Draco stara się wyjść mu naprzeciw. Nachyla się nad nim, kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i mówi cicho niskim głosem:

 

— Nie możesz mieć skazy. Nie wolno mi zostawić jakiegokolwiek śladu na twojej skórze. — Przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż barku i zatrzymuje ją na linii kręgosłupa, tuż pod szyją. — Jesteś stworzony do pozowania. Ale jeśli chcę, byś był całkowicie idealny, nie może cię kalać nic. Absolutnie nic.

 

Draco czuje zimne palce sięgające jego karku i przymyka oczy. Otwiera je jednak po chwili, przypominając sobie, że Harry nakazał mu patrzeć.

 

— To ciało jest całe twoje — mówi wolno.

 

Nie używa sformułowania „moje ciało”, jak gdyby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie należy już ono do niego, ale niezaprzeczalnie i nieodwracalnie posiada je właśnie Potter.

 

Uśmiech Harry'ego odbija się na szkle ponad ramieniem Dracona, kiedy wysuwa dłonie z jego włosów i odrywa dłoń od karku. Wodzi rękami po bokach torsu i zatrzymuje się na biodrach, układając je tam miękko. Kolejne pchnięcia są łagodne i niespieszne, a chłodne palce zawijają się zręcznie wokół jego męskości. Draco zamyka oczy i czerpie z tych ruchów tyle, ile tylko może, mając świadomość, że Harry nie chce mu dziś sprawiać bólu. Ale właśnie ta świadomość sama w sobie jest _bolesna_ , więc akceptuje obecną sytuację, poddając się Potterowi w każdym calu.

 

Po szkle wciąż spływają cienkie strużki wody, co sprawia, że lustro wygląda, jak gdyby krwawiło na przezroczysto. Jego zamglona powierzchnia nie odbija już twarzy Dracona tak dokładnie, jak jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu, ale jemu wcale to nie przeszkadza, bo przez to, że przyciska czoło do zimnej tafli, i tak nie potrafiłby obserwować siebie w pełni. Patrzy więc na swój własny oddech, teraz skroplony, ześlizgujący się powoli po szkle ku dołowi, coraz niżej i niżej. Krople mkną jedna przy drugiej, jakby ścigały się same ze sobą, tak jak kiedyś Draco ścigał się palcem z kropelkami deszczu na szybie.

 

Pchnięcia Harry'ego stają się nieco głębsze i mniej skoordynowane i Draco wie, że chłopak zbliża się do szczytu. Sam także jest na granicy i ma świadomość, że dojdzie już za kilka chwil, kilka pchnięć, jeszcze... tylko... _trochę_...

 

Osiągają orgazm równocześnie. Sperma Dracona znaczy szkło i miesza się z drobnymi strużkami wody, które zdążyły spłynąć już bardzo nisko. Teraz lustro wygląda, jakby krwawiło na biało.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**

 

Budzi się na łóżku, choć nie pamięta, jak się w nim znalazł. Za oknem wciąż jest ciemno, ranek więc jeszcze nie nadszedł. Obok niego leży Harry na plecach i wpatruje się w czarne niebo usiane gwiazdami.

 

— Już nie śpisz — mówi, wyjmując z ust cienkiego białego papierosa.

 

Draco kiwa głową i obserwuje kłębiący się w powietrzu jasnoszary dym. Zawiłe sploty plączą się między sobą i falują w rytmie wpadającego przez uchylone okno lekkiego podmuchu wiatru.

 

Harry przenosi na niego wzrok i macha lekko dłonią, rozwiewając delikatne obłoczki. Pstryka i trzymany w dłoni papieros znika, tak samo jak dym, ale Draco wciąż na nie patrzy. Kiedy Potter widzi, w co wpatruje się drugi chłopak, unosi rękę, wewnętrzną stroną kierując ją ku Draconowi i zaginając lekko palce od góry, po czym pyta:

 

— Na to patrzysz?

 

Draco kiwa lekko głową i przełyka ślinę.

 

— Przypominasz sobie wczorajszy wieczór — ciągnie Harry pewnym siebie głosem. — I rozmyślasz nad tym, jak te palce były w tobie.

 

— Tak — szepcze Draco zgodnie z prawdą i drży, bo wiatr wpadający przez okno owiewa jego skórę.

 

— Chciałbyś poczuć je jeszcze raz, prawda? — mówi i przesuwa dłonią po uchu Dracona. — Wiem, że tak. — Przebiera palcami po linii jego szczęki. — Wiem, jak bardzo to uwielbiasz.

 

Draco zamyka oczy, koncentrując się na zimnych opuszkach przemykających po jego policzku, ale po chwili Harry odrywa palce. Uchyla powieki i widzi, jak Potter unosi się na łokciu i patrzy na niego z głodem w oczach, ale nie takim _pragnę_ _-_ _cię_ _-_ _pieprzyć_. Nie, to zupełnie inny głód i Draco doskonale o tym wie. Przełyka ślinę, obserwując, jak Harry przemyka spojrzeniem po całym jego ciele, powracając do torsu i zatrzymując na nim wzrok. Unosi rękę i przyzywa gestem dłoni kawałek węgla leżącego przy podstawce sztalug.

 

Draco wciąga powietrze, kiedy Harry wsuwa sobie rysik do ust i ssie go lekko, wciąż intensywnie wpatrując się w jego oczy. Nieświadomie oblizuje wargi, gdy Potter wyjmuje węgiel i przysuwa go do jego torsu. Przyciska końcówkę ołówka do miejsca, gdzie wciąż widnieją niewyraźne ciemne szlaki, które są pozostałościami po namalowanych gwiazdach i półksiężycu. Przesuwa węglem w dół, na powrót nadając rozmazanym konturom głębokiej czerni. W końcu odrywa wzrok od Dracona i przenosi go na jego klatkę piersiową. Obrysowuje szare zarysy rysunku, delikatnie przesuwając po nich ołówkiem, i po kilku chwilach szkic jest tak samo wyraźny jak wcześniej. Kiedy kończy, odrywa rysik od skóry i ponownie skupia wzrok na oczach Dracona. Unosi węgiel i zatrzymuje go milimetry przed jego lewą powieką. Draco jeszcze przez kilka sekund patrzy na Harry'ego, ale po chwili mruży oczy i całkowicie je zamyka.

 

— Grzeczny chłopiec — mruczy Potter.

 

W tym samym momencie Draco czuje na powiece nacisk wciąż lekko wilgotnego ołówka. Wzdycha cicho, poddając się zabiegom Harry'ego. Kiedy węgiel obrysowuje drugie oko, Harry całuje go lekko w rozchylone usta. Po chwili jednak odrywa się od niego i odsuwa. Draco otwiera oczy i widzi, jak Potter obserwuje jego tors, przechylając nieco głowę w bok. Wygląda, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zamyślił. Jednak w chwili, w której Draco już-już miał podnieść się i go dotknąć, Harry uśmiecha się, unosząc lewy kącik ust wyżej niż prawy, i zaczyna obrysowywać jego usta trzymanym w dłoni węglem. Draco rozchyla nieco wargi, pozwalając chłopakowi na dokładne wypełnienie ich czernią.

 

— Jesteś zachwycający — mówi cicho Harry, odsuwając rysik.

 

Draco zamyka usta i wpatruje się w niego w milczeniu. Tymczasem Harry wstaje i podchodzi do okna. Odwraca się tyłem do Dracona, unosi nieco głowę i wbija wzrok w czerń nieba. Jego nagie ciało oświetla blask jednej świecy, którą zapala pstryknięciem palców. Stoi po prawej stronie parapetu i pali się nikłym bladym płomieniem.

 

— Miałem kiedyś... _chłopca_ — zaczyna, nie patrząc na niego, i przeczesuje sobie włosy palcami. — Mugolskiego. Studiował psychologię. — Macha ręką i ze srebrnej papierośnicy wyskakuje papieros, mknąc ku jego ustom. Kiedy styka się z jego wargami, jest już zapalony. — Lubił mówić o swoich studiach. Szczególnie interesował go temat innych stanów świadomości i oddziaływania na zmysły. Czasem nawet przeprowadzał na mnie drobne eksperymenty. Nic wielkiego, jakieś drobnostki. — Mizerny płomień świecy drga, gdy Harry wypuszcza powietrze z ust, śmiejąc się cicho. — Lubił wchodzić we mnie psychicznie, podczas gdy ja wchodziłem w niego fizycznie.

 

Draco chce otulić się szczelniej kołdrą, ale wie, że rozmazałby tym samym rysunek na swoim torsie. Opiera więc brodę o podciągnięte kolana i oplata je ramionami, uważając na klatkę piersiową. Stara się wmówić samemu sobie, że wcale nie czuje zazdrości.

 

— W zasadzie on stał się źródłem mojej inspiracji — kontynuuje Potter. — Naszkicowałem go raz, gdy przeprowadzał jakieś doświadczenie na sobie. Wyglądał wtedy naprawdę... dobrze. Nie tak cudownie jak ty oczywiście — mówi, odwracając się nieco i zerkając na Dracona. — Ale niejako pomógł mi uświadomić sobie, że prawdziwe piękno można zobaczyć tylko wtedy, gdy nie przysłania go warstwa emocji.

 

Cisza się przedłuża. Kiedy dokładnie połowa jego papierosa jest już tylko popiołem, odzywa się cicho:

 

— I tak naprawdę tylko ty jesteś godzien bycia tak _pięknym_.

 

Draco otwiera szerzej oczy i chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie ma pojęcia co. Milczy zatem, wdychając ledwie wyczuwalny gorzki zapach pochodzący od jednej świecy, stojącej na parapecie.

 

— Chciałbym — zaczyna nagle Harry bardzo wolno — ukazać całego ciebie tak czysto, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie chcę, by cokolwiek cię zagłuszało. Jakieś emocje, zbędne myśli i uczucia. Całe twoje jestestwo ma się zamknąć w esencji piękna i tylko to ma być widoczne, nic innego.

 

— To chyba... — mówi Draco i odchrząkuje. — To chyba niemożliwe. Jak niby chciałbyś...

 

— Och, to jest możliwe, wierz mi — przerywa mu. — Jest na to sposób. Umiałbym wyciągnąć z ciebie _wszystko_.

 

Draco unosi brwi i przełyka ślinę.

 

— Umiałbyś? — pyta, choć czuje, że tak naprawdę zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Oczywiście, że Harry umiałby pozbawić go wszystkiego, gdyby tylko chciał, nawet bez jego zgody. By zburzyć świat Dracona — świat zbudowany z delikatnych pociągnięć węgla na papierze, gorzkich świec, dotyku zaczernionych palców na nagiej skórze, czarnej kawy, cienkich papierosów, lustra za ciężką zasłoną i niskich dźwięków pianina — wystarczyłby leniwy ruch dłonią, taki sam jak ten, którym unicestwia swoje wypalone papierosy.

 

— Umiałbym — potwierdza Potter. — Umiałbym czasowo pozbawić cię wszystkiego.

 

Słowo „czasowo” sprawia, że Draco niemal wzdycha z ulgi. Przez chwilę sądził, że to już na zawsze, że Harry pozbawi go wszystkiego i już nigdy nie będzie taki sam, ale...

 

Uśmiecha się szeroko, choć Potter nie może tego zobaczyć, bo wciąż stoi tyłem, i wstaje z łóżka. Podchodzi do niego i staje obok, tak samo nagi jak on. Wysuwa papierosa spomiędzy palców Harry'ego i wkłada go sobie do ust. Potter spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem, kiedy Draco zaciąga się głęboko i powstrzymuje od kaszlu. Wyjmuje prawie doszczętnie wypalonego papierosa i gasi go na srebrnej podstawce świecy. Na białym filtrze widnieją czarne ślady węgla, który jeszcze kilka sekund temu zdobił jego usta.

 

— Więc zrób to — mówi cicho.

 

**vVv**

 

— Deprywacja sensoryczna* — mówi Harry jakiś czas później, kiedy Draco znajduje się tuż przy kotarze, tyłem do lustra, a sam Harry stoi przy sztalugach i obraca w dłoniach długi kawałek węgla. — To się nazywa deprywacja sensoryczna. Usunę bodźce działające na twoje zmysły wzroku i słuchu.

 

Pstryka palcami i nagle Draco przestaje cokolwiek widzieć. Słyszy tylko, jak Harry oddycha i skrobie paznokciami o ołówek.

 

— Za jakiś czas mogą pojawić się przed twoimi oczami jakieś wizje. Dziwne obrazy. Kolory. Nie wiem, jak czarodzieje reagują na ten eksperyment, bo opowiadał mi o tym mugol. Ale choćbyś nie wiem co widział, nie wolno ci się ruszać, słyszysz?

 

Ponownie pstryka i Draco odzyskuje wzrok. Widzi, jak Harry wpatruje się w niego z oczekiwaniem.

 

— Nie wolno ci się ruszać — powtarza.

 

Draco kiwa głową. Potter uśmiecha się lekko i zaczyna machać kawałkiem węgla.

 

— Grzeczny chłopiec — mówi.

 

Pstryka palcami i nagle zapadają głuche ciemności. Harry siada na łóżku i czeka.

 

**vVv**

 

_Czerń. Długo, długo czerń._

 

_Drobne pomarańczowe plamki gdzieniegdzie. Znów czerń._

 

_Wśród pomarańczowych plamek zaczynają pojawiać się niebieskie, ale są tak delikatne i drobne, że Draco nie jest pewien, czy je naprawdę widzi. Przebijają przez czerń i pomarańcz jak żyły przez cienką skórę na jego nadgarstku._

 

Harry zaczyna szkicować na papierze.

 

**vVv**

 

_Kolorowe plamki na tle czerni układają się we wstęgi, które powoli przybierają formy fraktalne. Ale po jakimś czasie regularność się rozmywa i pozostają tylko wielobarwne smugi, iskrzące gdzieniegdzie oraz kłębiące się w powietrzu jak dym z cienkich papierosów._

 

Harry kończy szkic klatki piersiowej, członka, ramion i nóg.

 

**vVv**

 

_Plamki zaczynają przybierać rożne kształty. Na początku zdaje mu się, że widzi pomarańczowego ptaka, chyba jastrzębia, ale nie jest tego pewien. Potem zarys staje się wyraźniejszy i można dostrzec, że to nie ptak, tylko długi wąż oplatający się wokół drzewa i wieszający swój smukły łeb ku dołowi. Syczy cicho — albo Draconowi tylko się tak wydaje — i macha ogonem._

 

Harry kończy szkicowanie dłoni, stóp i kształtu głowy.

 

**vVv**

 

_Długie pasy barw. Czerwone, zielone, potem znów czerwone, niebieskie, zielone, żółte, fioletowe, jeden, dwa, trzy, pięć, osiem, zielone, zielone, zielone, Harry ma zielone oczy..._

 

_Wąż pełznący po horyzoncie jego zmysłów, syczący jakieś zrozumiałe tylko dla Harry'ego słowa, jego czyste łuski lśnią w świetlistym słońcu, które wzięło się nie wiadomo skąd... Podpełza bliżej i wystawia swój rozwidlony język, by zbadać smak i zapach powietrza naokoło, ale ono zabarwione jest wonią krwi... Skąd krew?_

 

_Krew... Skapuje z palców Dracona, a Harry przesuwa wolno sztyletem po jego nadgarstku, chociaż przecież mówił „Nie. Żadnej krwi”. Ale Draco tego chce, Draco wmawia sobie, że lubi kolor czerwony, czerwony, czerwony, a potem zielony, zielony, zielony jak oczy Harry'ego..._

 

_Rozmyte wizje i niezrozumiałe szlaki, które Harry oświetlił tymi swoimi gorzkimi świecami, a których Draco sam by nie odkrył, kolorowe wstęgi — to wszystko przelatuje mu przed oczami, wślizgując się do umysłu i pieszcząc mózg swoimi długimi szczupłymi palcami, chłodnymi w porównaniu z rozgrzaną skórą..._

 

_Długi dźwięk wymykający mu się spomiędzy uszu, bo tak naprawdę nieistniejący i taki, który wziął się chyba z samego dna jego podświadomości, dźwięk wbijający się w takie miejsce jego myśli, że nawet nie wiedział o jego istnieniu... Nie wiedział, że może czuć coś właśnie w taki sposób..._

 

_Tysiące płonących słońc i miliony rozpadających się gwiazd, tak trudno ich dosięgnąć, choć blask oślepia i pozbawia wzroku... Ale nie, wcale nie, nadal je widzi..._

 

_Czarny zapach nocnego nieba... Draco wie, że jest czarny, bo czuje to w jego woni... Zielony i czerwony pachną na pewno inaczej, choć nie jest pewien, nigdy ich nie wąchał... Potem gorzka woń bieli... I nagle zapach się kończy, pozostawiając powietrze coraz czystszym, coraz mniej zabarwionym czernią, coraz bardziej przezroczystym..._

 

_Kolorowe wstęgi powracają, by tańczyć mu przed oczami, wywijając się, skręcając i sprawiając wrażenie chaotycznych, choć jednocześnie tak cudownie zharmonizowanych..._

 

_Pochodnia i namioty, czarno, noc, gwiazdy. Draco nie wie nic poza tym, że pochodnia parzy go w ręce, ale nadal ją niesie, nadal chce czuć jej ciepło, bo tylko ciepli są żywi... Rytualny taniec nad górą zszarzałych czaszek, zapewne kiedyś białych, lecz teraz przykrył je nieuchronny czas... Są szare jak sperma zmieszana z węglem..._

 

_Ogromna żmija zatapia swe kły w wężu o czystych łuskach i rozszarpuje jego ciało, odrywając głowę i odrzucając ją na bok. Wąż już nie syczy..._

 

_Miliony drobnych fragmentów szkła... Jak je nazwać? Szklane, szkielne, szkłowe? Szkliste, szklą się, iskrzą... Drobny pyłek szkielny, a może szklisty, szklany, szkłowy? Lśni i połyskuje w świetle księżyca..._

 

_Znów kolorowe wstęgi, które opasają jego nadgarstki, wstrzymując krwawienie, a Harry klnie „Kurwa”, Harry klnie „Kurwa”. Harry klnie, a Draco nie może, więc Draco tylko przytakuje, bo jest grzecznym chłopcem..._

 

_Kałuża krwi, która zdążyła nakapać z jego nadgarstka, zamienia się w jeszcze więcej szklistego, szklanego, szkłowego, szkielnego pyłu... Harry dmucha i pył rozwiewa się, tworząc w powietrzu zapierającą dech w piersiach mozaikę złożoną z tysięcy tęczowych refleksów odbijających się w drobinkach szkła..._

 

_Jęki potępieńców mieszają się z jękiem Harry'ego będącego na skraju spełnienia. Dyszy ciężko, a potępieńcy wyją. Gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, gdy dochodzi obficie, zagłuszając szczękanie zębów dusz w piekle. Dracona boli całe ciało z pożądania dla tej cudownej muzyki, która wsącza się do jego umysłu, wsącza i oblepia całe jego wnętrze..._

 

_Jest gorąco. Przeraźliwie gorąco. Słońce, które spadło z nieba, roztrzaskało się u stóp Dracona i parzące odłamki obsypały jego stopy, ogrzewając je do granic możliwości..._

 

_Pięciolinia nut Harry'ego wijąca mu się przed oczami oplata jego okaleczony nadgarstek i zaciska się, aż dłoń sinieje i sinieje, stając się czarna jak nocne niebo, na którym białe plamki na paznokciach wyróżniają się niczym srebrne gwiazdy..._

 

_Żmija, która wcześniej zabiła węża, podpełza do niego powoli i liże delikatnie pięciolinię, która odrywa się od nadgarstka i rozsypuje się w pył nut i cienkich linii ulatujących gdzieś w przestrzeń. Dłoń wraca do swojego normalnego koloru, a krew znów zaczyna płynąć. Żmija przysuwa się, otwiera pyszczek i zaczyna chciwe połykać kapiące krople. Jedna z nich spływa po jej ciele i tworzy ciekawy kontrast: zielone łuski i czerwona posoka. Draco już to kiedyś widział. Harry ma zielone oczy, a Voldemort czerwone..._

 

_Nagle zapadają ciemności, a wokół niego rozbłyskają dziesiątki tysięcy gwiazd — jedne większe i jaśniejsze, a drugie będące jedynie drobnymi punkcikami gdzieś bardzo, bardzo daleko. Draco mknie z niewiarygodną szybkością, a gwiazdy rozmazują się gdzieś na granicach jego wzroku, i czuje się niesamowicie, wszystko płynie, panta rhei**, krew nadal kapie, ale żmii już nie ma... Zaraz zgubi się w kosmosie i nie będzie wiedział, jak wrócić na Ziemię... Ale nie ma tu Harry'ego, gdzie jest Harry, chce zgubić się razem z nim..._

 

_Palce Harry'ego w nim, rozciągające go, nawilżające i sprawiające, że czuje się wreszcie doceniony, bo jest przecież warty bycia tak pięknym, chociaż Harry nigdy mu nie powiedział, że go kocha. Ale kocha, prawda? Kocha. Kiedy będę dochodził z tobą we mnie, powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz, proszę..._

 

_Szkła okularów odbijają ogień i wydaje się, że oczy Harry'ego płoną, a może Draco sobie to wmawia, może jego oczy są zimne?... Patrzy na przeciwległą ścianę i uśmiecha się lekko, ale nie zwraca najmniejszej uwagi na Dracona, więc Draco zwija się w pozycji embrionalnej w kąciku kanapy i udaje, że go nie ma, bo nie chce przeszkadzać Harry'emu... Harry, kocham cię, spójrz na mnie..._

 

_Deszcz milionów złotych galeonów spada na ziemię i zasłania szkicującego Harry'ego. Draco podnosi garście monet i podchodzi do ukochanego, prosząc o pokazanie prac i oferując cały swój utracony majątek w zamian, ale Harry nie chce, Harry odmawia, Harry mówi, że nie ma niczego i nikogo ważniejszego od jego sztuki..._

 

_Dumny lew stojący naprzeciwko Dracona obnaża swoje kły i zatapia je w żmii, a krew znów zaczyna płynąć z jego nadgarstka. Żmija umiera, a Draco traci oddech, patrząc na jej zwłoki porzucone u jego stóp. Stóp tak bladych, że aż zlewających się z bielą podłogi..._

 

_Cienki papieros Harry'ego i unoszący się z niego dym, skręcający się w powietrzu i tworzący wielobarwne smugi, kształty i zawijasy... Draco chce je złapać, ale one wyślizgują się z jego rąk przy akompaniamencie chichotu Harry'ego..._

 

**vVv**

 

Kiedy otwiera oczy, przez chwilę nic nie widzi. Do jego uszu dociera jakiś niezrozumiały szum i bełkot. Mruga parę razy i dopiero po kilku sekundach przyzwyczaja się do otaczającej go rzeczywistości.

 

Słońce jest już wysoko na niebie. Czerń nocy dawno przeminęła. Spogląda na swój tors i widzi lekko rozmazane gwiazdy oraz półksiężyc. Oblizuje wargi i przenosi wzrok na Harry'ego.

 

Ten uśmiecha się do niego nieznacznie. Siedzi przy sztalugach i obraca kawałek węgla między palcami.

 

— Która godzina? — pyta Draco nieco zachrypniętym głosem.

 

Harry zaczyna cicho chichotać.

 

— W dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu procentach przypadków wybudzenia się ze śpiączki pytanie „Która godzina?” jest tym, które pada jako pierwsze, wiesz? — mówi.

 

Draco mruga kilka razy, próbując przyswoić sobie usłyszane słowa.

 

— Przecież nie byłem w śpiączce — zauważa w końcu.

 

— Nie — potwierdza Potter. — Ale w stanie zbliżonym.

 

Wstaje i podchodzi do niego, a Draco powoli wciąga w płuca gorzki zapach palących się świec. Harry musiał zapalić je, kiedy za pomocą magii pozbawił go wzroku i słuchu.

 

— Widziałeś coś? — Gdy dostrzega, jak Draco kiwa głową, pyta: — Co?

 

— Żmiję. Szkło. Krew. Ciebie — wylicza powoli. — Słońce. Czaszki. Gwiazdy. Wstęgi.

 

Harry uśmiecha się, znów unosząc lewy kącik ust wyżej niż prawy.

 

— To musiało być niesamowite — mówi. — Bo wyglądałeś kurewsko pięknie.

 

Draco opuszcza wzrok i wpatruje się w swoje blade stopy, zlewające się z bielą podłogi.

 

— Tak, to było niesamowite — potwierdza cicho.

 

Trwają tak w ciszy przez kilkanaście sekund. Draco przenosi wzrok na parapet i widzi, że na podstawce jednej ze świec wciąż leży niedopałek z czarnymi śladami na filtrze. Uśmiecha się pod nosem.

 

— Jak obraz? — pyta nieśmiało, kiwając głową w stronę sztalug.

 

— Skończyłem.

 

— Tak szybko? — dziwi się Draco.

 

— Magia czyni cuda — odpowiada Potter i uśmiecha się znacząco.

 

Draconowi przypominają się klawisze pianina, które same unosiły się i opadały, chociaż Harry wcale ich nie dotykał podczas gry. Znów się uśmiecha.

 

— Mogę zobaczyć?

 

— Nie — mówi twardo Potter. — Jeszcze nie teraz.

 

Draco przełyka ślinę i znów opuszcza wzrok na swoje splecione na kolanach dłonie. Milczy.

 

_"Kiedy będę dochodził z tobą we mnie... Prawda?..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deprywacja_sensoryczna ← tutaj więcej o deprywacji sensorycznej.  
> ** (gr.) panta rhei — wszystko płynie; hasło filozofii Heraklita z Efezu


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY**

 

Przez duże okno w kawiarni Draco widzi pierwszy w tym roku śnieg. Pada miękkim puchem na zimną i szarą ulicę, topniejąc w mgnieniu oka. Uśmiecha się szeroko, podając zamówioną kawę klientowi, i idzie przez pomieszczenie równym, szybkim krokiem. Kiedy wchodzi za ladę, dostrzega wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Pottera, który wichrzy włosy palcami, wytrzepując z nich płatki śniegu. Tworzą one niesamowity kontrast z czarnymi kosmykami i płaszczem tego samego koloru. Draconowi natychmiast przypomina się kontrast jasnych opuszek oraz węgla, który je brudził, i zawstydza się, przypominając sobie, co te palce z nim wyczyniały.

 

Harry podchodzi do lady, zsuwając z siebie okrycie. Przewiesza płaszcz przez oparcie wysokiego krzesła i siada na nim, opierając łokcie o blat. Wpatruje się w Dracona, który stoi nieruchomo, i uśmiecha się lekko na ten widok. Bierze do ręki menu i przerzuca powoli kartki, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka. W końcu jednak śmieje się cicho i zaczyna przeglądać kartę.

 

— Cappuccino, espresso, caffèlate... Potterka. — Posyła w jego kierunku szybkie spojrzenie, w którym czai się rozbawienie. — Hm... Harretka? — pyta i unosi nieco brwi. — Nowa pozycja?

 

— Tak — odpowiada Draco i czerwieni się lekko.

 

— Więc...? — rzuca Harry. — Co to za kawa?

 

Draco delikatnie opiera przedramiona o ladę i powoli nachyla się w kierunku chłopaka.

 

— Czarna jak twój węgiel — zaczyna cicho, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. — Gorzka jak te świece, które uwielbiasz zapalać — mruczy i przerywa. Po chwili jednak mówi dalej nieco drżącym głosem, mając w pamięci, że układał te słowa przez cały ranek: — I mocna jak twoje ruchy we mnie.

 

Harry patrzy na niego w ciszy. Po chwili podnosi się z siedzenia i także układa swoje przedramiona na ladzie po obu stronach rąk Dracona, tak jakby chciał go otoczyć i mieć tylko dla siebie. Draco myśli, że być może rzeczywiście tak jest i że mocno tego chce. Potter przysuwa się bliżej, tak blisko, że chłopak może wyczuć lekko zwietrzały gorzki zapach świec, jakim przesiąknięte są jego ubrania.

 

— Więc poproszę tę kawę — szepcze niskim głosem. — Tak się składa, że idealnie wpisuje się w mój gust.

 

**vVv**

 

Mimo upływu tak wielu dni Potter wciąż nie pozwala mu spojrzeć na obraz. Sztalugi stoją pośrodku salonu, przykryte brudnym płótnem, kusząc i mamiąc, ale Draco wie, że mu nie wolno. Obserwuje więc tylko czarne plamy węgla na płachcie materiału, wyobrażając sobie, w jaki sposób Harry go narysował. Jak go ukazał. Jak uchwycił jego twarz. Usta. Włosy. Półokrągłe paznokcie. Rzęsy, nieco dłuższe przy zewnętrznych kącikach. Długie nogi. Płaski brzuch.

 

Draco próbuje nauczyć się zapalić świece za pomocą pstryknięcia, kiedy Harry nie widzi, ale nie udaje mu się to. Otwiera więc pudełko zapałek i podpala je cienkimi kawałeczkami drewna — mugolską metodą, tak jakby chciał ukarać się za nieumiejętność użycia magii bezróżdżkowej. Szarymi i wypełnionymi śniegiem oraz niekiedy jeszcze deszczem rankami, tuż przed wyjściem do pracy, siedzi na parapecie i wpatruje się w migoczące płomienie, a Harry śpi na łóżku pod oknem i wygląda tak niewinnie oraz spokojnie. Draco dmucha lekko i patrzy, jak ogień uchyla się przed jego oddechem. Czasem gasi świece i wtedy dostrzega, że im mocniejszy jest strumień powietrza, którym owiewa knot, tym bardziej żarzy się on na końcówce, jak gdyby ostatnie chwile swojego życia chciał przeżyć najintensywniej.

 

Harry gra na pianinie, kiedy Draco tego chce. Wszystko. Mozarta. Chopina. Swoje własne kompozycje. Improwizuje. Używa magii. Chwyta go za dłonie i naciska klawisze palcami Dracona, stojąc za nim i przyciskając swój tors do jego pleców.

 

Niekiedy kreśli palcem zawiłe wzory na jego klatce piersiowej, a dym papierosowy kłębi się wokół nich i miesza z gorzkim aromatem świec. Któregoś wieczoru Draco pyta, co rysuje. Harry odpowiada, że śledzi przecięcia, które widzi na jego skórze. Zamyka oczy i przejeżdża palcem wzdłuż piersi szybkim ruchem.

 

Nie pieprzy go. Dotyka Dracona jedynie wtedy, kiedy wytycza na nim krwawe szlaki, jakie istnieją tylko w jego głowie. Czasami drapie go paznokciami i na skórze pojawiają się jasne kreski, które znikają po kilku sekundach. Ale to nie boli tak mocno, jak Draco by chciał.

 

**vVv**

 

— Masz marzenia? — pyta Harry któregoś dnia, siedząc przy pianinie i głaszcząc klawisze jedną dłonią, a w drugiej trzymając papierosa.

 

Draco odwraca głowę od padającego za oknem śniegu i odrywa policzek od szyby. Podciąga kolana bliżej brody i opiera się o nie czołem.

 

— Każdy ma — odpowiada stłumionym głosem.

 

— Ja mam tylko jedno — mówi cicho Potter, a jego ręka nieruchomieje.

 

Płomień świecy bardzo lekko ogrzewa nogi Dracona. Śnieg prószy cicho, w niczym nie przypominając bębnienia kropel deszczu, który padał jeszcze do niedawna. Harry naciska jeden z klawiszy, a przeraźliwie niski dźwięk rozchodzi się po całym pomieszczeniu.

 

— Lubisz ból? — pyta takim tonem, jakby już znał odpowiedź, i zaciąga się cienkim papierosem.

 

Draco prostuje nogi i stopami dotyka przeciwległej ściany przy oknie. Ściska srebrny świecznik między kolanami.

 

— Przecież wiesz — szepce, wpatrując się we własne kostki.

 

— Ale może chcę usłyszeć to od ciebie — mówi twardo Harry i jeszcze raz naciska ten sam klawisz.

 

Draco zamyka oczy i wdycha gorzki zapach, który na krawędziach jego percepcji styka się z niskim dźwiękiem pianina i miesza z nim. Kompozycja wtłacza się między zmysły i pozostaje z Draconem nawet wtedy, kiedy głęboki ton w końcu zanika.

 

— Lubię ból — mówi nieco drżącym głosem, choć ma świadomość, że Harry i tak o tym wie.

 

— A dlaczego? — pyta Potter i naciska klawisz po drugiej stronie klawiatury, tak że teraz w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewa wysoki dźwięk, który nijak nie pasuje Draconowi do gorzkości świec.

 

Wzrusza ramionami i odwraca wzrok do okna, za którym białe płatki śniegu lecą ku ziemi. Obserwuje, jak niektóre osiadają na szybie, ale żaden z nich nie chce zsunąć się w dół, więc Draco nie może ścigać się z nimi palcem.

 

— Nic nie mówisz — rzuca Harry i wsuwa sobie papierosa do ust, przytrzymując go zębami, po czym z całej siły uderza pięściami w pianino.

 

Wysokie i niskie dźwięki mieszają się ze sobą, ale nie współgrają. Wypełniają pomieszczenie i wdzierają się do głowy Dracona, który kuli się lekko i przenosi wzrok na białą warstwę puchu leżącą na ziemi. Kiedy ponownie przysuwa kolana pod brodę, Harry jeszcze raz wali w klawiaturę. Draco zamyka oczy i zaczyna szybciej oddychać. Zanim Potter ma szansę na trzecie uderzenie, szepcze:

 

— To jest jak kara.

 

Otwiera oczy i zerka szybko na Harry'ego, widząc, jak prostuje się i powoli rozluźnia pięści. Wyjmuje papierosa spomiędzy warg, rozgniatając go na klawiszu, który wydaje najniższy z możliwych dźwięków. Pstryka cicho i popiół znika.

 

— Za to, że przyłączyłeś się do mnie i przez to zostałeś wydziedziczony — mówi Potter pewnym głosem i znów zaczyna gładzić klawiaturę otwartymi dłońmi.

 

— Nie — zaprzecza Draco, kiedy nuta przemija. — Za to, że nie byłem po twojej stronie od początku.

 

Harry patrzy na niego zszokowany, a jego ręce nieruchomieją.

 

— I że należę do ciebie dopiero od niedawna — szepcze, przenosząc wzrok za okno.

 

Cisza się przedłuża. Padający śnieg nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku, opadając miękko na ziemię. Świat za szybą jest biały i niemalże go oślepia. Jedynie czarne konary nagich drzew przebijają gdzieniegdzie przez grube warstwy zimowego puchu, przypominając tym samym biel i czerń mieszkania Harry'ego.

 

— Ból jest dla ciebie karą? — pyta Harry po kilku minutach.

 

Draco kiwa głową.

 

— Ale mimo to lubisz go? — kontynuuje, odwracając głowę i patrząc na chłopaka siedzącego na parapecie.

 

Ten jeszcze raz potakuje, a potem oplata rękoma podciągnięte kolana i zamyka oczy.

 

— Malfoy... — szepcze niesamowicie cicho Harry, ale padający śnieg nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku, tak jak deszcz przed wieloma dniami, więc słowo to jest doskonale słyszalne.

 

Draco zaciska dłonie w pięści i opiera czoło o kolana, czując pierwsze fale bólu, które wślizgują mu się w żyły i płyną w nich, rozchodząc się po całym organizmie. Otwiera usta, ale nie krzyczy, a jedynie wzdycha lekko, starając się maksymalnie wykorzystać te krótkie sekundy. Ten ból jest dla niego prawie jak miliardy atomów tlenu, które rozprzestrzeniają się po całym ciele przez naczynia krwionośne i tym samym dają życie. Gdy chwila przemija, świeca stojąca między jego nogami gaśnie, wypalając się doszczętnie. Draco zamyka oczy i wypuszcza powietrze ze świstem, kiedy ból mija, czując się jak ta świeczka, której płomień gasł powoli.

 

— Malfoy — mówi ponownie Harry, tym razem głośniej.

 

Chłopak odrzuca głowę w tył i opiera ją o ścianę za sobą, prostując nogi jeszcze bardziej i wbijając pięty w mur. Otwiera oczy, wzdychając i rozluźniając pięści, jakby tym samym cienkie żyły w dłoniach i palcach mogły przyjąć więcej bólu. Śnieg padający za oknem obrazuje tempo rozpływającego się po naczyniach krwionośnych cierpienia, które według Dracona płynie bardzo wolno, _o wiele za wolno_. Opiera się więc policzkiem o okno i obserwuje jeden z płatków, który miękko osiadł na szybie.

 

— Malfoy — powtarza Potter. — Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy.

 

Fale są coraz silniejsze i niemal zaciągają Dracona na samo dno. Skrawkiem świadomości, do którego cierpienie jeszcze nie dotarło — _jeszcze_ — przypomina sobie dzień, w którym Harry zagrał dla niego na pianinie po raz pierwszy. Wtedy także czuł się, jakby tonął, jakby nuty były wszechobecną wodą, która zalewała go i dusiła, nie pozwalając wyjść na powierzchnię i odetchnąć powietrzem, ale teraz... Teraz zalewające go cierpienie nie dusi go, wręcz przeciwnie — jego brak byłby właśnie jak zanurzenie się w wodzie, gdzie nie ma zbawiennego tlenu. Gdzie zginąłby niechybnie. Wciąga więc powietrze, wciąż przesycone gorzkim zapachem, i zatrzymuje je w płucach, łącząc je z bólem i pozwalając, by ta mieszanka niemal pozbawiła go zmysłów.

 

Słowo „Malfoy”, powtarzane raz za razem, zalewa go coraz silniej, aż w końcu Draco krzyczy po raz pierwszy, prosto z samego wnętrza płuc otoczonych gorzkim cierpieniem. Krzyk jest krótki, trwa ledwie sekundę, jak gdyby chciał go powstrzymać, ale to, co ogarnia jego ciało, nie pozwoliło mu na milczenie. Harry mówi coraz szybciej i szybciej, nazwisko wypowiadane wciąż i wciąż staje się prawie niezrozumiałym bełkotem, ale ciągle powoli, z prędkością spadającego śniegu, wsącza się pod skórę, przenika mięśnie i wślizguje się w żyły, biorąc krew w posiadanie i płynąc razem z nią, jakby chciał ścigać się ze znajdującymi się w niej atomami tlenu. _To niesprawiedliwe_ , myśli Draco, z całej siły przyciskając prawą dłoń do okna, _że ból może ścigać się z tlenem, a ja nie mogę robić tego samego z płatkami śniegu osiadającymi na szybie._ Ręka bieleje z wysiłku, gdy chłopak zwija ją w pięść i opiera o szkło zewnętrzną stroną palców. Paznokcie wbijają mu się we wnętrze dłoni, ale nie odczuwa tego wśród mnogości innych doznań. Kiedy Harry milknie na chwilę, udaje mu się wykrztusić:

 

— Ale to też jest jak nagroda.

 

Potter otwiera usta, ale nic nie mówi. Litera „M” majaczy gdzieś na drodze między jego umysłem a wargami, ale nie wydobywa się spomiędzy nich.

 

— Nagroda? — pyta cicho po jakimś czasie.

 

Draco wciąga w płuca gorzkie powietrze, rozczarowany, że w tej chwili nie może ono zmieszać się z bólem i jest teraz w jego ciele takie... samotne, takie _gorzkie_. Kiwa głową.

 

— Pochodzi od ciebie. Jest częścią ciebie we mnie, a przez to staje się też częścią mnie. Psychicznie, a nie tylko fizycznie.

 

Zerka na siedzącego przy pianinie Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że ten rozpozna te słowa. _"Lubił wchodzić we mnie psychicznie, podczas gdy ja wchodziłem w niego fizycznie"._

 

— Ja bezsprzecznie należę do ciebie w tych obu tych wymiarach — kontynuuje. — I chcę to czuć.

 

Potter zrywa się z siedzenia i podchodzi do Dracona szybkim krokiem. Łapie go za ramiona, siłą ściągając z parapetu, i popycha w bok, ustawiając pod kotarą. Wypalona świeczka spada na podłogę, zrzucona z okna tym gwałtownym ruchem, a resztki białego wosku rozlewają się na panelach, prawie niewidoczne na ich jasnym tle. Harry przyciska jego ciało do czarnej zasłony, a Draco może wyczuć na plecach chłód lustra przebijający przez ciężką firanę. Szybkim ruchem przesuwa dłońmi po jego torsie, wsuwa je pod koszulę i obejmuje biodra. Kieruje się w górę, wciąż patrząc w oczy Dracona, i zatrzymuje ręce na żebrach, tuż przy bijącym sercu.

 

— Pragnę cię narysować.

 

Draco przełyka ślinę.

 

— A skoro częścią ciebie ma być ból, pragnę narysować cię razem z nim, Malfoy.

 

Wysuwa dłonie spod koszuli i zaczyna zdzierać z niego ubrania, jak gdyby chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć ból przemieszczający się pod jasną skórą. Podarte strzępy materiału wiszą żałośnie na szczupłym ciele Dracona, a Harry klaszcze głośno, by zniknęły, jakby nie umiał skoncentrować swojej magii na tyle, by zrobić to za pomocą zwykłego spojrzenia — tak jak wiele razy wcześniej.

 

— Stój i nie ruszaj się, Malfoy — warczy.

 

Spod półprzymkniętych z oszałamiającego i upajającego bólu powiek Draco widzi, jak Potter macha ramionami, skupiając w nich całą swą magię, i przywołuje stojące w kącie sztalugi. Te mkną z zawrotną prędkością przez pokój i zatrzymują się milimetry przez jego ciałem. Gwałtownie zdziera z nich płótno, ujawniając czysty kawałek papieru. Draco oddycha głęboko, patrząc na niego i podziwiając pierwotny charakter magii, z której czerpie. Wie, że Harry w tej chwili nie jest w stanie czarować za pomocą spojrzenia, przesunięcia dłońmi czy szeptanego cicho zaklęcia, a gdyby wziął do ręki różdżkę, ta na pewno złamałaby się z trzaskiem pod naporem tak wielkiej energii magicznej. Wzdycha lekko, kiedy ból powoli mija, jak gdyby wypływał z płuc razem z gorzkim powietrzem, i otwiera oczy szerzej.

 

— Narysuję cię, Malfoy — mruczy Potter gniewnie i bierze do ręki dwa długie kawałki węgla.

 

Draco stara się nie zaciskać powiek, bo chce nadal obserwować Harry'ego, ale odrzuca głowę w tył i opiera ją o kotary. Zimno szkła dociera przez firanę i ochładza go, wyostrzając zmysły i sprawiając tym samym, że ból na potylicy staje się niemal krystalicznie czysty i doskonale wyczuwalny, kiedy płynie żyłami.

 

Trzask łamanego węgla rozbrzmiewa w ciszy niezakłóconej żadnymi odgłosami, bo padający śnieg jest o wiele bardziej cichy od deszczu, który zagłuszał wszystko wiele dni temu. Draco otwiera oczy i patrzy na to, jak Potter łamie rysik w dłoniach i rozciera kawałki między palcami. Podchodzi do nagiego chłopaka z... głodem?... w oczach i całkowicie czarnymi rękami zaczyna przesuwać po jego torsie, wciąż patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Draco oddycha ciężko i nie odrywa od niego spojrzenia.

 

— Spełnisz moje marzenie, Malfoy — mruczy Harry, zaciskając palce po obu stronach jego klatki piersiowej, niemal miażdżąc mu żebra.

 

Draco jęczy, kiedy kolejne fale bólu wślizgują się do jego żył i zaczynają wyścig z tymi, które Harry wsączył do nich już wcześniej. _To piękne_ , myśli, _że ból może ścigać się sam ze sobą, tak jak kiedyś robiły to krople deszczu na szybie._

 

Potter dociera dłońmi do szyi i przesuwa po niej opuszkami palców. Obejmuje twarz Dracona, przysuwając ją bliżej swojej, i zanim łączy ich usta, mruczy twardo:

 

— Malfoy.

 

Draco chce jęknąć, ale nie może, zbyt zajęty całowaniem. Czuje, jak palce chłopaka przemykają po jego twarzy, wyrysowując na nich czarne szlaki, ale dotyk ten jest jednym z wielu bodźców, jakie do niego docierają, więc nie skupia się na nim. Harry nagle odrywa się od niego, cofa i podchodzi do sztalug. Bierze do ręki kawałek węgla i obracając go w dłoniach, mówi cicho:

 

— Chcę narysować twój ból, w kontraście do twojego piękna. — Bierze głębszy oddech i dodaje: — Malfoy.

 

Draco zagryza dolną wargę i wzdycha ciężko, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Ma wrażenie, że jego krew jest tak mocno nasycona bólem, że aż zmieniła kolor z czerwieni na ciemną zieleń, taką samą jak ta, która rozbłysła na końcu różdżki Lucjusza, gdy rzucał zaklęcie wydziedziczające. Myśli, że to chyba wcale nie jest taki zły los i że krew byłaby o wiele piękniejsza, gdyby zmieniła swoją barwę. Tym maleńkim skrawkiem świadomości, do którego cierpienie jeszcze nie dotarło — _ale zalewa coraz silniej i niedługo całkowicie pozbawi go zmysłów_ — Draco rejestruje cichy dźwięk przesuwania rysikiem po papierze. Uchyla powieki, natrafiając spojrzeniem na biały sufit, i wsłuchuje się w delikatne skrobanie.

 

— Będziesz w zasadzie taki sam. Nagi, z wyrysowanymi czarnymi szlakami na jasnej skórze, stojący przy kotarze. Ale te obrazy będą jednocześnie identyczne i zupełnie różne. Chcę tego dokonać. I może mi się to udać tylko z tobą, Malfoy. Jestem pewien, że nikt inny nie byłby w stanie być tak piękny w bólu i tak cudowny bez niego, będąc ciągle tą samą osobą.

 

Ból mieszający się z ciemnozielonym wspomnieniem o wydziedziczeniu i czarnym węglem na jego piersi. Gorzki zapach palących się świec. Skrzypienie ołówka przesuwającego się niezwykle szybko po papierze. Migawki czarnego pianina stojącego naprzeciwko pomiędzy kolejnymi rugnięciami. Padający śnieg za oknem. Ciemniejące powoli niebo. Drżenie pierwotnej magii, która wypełnia pokój i z której Harry czerpie przy rysowaniu. Wspomnienie unoszących się i opadających klawiszy pianina. Dym papierosowy wplatający się w zwichrzone włosy Harry'ego. Zapach czarnej kawy pomiędzy głębokimi oddechami a twardymi „Malfoy” powtarzanymi raz za razem. Mijające minuty, których upływ odmierzają strzępy bólu płynące żyłami. Gorzkie powietrze. Ciemne niebo. Świece. Harry. Magia. Pianino. Węgiel. Ból. Papier. Malfoy. Żyły. Obraz. Papieros. Harry. M...

 

— Skończyłem — mówi Potter.

 

Słowo to jest tak rożne od jego nazwiska, które słyszał wciąż i wciąż, gdy Harry rysował, że w pierwszej chwili nawet nie potrafi go zrozumieć. Otwiera oczy i widzi, jak Potter wpatruje się w obraz z najszczerszym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek zagościł na jego ustach. Jego oczy niemal płoną, a całe ciało wydaje się zupełnie inne, bardziej _szczęśliwe_ niż w ciągu tego całego czasu, odkąd są razem. Kiedy przenosi wzrok na Dracona, ten dostrzega w jego spojrzeniu coś na kształt spełnienia, idealnej harmonii, całkowitego zaspokojenia.

 

— Jak Friedrich — szepcze Potter żarliwie i zaczyna się cicho śmiać, znowu wpatrując się w płótno.

 

W Dracona nagle uderza świadomość tego, jak bardzo jest wycieńczony. Osuwa się na podłogę i opiera plecami o kotarę. Znów wyczuwa chłód szkła przebijający przez zasłonę, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi, skupiając się na regularnym oddychaniu i oddalając od siebie wszelkie inne myśli. _Oddech. Jeden. Drugi. Trzeci. Jeszcze raz. Oddech._ Zamyka oczy, odchylając głowę w tył i opierając się nią o firanę. Układa dłonie płasko na podłodze i stuka lekko palcem wskazującym lewej ręki, unosząc go przy każdym kolejnym wdechu i opuszczając przy wydechu.

 

— Kocham cię — mówi prawie bezwiednie, jakby nieświadomie, łapiąc kolejny z oddechów, które coraz trudniej mu kontrolować, i mdleje.

 

**vVv**

 

Kiedy budzi się rano, leży w łóżku. Na lewym ramieniu czuje ciepłą dłoń i delikatne muskanie ustami od czasu do czasu. Niebo za oknem jest jasnoszare i prawie oślepia, gdy wpatruje się w nie zbyt długo. Pierwszy głęboki oddech pali go w płuca, a obolałe mięśnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa, kiedy chce wstać. Ktoś układa mu płasko dłoń na piersi i szepcze:

 

— Nie ruszaj się.

 

Odwraca głowę i natrafia spojrzeniem na zielone oczy, które wpatrują się w niego uważnie. Przełyka ślinę i chce otworzyć usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Harry natychmiast kładzie mu palec na wargach i dodaje cicho:

 

— Nic nie mów. Słuchaj.

 

Przymyka powieki, chcąc wsłuchać się w ciszę, jaka ich otacza, ale wtedy dociera do niego zupełnie inny odgłos. Ciche bębnienie drobnych kropelek o szybę i blaszaną rynnę. Uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

 

— Deszcz — mówi Harry i całuje go lekko.

 

**vVv**

 

Dni wypełnione śniegiem, deszczem i niekiedy czystym niebem spędzają w kawiarni i mieszkaniu Harry'ego. Draco nie patrzy na żaden z dwóch obrazów, do jakich pozował. Chociaż Potter nie powiedział wyraźnie, że mu nie wolno, to nawet nie próbuje spojrzeć pod poplamione płótno narzucone na stojące w kącie sztalugi. Mimo że czasami kusi go wizja kary, jaką Harry mógłby mu zaserwować za choćby jedno dotknięcie sztalug, to jednak zawsze się powstrzymuje.

 

Potter znowu gra mu na pianinie, pali cienkie papierosy, pije czarną kawę i nie kocha się z nim. Śpią w jednym łóżku, wpatrując się w niebo, kiedy nie mogą spać. Wdychają zapach gorzkich świec, które Harry najwyraźniej zapala samymi myślami, bo często po prostu knot zaczyna płonąć, a on wcale nie jest tym zdziwiony. Ale nie dotykają się bardziej niż to konieczne, gdy wtulają się w siebie, by zasnąć. Draco nie czuje dłoni wędrujących po jego wystających żebrach, jego oddech nie przyspiesza w reakcji na powolne wystukiwanie na jasnej skórze rytmu, który istnieje tylko w głowie Harry'ego. Jedyne, co może ich łączyć na płaszczyźnie erotycznej, to dzielenie tego samego powietrza przy oddychaniu, gdy leżą obok siebie twarzą w twarz.

 

Jest jeszcze bardziej obolały i szczęśliwy niż poprzednim razem, gdy został z Potterem przez kilka dni, by móc wrócić do pełni sił. Powoli snuje się po mieszkaniu, próbując poruszać całym ciałem, jakby w ten sposób chciał przywołać echo tego cierpienia, które zalało go przy malowaniu drugiego obrazu. Zamyka oczy, opiera się plecami o ściany, czując ich chłód, i przesuwa po nich rozłożonymi ramionami, jak gdyby chropowatość muru mogła ukoić tęsknotę. Za Harrym, który cały czas jest w jego pobliżu, i za bólem, którego nie czuł od wielu białych jak śnieg dni.

 

**vVv**

 

Draco idzie boso po podłodze, obserwując, jak jasna skóra stóp zlewa się z bielą paneli. Harry staje za nim, opierając brodę o jego ramię. Kładzie dłonie płasko na biodrach Dracona i popycha jego nogi kolanami, kierując go ku pianinu. Siada na stołku, sadzając chłopaka okrakiem na swoich kolanach, który jest teraz tyłem do instrumentu. Naciska przypadkowy klawisz, a niski dźwięk rozlega się w pomieszczeniu.

 

— Zagrasz coś dla mnie? — pyta Draco, obejmując go ramionami za szyję.

 

— Nie, to ty mi zagrasz — mruczy miękko Potter.

 

Pstryka palcami, a stołek przekręca się i teraz to Harry siedzi tyłem do pianina. Draco wpatruje się w niego zdziwiony i mówi cicho:

 

— Przecież nie potrafię.

 

— Ale ja potrafię — odpowiada chłopak.

 

Obejmuje go ciasno ramionami i uśmiecha się, a Draco czuje, jak jego dłonie same, bez udziału woli, unoszą się i układają na klawiaturze. Palec wskazujący naciska jeden z klawiszy, chociaż nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by nim poruszyć. Obserwuje swoje własne ręce, które dotykają pianina i przesuwają się po nim wolno. Przenosi wzrok na Pottera, który uśmiecha się, unosząc lewy kącik ust wyżej niż prawy, i nagle dociera do niego, że ten za pomocą swojej magii kontroluje jego dłonie. Świadomość, że władza Harry'ego nie obejmuje tylko jego umysłu, ale sięga nawet do bladego ciała, wprawia go w zdumienie oraz sprawia, że czuje się tak cudownie zależny i niesamowicie zdominowany. Jęczy cicho, wciąż wpatrując się w chłopaka, i w tej chwili czuje, jak zaczyna grać. Jego palce powoli wędrują po klawiaturze. Klawisze pod opuszkami są gładkie i chłodne, ale kiedy Draco — czy raczej Potter jego rękami — przyspiesza, przestaje się na tym skupiać i zaczyna chłonąć muzykę, która wychodzi zarówno spod jego palców, jak i z umysłu Harry'ego. Kompozycja jest dynamiczna, ale przeładowana niskimi nutami, które wchodzą w Dracona i zostają w nim długo po tym, jak jego dłonie nieruchomieją, a ostatnie dźwięki wybrzmiewają do końca.

 

Deszcz za oknem bębni o szybę, jak gdyby chciał przedłużyć melodię. Draco zamyka oczy i opiera głowę o ramię Pottera, chłonąc gorzki zapach, którym powietrze wciąż jest przesycone. Czuje, jak Harry wślizguje się dłońmi pod jego koszulę, więc mruczy cicho, mocniej wtulając się w ciepłe ciało. Kiedy podnoszą się razem, stopy Dracona dotykają jasnych paneli, ale teraz wcale nie patrzy, jak zlewają się z nimi ze względu na podobną barwę, zbyt zajęty oddawaniem powolnych pocałunków. Kierują się w stronę łóżka, po czym na nie opadają, nie przerywając całowania, i Potter natychmiast unieruchamia nadgarstki Dracona, przytrzymując je za jego głową. Odrywają się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Harry puszcza dłonie Dracona, klękając między jego rozchylonymi udami, i przesuwa rękami w dół po jasnej skórze. Dociera do klatki piersiowej, zaczynając zręcznie odpinać guziki białej koszuli. Kiedy jej poły rozchylają się na boki, chłopak chce unieść się do pozycji siedzącej, by ją zdjąć, ale Potter kręci głową. Draco opada więc na łóżko, wyciągając ręce jeszcze bardziej w tył oraz opierając opuszki palców o podłogę, i obserwuje pochylającego się nad nim Harry'ego. Wydaje mu się, że nigdy nie był piękniejszy niż teraz — powoli odpinający własną koszulę i uśmiechający się leniwie, gdy unosi lewy kącik ust wyżej niż prawy. Kiedy Potter powoli zbliża się ku niemu i styka ich torsy, Draco zaciska dłonie w pięści i uderza ich kostkami o podłogę. Mocny nacisk nagiego ciała Harry'ego jest zupełnie różny od dotyku cienkiego materiału koszuli, jaka wciąż okrywa barki Dracona. Pozwala ponownie złapać się za ręce i docisnąć je do paneli.

 

— Twoje dłonie są tak blade... — zaczyna cicho Harry. — Tak blade, jak stopy. Prawie niewidoczne na tle jasnej podłogi.

 

Draco wzdycha cicho i odchyla głowę w tył, próbując spojrzeć na swoje ręce. Ale mimo tego, że łóżko jest bardzo niskie, nie udaje mu się dostrzec, jak biel skóry miesza się z bielą paneli.

 

— Jesteś ucieleśnieniem perfekcji — dodaje Potter, mocniej ściskając jego dłonie. — Ucieleśnieniem perfekcji. Spójrz na mnie.

 

Draco posłusznie przenosi wzrok na zielone oczy Harry'ego.

 

— Wiesz, kim jesteś? — pyta chłopak.

 

— Ucieleśnieniem perfekcji — odpowiada.

 

— Tak. — Uśmiecha się szeroko. — I kim jeszcze?

 

— Jestem kimś jeszcze? — dziwi się Draco, marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekuje Potter.

 

— Och, oczywiście. Ucieleśnieniem perfekcji. Chodzącym dziełem sztuki. Moim modelem — wymienia i milknie. Otaczającą ich ciszę przerywa deszcz ze śniegiem, który bębni o szyby. — Jesteś moją osobistą kometą — dodaje nagle, poważniejąc. — Nie mógłbym zgubić się w kosmosie, bo zawsze byś przy mnie był. Jak kometa przy gwieździe — mówi twardo i całuje Dracona.

 

Pocałunek jest szorstki i gniewny, niemal karzący, ale mimo tego Draco go oddaje. Jednak kiedy Harry odsuwa się, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, przekręca głowę w bok i patrzy na przeciwległą ścianę, gdzie półki z czarnego drewna zajmujące mały kawałek płaszczyzny muru, tuż obok obrazu, pełne są różnorodnych książek.

 

— Kometa... — zaczyna słabo i odchrząkuje. — Skąd to porównanie?

 

Potter opiera czoło o jego pierś i pyta:

 

— Byłem w twoim ciele, dlaczego więc miałbym odmawiać sobie bycia w twoim umyśle?

 

Zanim pełen sens tych słów dociera do Dracona, już czuje, jak nacisk na dłoniach znika, a ręce Harry'ego niecierpliwie przesuwają się po jego klatce piersiowej, aż w końcu docierają do brzucha. Kiedy Draco chce coś powiedzieć, ten pstryka cicho, odbierając mu głos. Uśmiecha się lekko, prawie niewinnie, po czym powoli odpina guzik u jego spodni i rozsuwa zamek. Kiedy widzi, jak Draco otwiera usta, ale nie może niczego powiedzieć, śmieje się cicho i mówi:

 

— Przecież należysz do mnie. Chcesz być mój i fizycznie, i psychicznie, sam tak powiedziałeś.

 

Draco zamyka oczy i wypuszcza z płuc powietrze. Leży nieruchomo przez kilkanaście sekund, aż w końcu płuca zaczynają palić go na tyle mocno, że zaczyna znów oddychać. Unosi dłonie zza głowy, potakując, i obejmuje nimi kark Harry'ego. Przyciąga go bliżej siebie i całuje, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Potter oddaje pocałunek i zsuwa z niego dżinsy oraz bokserki. Kiedy Draco uchyla w końcu powieki, czuje, jak bielizna znika, a spodnie pękają w kroku. Ich nogawki wciąż okrywają nogi Dracona, ale jego biodra są nagie.

 

Harry uśmiecha się tym swoim charakterystycznym krzywym uśmiechem i chwyta stopy Dracona, układając je sobie na ramionach. Spogląda na własne spodnie, a te natychmiast znikają.

 

— Mówiłem ci już, że masz cudowne nogi, prawda? I że kurewsko wspaniale wyglądasz w tych swoich wąskich czarnych dżinsach? — pyta, choć obaj doskonale wiedzą, że zna odpowiedź na te pytania. Draco jednak kiwa potakująco, chociaż chciałby móc odpowiedzieć słowami, ale czar, który pozbawił go głosu, wciąż działa. — Nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszych — dodaje Potter.

 

Unosi nieco brwi i z czarnej szafki przy sztalugach wyskakuje mała buteleczka lubrykanta, po czym mknie ku jego wyciągniętej dłoni. Wylewa nieco substancji na rękę i wsuwa jeden palec do wnętrza Dracona. Ten zagryza dolną wargę, wciąż wpatrując się w jego oczy, kiedy kolejnywślizguje się w niego ostrożnie. Przełyka ślinę i unosi wyżej biodra, chcąc poczuć mocniejszy nacisk. Ale Harry kręci głową i mówi:

 

— Nie, dziś nie sprawię ci bólu. Nie chcę, by cokolwiek zakłócało twoją doskonałość i przysłaniało twe piękno.

 

Draco czuje, że znów może mówić, więc ponownie przełyka ślinę i odzywa się:

 

— Ale obiecaj mi, że to ostatni raz bez niego.

 

Harry śmieje się cicho.

 

— Tak — potwierdza, a na ustach Dracona rozkwita szeroki uśmiech. — To ostatni raz.

 

Wsuwa w niego trzeci palec i zagina wszystkie w jego wnętrzu. Draco podnosi biodra i przyciska stopy do barków Harry'ego. Jęczy cicho, kiedy Potter odsuwa się nieco, ale po chwili czuje, jak wchodzi w niego swoim członkiem. Krzyżuje kostki na jego karku, a Harry chichocze lekko, poruszając się w nim w przód i w tył. Ich ruchy są harmonijne i głębokie, jakby uzupełniali się wzajemnie i pasowali do siebie. Yin i yang, biel i czerń, śnieg i deszcz, Draco i Harry.

 

Wdychają gorzki zapach palących się świec, wciąż szukając w sobie zespolenia. Materiał koszuli Dracona otula jego ramiona, a nogawki dżinsów ciągle oplatają nogi, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak nagi, jak teraz. Harry przesuwa spojrzeniem po całym jego ciele, obserwując prężące się mięśnie brzucha, obejmujące go ramiona, rozchylone uda i kontrastujący z jasnym ciałem czarny materiał nogawek spodni. Pogłębia swoje ruchy, wchodząc w niego jeszcze dalej, aż ten przymyka oczy, wygina się w łuk i próbuje docisnąć tors do klatki piersiowej Pottera, czując, jak przeszkadzają mu w tym własne nogi. Jego gładka skóra emanuje ciepłem, więc wzdycha przeciągle i przytula się do niego jeszcze mocniej. Harry opada całym ciężarem swojego ciała na Dracona, a jego pchnięcia stają się nieco płytsze. Wypuszcza powietrze przez usta, a pianino, dotąd milczące, odzywa się nagle i samo zaczyna grać. Draco zna tę kompozycję; jest to utwór, który Potter zagrał mu po raz pierwszy. Przypomina sobie, jak czuł się tamtego dnia — jak gdyby tonął w oceanie nut, w który pociągnął go Harry. Niskie tony wsączają mu się teraz do umysłu i mieszają z gorzkim zapachem palących się świec oraz ciemnymi włosami Pottera. Draco wciąga powietrze z sykiem, a dźwięk ten wkomponowuje się w muzykę.

 

Ale nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że słyszana melodia nie jest taka sama jak wcześniej. Różni się nieznacznie od poprzedniej wersji, jest bardziej dynamiczna, podniosła i twarda. Niektóre nuty wręcz go bolą, ostro wchodząc w jego umysł i wbijając się w całe jestestwo. Uświadamia sobie, że brak fizycznego bólu Harry wynagrodził mu bólem psychicznym, który płynie z muzyki. Uśmiecha się więc i otwiera oczy, od razu patrząc na leżącego na nim chłopaka.

 

Nie po raz pierwszy uświadamia sobie, jaki jest piękny. Jego jasna cera cudownie kontrastuje z czernią włosów, pełne usta rozchylają się zapraszająco, a źrenice w oczach są rozszerzone i zakrywają prawie całą zieleń tęczówki. Ma gładką skórę, nieco kościste dłonie, teraz ułożone płasko po obu stronach głowy Dracona, szczupłe nadgarstki i smukłe palce, których kostki wystają nieco, kiedy zaciska ręce w pięści. Jego paznokcie są zawsze równo przycięte, a ich długa i wąska płytka opiłowana na półokrągło. Nie ma w nim niczego, co psułoby harmonię całości; nawet cienka ukośna blizna, ciągnąca się od pępka do żeber po lewej stronie, jest częścią składową jego doskonałości.

 

— Jesteś piękny — szepcze Draco.

 

Harry kręci głową, śmiejąc się.

 

— Nie — zaprzecza. — Ty jesteś. — Milknie na moment, po czym dodaje takim tonem, jakby mówił sam do siebie: — Słodko cudowny chłopiec.

 

Draco odchyla głowę w tył i jęczy w odpowiedzi na jedno z głębszych pchnięć.

 

— A ty gorzko doskonały — mówi, zerkając na palące się na parapecie świece.

 

Potter uśmiecha się, patrząc w tym samym kierunku, i mruczy nisko:

 

— Touch _é*._

 

Próbuje być delikatny, ale najwyraźniej nie może powstrzymać się przed gwałtownymi ruchami. Wchodzi w niego zdecydowanie raz za razem, ciągle przyspieszając, a Draco stara się wychodzić mu naprzeciw. Ich ruchy wkomponowują się w brzmienie muzyki, która także staje się coraz szybsza. Draco przelotnie zastanawia się, czy to oni ścigają się z pianinem, czy pianino z nimi, ale zanim ma szansę rozważyć to zagadnienie, Potter nieruchomieje i zaciska oczy, a instrument przestaje grać. Jego powieki drżą, a ramiona, na których opiera swój ciężar, uginają się nieco. Odrywa jedną dłoń od materaca i chwyta lewą nogę Dracona, zsuwając ją sobie z ramienia i układając na własnym biodrze. Po chwili to samo robi z drugą i mówi cicho:

 

— Opleć mnie w pasie. Chcę poczuć nacisk twojego piękna na swoim ciele.

 

Draco posłusznie wypełnia polecenie i krzyżuje stopy w kostkach, zaczynając gładzić prawą piętą wgłębienie kręgosłupa na plecach Harry'ego, tuż nad jego pośladkami. Ten otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się lekko, znów w niego wchodząc, a muzyka ponownie rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu. Teraz Draco wreszcie może poczuć ciepło torsu Pottera, przyciskającego się do jego własnego. Chłonie więc tę jasną gładkość i unosi biodra wyżej, przyjmując go w siebie jeszcze bardziej.

 

Obaj są blisko szczytu. Poruszają się szybko, ale wciąż skoordynowanie. Ich przyspieszone oddechy harmonizują z kolejnymi nutami i zlewają się ze sobą, gdy trzymają swoje twarze tak blisko siebie, dzieląc to samo gorzkie powietrze i wpatrując się w swoje oczy. Przygaszona szarość wsącza się w ciemną zieleń, prawie przypominającą teraz czerń, tworząc kompozycję przypominającą krople deszczu na tle trawy. Kiedy Potter dochodzi, Draco zaciska zęby i podąża za nim, poddając się całej otaczającej go rzeczywistości — gorzkiemu powietrzu, jasnemu ciału Harry'ego i muzyce, która właśnie wybrzmiewa finalnie, gdy najniższy oraz najwyższy ton mieszają się ze sobą i dźwięczą wspólnie.

 

Wciąż na nim leży, muskając jego skórę ciepłym oddechem. Wychodzi z ciała Dracona, ale nie zmienia ich pozycji. Zamykają oczy i wtapiają się w siebie. Po kilku cichych minutach Draco pyta sennym głosem:

 

— Kochasz mnie, Harry?

 

Gdy cisza przedłuża się nienaturalnie, Potter czuje, jak leżące pod nim ciało sztywnieje nieco, wyczekując odzewu. Otwiera usta i całuje Dracona w szyję.

 

— Przecież wiesz — mruczy cicho. — W głębi swojego serca czujesz, jaka jest odpowiedź...

 

Ale Draco nie chce wchodzić we własne wnętrze, kiedy tak blisko jest serce Harry'ego, bijące mocno i głośno. Chciałby móc wedrzeć się w jego klatkę piersiową i spojrzeć na ten organ, jak gdyby to na nim widniała odpowiedź na jego pytanie, zapisana może starożytnymi runami albo w języku Celtów. Myśli przelotnie, że przecież zna pismo runiczne z Hogwartu, więc nie miałby żadnego problemu z odczytaniem napisu na sercu Pottera. Ale zanim ma szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, czuje, jak dopada go ogromne zmęczenie. I zasypia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (franc.) touché — „trafione”, „dotknięte”; w luźnym tłumaczeniu jest to przyznanie punktu rozmówcy, oddanie mu racji


	7. Chapter 7

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY**

 

Ranek jest gorzki, oślepiająco biały i bezbolesny. Kiedy Draco otwiera oczy, natrafia spojrzeniem na blady sufit. Przełyka ślinę i spogląda w bok. Leżący obok niego chłopak ma zamknięte oczy i oddycha regularnie. Jego usta są lekko rozchylone, a włosy w kompletnym nieładzie. Draco uśmiecha się i natychmiast uświadamia sobie, że zrobił to tak jak Harry — unosząc lewy kącik ust wyżej niż prawy. Ta myśl sprawia, że jego uśmiech poszerza się i aż musi zagryźć dolną wargę, by nie zacząć chichotać. Mrużąc powieki, przenosi wzrok za okno. Jasne niebo przypomina swoją barwą popiół, a padający śnieg skrawki palonego papieru.

 

Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadamia sobie, że pianino cicho gra. O wiele ciszej niż wczoraj, właściwie ledwie słyszalnie, ale unoszące się i opadające klawisze wyraźnie świadczą o tym, że Draco wcale sobie tego nie wymyślił. Zamyka oczy i koncentruje się na delikatnej melodii, która ostrożnie otula pomieszczenie, powoli docierając do każdego jego zakamarka. Chociaż nuty nie wybrzmiewają dobitnie, tak jak zawsze, kiedy Potter mu grał, to jednak ich miękkość przypomina Draconowi poprzedni dzień. Przez chwilę zastanawia się nad ogromem mocy Harry'ego oraz nad tym, jakie rozmiary osiągnie ona w przyszłości, skoro już dziś chłopak potrafi grać na instrumencie podczas spania.Przychodzi mu także do głowy, że być może ta muzyka jest odbiciem jego snów, tak samo delikatnych, cichych, bezpiecznych i nieuchwytnych jak ona.

 

Nagle instrument odzywa się najniższą z możliwych nut, która głośno rozbrzmiewa w całym pokoju. Harry drga i natychmiast otwiera oczy, wbijając wzrok w sufit.

 

— Merlinie — mruczy nisko, ale w jego głosie da się wyczuć przerażenie. Spogląda na Dracona i wyciąga rękę, po czym palcem wskazującym rysuje długą prostą linię, ciągnącą się od jego szyi aż do pępka. — Nikt cię nie zniszczył. Nie popsuł twojego piękna — mówi cicho.

 

Draco marszczy brwi i przysuwa się do niego, okrywając ich szczelniej kołdrą.

 

— Kto miałby to zrobić? — pyta.

 

— Nie wiem. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Ale przeciął cię w tym miejscu — kiwa głową w stronę wytyczonej przed chwilą linii — a ja leżałem obok i nie mogłem nic zrobić. — Milczy przez chwilę i przenosi wzrok za okno. — Moje łóżko znowu uwalane było twoją krwią.

 

Draco zamyka oczy i opiera czoło o jego pierś. Czuje, jak unosi się podczas regularnego, ale nieco przyspieszonego oddechu Harry'ego.

 

— Nie lubię koloru czerwonego — mówi cicho.

 

— Ja też nie — odpowiada Potter. Obejmuje go ramionami i dodaje: — Wolę czarny.

 

— A biały? — pyta Draco, wyrysowując nieregularne kółka wokół jego prawego sutka.

 

— Nie — rzuca. — Biały jest martwy.

 

Milczenie rozlewa się po pokoju jak blade światło zimowego świtu. Nagle jedna ze świec stojących na podłodze przy kotarze zapala się i płonie cicho, a ze srebrnej papierośnicy wyskakuje jeden papieros i mknie przez pokój, po czym wsuwa się delikatnie pomiędzy wargi Harry'ego. Końcówka żarzy się na pomarańczowo, kiedy Potter wciąga dym aż do płuc.

 

— Twoje papierosy są białe — mówi niepewnie Draco.

 

— Kiedyś mnie zabiją — odpowiada i chichocze cicho. — Biały jest martwy — dodaje, jakby chcąc ironicznie zacytować samego siebie.

 

Draco kręci głową i składa delikatny pocałunek na ukośnej bliźnie przy lewej stronie żeber, przymykając oczy. Oplata Harry'ego ramionami i wsłuchuje się w padający śnieg. Jest o wiele cichszy od deszczu. Kilka białych płatków osiada na szybie, zdobiąc ją delikatnie. Przełyka ślinę i przenosi wzrok na obraz wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie.

 

— Monet, tak? — pyta ostrożnie, wpatrując się w dzieło.

 

Potter wyjmuje z ust papierosa i spogląda w tym samym kierunku.

 

— Zgadza się — mówi cicho.

 

Draco kiwa głową. Harry odsuwa go od siebie i przewraca na plecy, a sam nachyla się nad nim i wbija wzrok w obraz. Strzepuje popiół z końcówki papierosa, a ten opada na nagi brzuch Dracona. Chłopak wciąga powietrze, obserwując popielaty proszek, który przypomina płatki śniegu pokrywające okno. Kiedy przychodzi mu do głowy analogiczne porównanie samego siebie do tafli szkła, uśmiecha się i wzdycha lekko. Wzburzone tym ruchem powietrze porusza popiołem i jego część spada na prześcieradło.

 

— To oryginał — odzywa się nagle Potter i przenosi wzrok na leżącego Dracona.

 

Chłopak szybko spogląda na Harry'ego. Kiedy widzi jego poważne spojrzenie, pyta niedowierzająco:

 

— Oryginał? To to nie jest reprodukcja?

 

— Nie — odpowiada Harry i uśmiecha się, znowu unosząc lewy kącik ust wyżej niż prawy. — Chciałem kupić coś Friedricha, ale właściciele jedynych trzech obrazów, które nie są w muzeach, nie chcieli zgodzić się na sprzedaż. — Milknie na chwilę. — Proponowałem im naprawdę dużo pieniędzy — mówi cicho. — Ale najwidoczniej oni także wiedzą, że Friedrich jest bezcenny.

 

Draco bierze głęboki oddech i spogląda na dzieło wiszące na przeciwległej ścianie. Jego niebieskawa kolorystyka działa na niego uspokajająco, ale czarne zarysy łodzi oraz ludzi przykuwają wzrok i nie pozwalają mu stwierdzić, że obraz jest nudny. W pewien sposób spokojny, owszem, może nawet nieco melancholijny, ale z czystym sumieniem może powiedzieć, że naprawdę _piękny_.

 

— Niebieski, prawda? — rzuca nieoczekiwanie Potter i chichocze cicho. — Jak żyły na twoim nadgarstku.

 

— Mówiłeś, że są jak woda z „Impresji” Moneta — odzywa się cicho Draco, przenosząc na niego wzrok.

 

— No proszę, pamiętałeś — mruczy i szczerzy się, odsłaniając prawie wszystkie zęby. — Grzeczny chłopiec — dodaje.

 

Draco odwraca głowę i wpatruje się we własne dłonie. Próbuje powstrzymać uśmiech, który chce wkraść mu się na usta, ale nie udaje mu się to, więc poddaje się. Śmieje się cicho i zagryza dolną wargę, kiedy Potter patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, obracając papierosa między palcami lewej dłoni.

 

— O co chodzi? — pyta.

 

— O nic. Po prostu pamiętam wszystko, co do mnie mówisz — odpowiada Draco, wzruszając ramionami.

 

— Wszystko? — Głos Pottera jest niższy i o wiele bardziej cichy niż jeszcze kilka sekund temu.

 

— Myślę, że tak.

 

— Więc zacytuj cokolwiek z tego, co powiedziałem.

 

Draco bierze głęboki oddech i przenosi wzrok na obraz Moneta. Po chwili zaczyna:

 

— Wyglądasz jak chodzące dzieło sztuki. Jesteś tak idealny, że powinno się zamknąć cię w szklanej gablocie, jak na jakiejś wystawie lalek, by móc godzinami obserwować twoje doskonałe ciało. Przekręcić klucz w zamku i zniszczyć go, żebyś już nigdy nie mógł odejść. Patrzeć na ciebie, podziwiać, szkicować i czcić.

 

Słyszy, jak Harry wciąga głośno powietrze, ale nim ma szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć, Draco siada, przełyka ślinę i mówi:

 

— Wszystkich, których znam, widziałem już we krwi. Leżysz teraz koło mnie, a ja widzę, jak moje łóżko uwalane jest twoją krwią.

 

Jedna z książek leżących na półce niedaleko obrazu, w który wpatruje się Draco, spada na podłogę. Gwałtownie mruga oczami w reakcji na plaśnięcie woluminu o panele, które rozbrzmiewa nienaturalnie głośno w tak cichym pokoju. Szczelniej owija nogi kołdrą i kontynuuje:

 

— Patrzyłem na nie każdej nocy, pragnąc ich dotknąć. Móc wzbić się w powietrze i polecieć tak daleko, aż zostawiłbym Ziemię za sobą i nie wiedział, dokąd mam się udać, by powrócić. Mieć świadomość, że ani żaden kompas, ani żadna różdżka mi nie pomogą. Że najbliższy człowiek nie znajduje się kilkaset metrów, ale kilkaset milionów kilometrów ode mnie, i że jestem sam. Całkiem sam. — Przerywa na chwilę. — Na Ziemi samotność tak naprawdę jest niemożliwa — kończy, wciąż wpatrując się w obraz.

 

Pianino odzywa się najniższym z możliwych dźwięków. Po kilku sekundach dołącza do niego najwyższy, tworząc ostry kontrast, który zalewa pomieszczenie jak promienie wschodzącego słońca.

 

— Na to patrzysz? Przypominasz sobie wieczór. Chciałbyś poczuć je jeszcze raz, prawda? Wiem, że tak. Wiem, jak bardzo to uwielbiasz.

 

Pochyla głowę i pozwala, by jasne włosy opadły mu wokół twarzy. Ma świadomość, że jego uzależnienie od Harry''ego osiągnęło zbyt wysoki poziom, by mógł zgodzić się na przerwanie tej relacji. Ale wie też, że to, co ich łączy, jest wyjątkowe i niepowtarzalne i że żaden z nich nie pozwoli, by skończyło się _tak po prostu_. Wyczuwa drżenie magii Pottera i znów podziwia jej pierwotny charakter, a także ogrom siły, jaką za sobą niesie, czując, że w tej chwili kocha go jeszcze bardziej. Z półki spada kolejna książka i trzaska o podłogę. Pianino milknie gwałtownie, ale kartki zapełnione nutami szeleszczą cicho na jego podstawce. Draconowi przypomina się, że są to te same notatki, z którymi Harry przychodził codziennie do jego kawiarni — czyli tam, gdzie wszystko między nimi się zaczęło.

 

— Jakim cudem umiesz zacytować te słowa z taką dokładnością? — pyta nagle Potter, zaintrygowany.

 

— Po prostu mam dobrą pamięć — odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami i uśmiechając się lekko. — W Hogwarcie nigdy niczego się nie uczyłem, bo pamiętałem wszystko z wykładów.

 

Potter przysuwa się do niego, łapie za żuchwę i unosi twarz chłopaka wyżej, spoglądając mu w oczy. W dłoni, na której opiera jego brodę, trzyma wypalonego do połowy papierosa. Biały filtr ociera się delikatnie o policzek Dracona. Powoli kiwa głową, a Draco przełyka ślinę i mówi cicho:

 

— Pragnę cię narysować. A skoro częścią ciebie ma być ból, pragnę narysować cię razem z nim... — zatrzymuje się, pozwalając ciszy powrócić na dwie długie jak całe lata świetlne sekundy — Malfoy — dokańcza szeptem.

 

Harry przez moment pozostaje nieruchomy, ale po kilku chwilach powolnym gestem odgarnia mu grzywkę z czoła i zakłada jasne kosmyki włosów za ucho.

 

— Boli cię to? — pyta łagodnie.

 

— Nie — odpowiada takim samym tonem Draco. — To tak nie działa, ty musisz to powiedzieć. Ja nie mogę sam... Bez ciebie nie dam sobie rady — dodaje prawie żałosnym tonem.

 

Przesuwa spojrzeniem z jednego oka Pottera na drugie, podziwiając ich głęboką zieleń. Z tak bliskiej odległości zauważa kilka jasnoszarych plamek na tęczówce, które usiane są drobniutko na jej obrzeżach. Jasne światło poranka wlewa się leniwie do pokoju i oświetla twarz Harry'ego, więc jego źrenice są teraz zwężone i stanowią małą czarną kropkę na połaci zieleni.

 

— Więc być może ból to jedyne, co ci po mnie pozostanie... — mówi niskim głosem i zbliża się do niego. Styka ich wargi, przymykając oczy, ale nie całuje go, a jedynie pozwala na ten ulotny jak mgła kontakt ust. — Malfoy — dodaje na wydechu, a słowo to jest tak ciche, że prawie zupełnie niesłyszalne.

 

Draco odchyla głowę w tył, chłonąc ból, i z powrotem kładzie się na plecach. Chłodne prześcieradło pieści jego skórę, a kołdra prawie ześlizguje mu się z bioder, ale Harry łapie ją zręcznym ruchem i układa miękko na jego brzuchu. Gdy otwiera oczy i wbija wzrok w sufit, Potter cicho chichocze, pochylając się nad nim. Draco spogląda na niego i widzi, jak czerń jego włosów niemal wżyna się w biel sklepienia, a jasną skórę oblewają promienie poranka. Podpierając się jedną ręką o łóżko, drugą wsuwa sobie cienkiego papierosa między wargi i głęboko zaciąga się dymem. Wyjmuje go i wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, wykrzywia wargi w tym swoim uśmiechu, który Draco rozpoznałby wszędzie i zawsze — unosząc lewy kącik ust wyżej niż prawy. Trzyma papierosa między palcem wskazującym a środkowym i zaczyna powoli zbliżać go do klatki piersiowej Dracona. Ten przełyka ślinę, obserwując jego końcówkę, która jest coraz bliżej i bliżej i za chwilę dotknie jasnego torsu, jaki nie ma na sobie ani jednej skazy — w przeciwieństwie do Pottera, którego brzuch zdobi długa ukośna blizna — i już za moment Draco poczuje... jeszcze tylko kilka centymetrów, kilka sekund... i poczuje oraz _zobaczy_ ból, a być może nawet zostanie mu ślad, który będzie ostatecznym PIĘTNEMZNAKIEMSYMBOLEMDOWODEM jego przynależności do Harry'ego, lecz...

 

Zanim papieros dotyka jego torsu, na brzuchu niespodziewanie pojawia się szklana popielniczka, w której odbijają się promienie słońca wpadające przez okno. Potter przyciska do niej filtr i twardo miażdży go kciukiem, wbijając tak samo twarde spojrzenie w Dracona. Gdy zimno popielnicy chłodzi jego skórę, tworząc kolejny kontrast, chłopak przypomina sobie, jak dzisiejszego poranka porównał samego siebie do szkła, kiedy obserwował płatki śniegu osiadające na szybie oraz popiół z papierosa sypiący się delikatnie na jego brzuch. Czuje, jak na usta wpływa mu lekki uśmiech, i wyciąga jedną rękę, po czym zanurza ją w czarnych jak nocne niebo włosach Harry'ego.

 

Potter wzdycha przeciągle, rozwiewając z popielniczki pozostałości po papierosie, i nagle wszystkie świece, jakie stoją w pokoju, zaczynają płonąć. Do pomieszczenia powoli przesącza się ich gorzki zapach, który kojarzy się Draconowi z odległymi krainami, gdzie nie ma czarów, wojny i wydziedziczenia. Gdzie jest tylko Harry i jego sztuka.

**vVv**

 

Wieczorami śnieg wydaje się połyskiwać na niebiesko, jak gdyby chciał upodobnić się do wody, z której powstaje, choć przecież jest od niej doskonalszy pod każdym względem. Może gdyby ktoś kiedyś zamroził „Impresję” Moneta, obraz stałby się jeszcze piękniejszy.

 

A może nie. Może ważny jest tylko węgiel, który zdobi jasną skórę twarzy. Może ważny jest tylko papier, który swą barwą przypomina biel śniegu w świetle poranka.

 

Może nic nie jest ważne. Może cała Ziemia jest tylko jedną z kropli wody na „Impresji”. A może „Impresja” jest tylko kroplą całej sztuki. Może ważne są tylko gwiazdy, bo są tak daleko, że nikt nie może ich dotknąć.

 

Może dłoń Dracona, którą wyciąga nieśmiało, by spleść swoje palce z pacami Harry'ego, jest nieważna. A może najważniejsza. A może nikt tego nie wie.

 

Wśród wieczornej mgły zapada zmrok i robi się coraz ciemniej, a pierwsze gwiazdy zaczynają połyskiwać na tle szarogranatowego nieba. Nagie konary drzew pokryte zimowym puchem otaczają ich ze wszystkich stron, a stara ławka, którą właśnie mijają, sprawia takie wrażenie, jakby mogła rozpaść się od samego patrzenia na nią. Leżąca na niej cienka warstwa śniegu tylko potęguje ten efekt.

 

Chłód otula ich ciała, przenikając przez cienkie jak na tę porę roku ubrania. Ich splecione palce są zimne, bo żaden z nich nie nosi rękawiczek. Harry wpatruje się w niebo i zdaje się nawet nie pamiętać o obecności drugiego z nich, ale mimo tego Draconowi przychodzi na myśl, że chciałby tak spędzać wszystkie swoje wieczory do końca życia. Wciąga powietrze przesycone zapachem zimy i wbija wzrok przed siebie, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek przez otaczającą ich mgłę.

 

Nagle Potter zatrzymuje się i staje przed nim. Wykrzywia wargi w delikatnym uśmiechu i w jego dłoni natychmiast pojawia się cienki biały papieros. Wsuwa go sobie do ust, a końcówka zaczyna żarzyć się na pomarańczowo. Mruga do niego i robi kilka kroków w tył. Kiedy Draco chce ruszyć za nim, odkrywa, że nie może się poruszyć. Usilnie stara się zrobić choć jeden krok, ale jego nogi są jakby z ołowiu — ciężkie i nie do przesunięcia.

 

Tymczasem Harry cofa się jeszcze dalej, wciąż patrząc na niego. Mocno zaciąga się papierosem, a gdy wypuszcza z ust dym, ten kłębi się w powietrzu i zlewa z otaczającą ich mgłą. Unosi dłoń, kierując wzrok ku górze, i palcem wskazującym zaczyna wyrysowywać w powietrzu poskręcane linie, najprawdopodobniej po raz kolejny łącząc gwiazdy niewidzialnymi nitkami.

 

— Harry — mówi Draco cicho. — Pozwól mi się ruszyć.

 

Potter tylko kręci głową i podnosi także drugą rękę. Końcówka papierosa w lewej dłoni wyraźnie odznacza się na tle coraz ciemniejszego nieba. Chłopak zamyka oczy, chcąc poczuć gorzki zapach, który chyba na stałe wmieszał się w istotę Harry'ego, ale on stoi zbyt daleko, by Draco mógł cokolwiek poczuć.

 

— Nie mogę — odpowiada. — Jesteś zbyt piękny, kiedy stoisz nieruchomo.

 

Gdy Draco otwiera oczy, widzi, jak Potter zbliża się do niego wolnym krokiem. Gdy jest już całkiem blisko, zaciąga się jego zapachem i wpatruje w zielone tęczówki, ukryte za szkłami okularów. W tak lichym świetle nocy wydają się o wiele ciemniejsze, niż są w rzeczywistości, i przypominają mu blask zaklęcia, który padł na ziemię, gdy Lucjusz go wydziedziczył.

 

— A wiesz, co byłoby jeszcze cudowniejsze? — pyta Harry nagle, zbliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej, i zaciąga się papierosem tuż przy jego twarzy. — Byłem w twojej głowie, Draco. Widziałem, co byłoby dla ciebie piękniejsze, gdyby zmieniło swoją barwę.

 

Wsuwa sobie papierosa między wargi i przytrzymuje go zębami, po czym łapie go za rękę i odwraca ją wnętrzem do góry. Przykłada palec wskazujący do nadgarstka i przeciąga nim powoli po skórze. Ciemnozielona krew, która w ciemności wydaje się prawie czarna, zaczyna sączyć się powoli, wyraźnie kontrastując z jasną karnacją Dracona.

 

— Uwielbiam kontrasty — szepcze Harry, wpatrując się w dłoń chłopaka. — Ale to tylko iluzja — dodaje głośniej i odsuwa się, a rana błyskawicznie znika. — Wszystko jest iluzją. Może żaden z nas tak naprawdę nie istnieje?

 

Odsuwa się i odwraca tyłem do niego. Unosi ręce w górę i staje na palcach.Papieros w lewej dłoni jest wypalony do połowy.

 

— Może niebo wcale nie jest daleko nad nami, ale tak blisko, że wszyscy w nim pływamy? Może nie da się w nim utopić? A może... — przerywa i opuszcza dłonie. Jego pięty znów dotykają ziemi, a Potter pochyla głowę i jego następne słowa są tak ciche, że prawie niezrozumiałe: — A może nawet ono jest iluzją?

 

Gdzieś bardzo daleko pohukuje sowa, ale szybko milknie. Cisza rozlewa się między nimi i otula ich jak gorzki zapach, którego Draco już teraz wcale nie czuje, bo Harry znów jest zbyt daleko.

 

— Wszystko jest iluzją? — pyta.

 

Harry odwraca się i spogląda na niego.

 

— Nie wiem — odpowiada prosto.

 

Draco wciąga w płuca zapach zimy i delikatną woń dymu papierosowego. Chce się poruszyć, ale wciąż nie może, więc tylko stoi nieruchomo.

 

— Ale jeżeli tak — zaczyna powoli Potter — to sztuka też nią jest. I Friedrich. Monet. Ja. — Przerywa na chwilę i znowu kieruje wzrok ku niebu. — I ty — dodaje. — Ty też jesteś iluzją, tak jak oni wszyscy przed tobą.

 

Robi jeden krok do przodu i zaciąga się papierosem, który jest wypalony w trzech czwartych. Draco spogląda na żarzącą się pomarańczową końcówkę, kiedy Harry wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, i stara się zapomnieć o jego ostatnich słowach. Nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że przed nim byli jacyś _oni_. Pragnie być jedynym człowiekiem należącym do Harry'ego.

 

— Jesteś najpiękniejszym modelem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem, wiesz? — pyta Potter cicho, odwracając się do niego tyłem. — Pomogłeś mi spełnić moje marzenie, za co będę ci wdzięczny tak długo, jak długo będziesz tego świadomy. — Chichocze cicho i odchyla głowę w tył, jak gdyby chciał spojrzeć na jeszcze większą połać nieba. — Tylko pozwól, że wypalę tego papierosa do końca, dobrze? — mówi na poły zaczepnie, na poły ironicznie. Odchyla się jeszcze bardziej i teraz patrzy na Dracona, obserwując go do góry nogami. Kiedy widzi, jak ten kiwa głową, znowu chichocze, a grdyka drży mu nieco. — Kochasz mnie? — pyta, wciąż rozbawiony, i zaciąga się papierosem, który z chwili na chwilę staje się coraz krótszy.

 

— Kocham — potwierdza Draco i uśmiecha się lekko.

 

Harry puszcza mu oczko i podnosi głowę, po czym odwraca się przodem do niego. Draco czuje delikatnie mrowienie w całym ciele i nagle, tak jakby bez udziału jego woli, robi dwa kroki do przodu. Harry także przysuwa się do niego i zakłada ręce na piersi, wciąż trzymając papierosa w lewej dłoni.

 

— Dlaczego? — rzuca i przechyla lekko głowę, wyglądając na bardzo zaciekawionego.

 

Draco bierze głęboki oddech i otwiera usta, ale nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Wzrusza ramionami i przymyka na chwilę oczy. Kiedy po kilku sekundach ciszy uchyla powieki, Harry wciąż na niego spogląda.

 

— Bo obaj jesteśmy iluzją? — prawie pyta.

 

Potter marszczy brwi i przybiera strapiony wyraz twarzy. Przełyka ślinę i powoli zaciąga się papierosem. Stuka w niego palcem, strącając popiół, i wciąż przygląda mu się z dziwną miną.

 

— Tak, być może dlatego — mówi cicho. — Ale co, jeśli wcale nią nie jesteśmy? — dodaje.

 

Draconowi przychodzi na myśl, że Harry nigdy nie był tak poważny, gdy z nim rozmawiał. Kocha jego cichy chichot, ironiczny uśmiech, uniesione brwi, kłębiący się w powietrzu dym, w który często wolał się wpatrywać bardziej niż w Dracona. A teraz skupia na nim całą swoją uwagę, wyglądając na autentycznie zaintrygowanego.

 

— Jeżeli nie jesteśmy iluzją — zaczyna powoli — to każda rzecz, jaka się wydarzyła między nami, jest... — zaciska oczy, wiedząc, że nawet jeżeli wszystko dookoła to tylko urojenie, to jego słowa mimo wszystko są prawdziwe — ...realna.

 

Harry mruży oczy. Zbliża papieros do ust, ale spogląda na niego i po chwili zastanowienia odsuwa od siebie.

 

— A może realna jest ta krew, którą codziennie widzę — mówi, wciąż patrząc na przedmiot w swojej ręce. — A reszta to ułuda. Może realny jest ten świat, w którym ludzie pękają na ulicy, zalewając bruk posoką, a węgiel i lustra to tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni. — Przerywa na chwilę. — Może rzeczywiście moje łóżko jest całe w twojej krwi, a prace wykonane przeze mnie to tylko złudzenie.

 

Zaczyna padać drobny śnieg, który przyprósza ciemne włosy Harry'ego, tworząc kolejny kontrast. Ten jednak zdaje się wcale tego nie zauważać, wciąż wpatrzony w papierosa trzymanego między palcami lewej dłoni.

 

— Ból nie jest złudzeniem — mówi nagle Draco.

 

Potter posyła mu szybkie spojrzenie.

 

— Nie?

 

— Nie. — Powoli wciąga zimowe powietrze do płuc. — Ból nie jest złudzeniem — powtarza.

 

Cisza między nimi otula ich delikatnie jak wieczorna mgła i wślizguje się między ich oddalone od siebie ciała. Papieros w dłoni Harry'ego żarzy się ledwie widocznie, gdy zaciąga się nim tak lekko, żeby tylko uchronić go przed zgaśnięciem.

 

— Więc czym jest? — pyta łagodnie.

 

Draco uśmiecha się delikatnie i przenosi wzrok na gwiazdy.

 

— Mniej więcej tym samym, czym dla ciebie jest niebo.

 

Harry podchodzi do niego szybkim krokiem i zbliża do siebie ich twarze.

 

— A czym według ciebie jest dla mnie niebo? — cedzi niskim głosem.

 

Twardy wzrok Pottera niemal wżera mu się w umysł, jak gdyby chłopak sam chciał znaleźć w nim odpowiedź na to pytanie. Draco przełyka ślinę i wciąga w płuca gorzki zapach, który związał się na stałe z całym ciałem Harry'ego i nie opuści go już chyba nigdy.

 

— Tym, czym dla mnie ból? — mówi prawie pytająco.

 

— W ten sposób daleko nie zajdziemy — mruczy Potter, ale odsuwa się nieco. — Mam wypowiedzieć to słowo? — pyta nagle.

 

— Tak — odpowiada Draco bez zastanowienia.

 

Harry patrzy w jego oczy. Strzepuje popiół z końcówki papierosa i znowu zaciąga się nim tak lekko, by móc palić go jak najdłużej.

 

— Nie boisz się?

 

— Nie — mówi ciszej. — Boję się, że tego _nie_ zrobisz.

 

— Nie? — mruczy Potter. Uśmiecha się subtelnie i dodaje: — Więc zrobię to. Zrobię to na twoje życzenie. — Milknie na moment. — Ale wszystko w swoim czasie.

 

Odsuwa się jeszcze dalej. Wolną dłonią łapie swoje okulary i unosi je do góry, zakładając sobie na włosy.

 

— Impresja — rzuca. — Łapanie chwili. — Kiedy widzi, jak Draco przechyla nieco głowę, próbując pojąć powód tej nagłej zmiany tematu, uśmiecha się, unosząc lewy kącik ust wyżej niż prawy, i dodaje: — Jesteś teraz rozmazany. W zasadzie stanowisz grę kolorów, światła i cienia. Impresja — powtarza. — Nocne niebo.

 

Draco kiwa głową i chce się do niego zbliżyć, ale znów czuje, że nie może się ruszyć.

 

— Harry... — zaczyna, ale ten mu przerywa:

 

— Nie. Stój nieruchomo. Chcę móc nasycić się widokiem ciebie, kiedy nie mam na nosie okularów. Jesteś esencją impresji... — Milknie na chwilę. — Malfoy — dodaje.

 

Draco zaciska mocno oczy i drży, wciągając powietrze. Chce jak najdłużej zatrzymać w sobie falę bólu, która zalewa go jak gorzki zapach, gdy Harry zapala świece, albo jak jego muzyka, wsączająca się w umysł i oplatająca go. Ale on mija, roztapiając się niczym śnieg na parapecie w świetle poranka.

 

— A więc ból jest dla ciebie tym, czym dla mnie jest niebo — mówi, znów zakładając okulary. — To intrygujące. — Zaciąga się papierosem, który z chwili na chwilę jest coraz krótszy.

 

Zapadający wokół nich zmrok oplata ich łagodnie i niemal niezauważalnie prześlizguje się wokół, skrywając przestrzeń dookoła. Mgła powoli rozprasza się i ginie, stanowiąc niejako odbicie bólu, który teraz stanowi dalekie echo tego, co Draco czuł jeszcze kilka sekund temu.

 

— Czy pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem, kiedy po raz pierwszy wymówiłeś przy mnie swoje nazwisko, ale nie poczułeś bólu? — pyta Harry cicho.

 

Draco zastanawia się chwilę, próbując przypomnieć sobie ten moment, ale po sekundzie już wie, o co chodzi chłopakowi. Kiwa głową, czując się mocno zaniepokojonym.

 

— Zacytuj te słowa — żąda Potter.

 

— _Więc być może ból to jedyne, co ci po mnie pozostanie_ — mówi wolno, usilnie próbując się ruszyć.

 

Harry zaciąga się papierosem, wypalając go do końca. Spogląda na filtr i jeszcze żarzącą się końcówkę, po czym miażdży ją na najbliższym drzewie.

 

— Dokładnie — mruczy. — Nadszedł czas. Zamknij oczy.

 

Zanim Draco ma szansę zaprotestować, czuje, jak jego powieki opadają, a głos więźnie mu w gardle. Po chwili słyszy cichy szept, który rozpływa się we mgle razem z Harrym:

 

— _Obliviate._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy byli ze mną tutaj, i dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy oraz komentarze <3 Gdyby nie cudowni czytelnicy, pisanie nie miałoby sensu - dzięki, że udowadniacie, że jednak ma! Do zobaczenia w innych tekstach!


End file.
